No te pertenece
by kkshifanatic
Summary: Comprometido en matrimonio solo para complacer a tus padres, y para colmo, no amas a la chica... que problematico. Pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien con un oficio un tanto exótico llega a tu vida?
1. La Noticia

**Hola, pues yo subiendo un nuevo fic hehe mejor dicho un _long-fic. _En este trabajaré con varias parejas, me mantendré al pendiente de sus sugerencias, y trataré de subir los capitúlos con frecuencia_._ Espero y sea de su agrado :D**

**Los personajes son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

**No te pertenece**

**Capítulo 1:**_La Noticia_

— ¡En hora buena!- decía alegremente un hombre de edad— Te estabas tomando demasiado tiempo… hijo.

—Pensé que nunca llegaríamos hasta esta etapa, señor Nara— sonreía una joven de cabello rubio— Mí querido Shika se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo— abrazando a un joven que se encontraba a su lado derecho.

—Mendokuse, Ino— decía con fastidio el joven que era abrazado por la recién nombrada.

— ¿Qué pasa Shika, no estás feliz?—dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

En ese entonces el móvil del joven Nara comienza a sonar.

—Shika, no contestes— Lo mira a los ojos— estamos en un momento muy importante.

—Shikamaru ella tiene razón, deja la llamada para después— daba la razón el señor Nara.

—Lo siento padre, es de la oficina.

Dicho esto, el joven salió de aquella sala en la cual se habían reunido para dar aquella noticia a sus padres. Su boda.

Se dirigió a una terraza, y ya estando ahí atendió la llamada.

— ¿Diga?- ya con el móvil cerca de su oreja.

— ¿Ya lo saben tus padres?— se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Chouji?

—Claro— con tono de ironía— ¿Quién pensabas?

—No lo sé, tal vez un ángel que me salve antes de quedar en el limbo para siempre.

—Ehh… disculpa ¿Hablo con Nara Shikamaru?

—Chouji no estoy de humor, quiero huir, soy un cobarde…

—Shikamaru, te espero en la mansión del Uchiha.

— ¿Para qué me quieres ahí?

—Solo asiste, sayonara.

La llamada terminó y el moreno salió de la mansión y subió a su auto. Un auto digno de un joven de alto nivel social, pero no se equivoquen, el no es aquel clásico _"Hijo de Papi", _ este joven consigue lo suyo por sus propios meritos. No tenía una mansión como sus padres o como todos sus amigos, el vivía en una casa digna, no muy grande, no muy pequeña.

No tenía metas para el futuro, se comprometió solo por dar un gusto a sus padres, pero cree nunca haber amado. Su vida es simple, de su casa se dirige a la empresa de su padre, en donde trabaja, y de la empresa a su casa. Algunos fines de semana hay reunión con sus viejos amigos para beber "un poco". Lo extraño es que al parecer se iban a reunir, y no era fin de semana, era miércoles.

Después de casi media hora de trayecto en su auto, se puede divisar a una distancia no muy lejana la mansión Uchiha. Mansión de un buen amigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

El móvil suena nuevamente. Responde la llamada sin quitar la vista al frente.

—Chouji ya estoy por llegar, no seas…

— ¿Chouji?- una voz femenina con un tono chillón lo interrumpe— ¿Y a dónde se supone que vas a llegar?

—Ino…- suspira con fatiga.

— ¿Por qué carajo no me dijiste que te ibas?

—Tuve que salir urgente. Chouji me necesita para arreglar un problema con el balance de la empresa.

—No mientas Shikamaru, está más que claro que te vas a ir a embriagar con todos ellos.

—Piensa lo que quieras— terminó la llamada— ¿Acaso no me puedo tomar un respiro?— dijo para él mismo.

Sin duda alguna esa llamada hizo explotar al Nara. Si ella era así en esos momentos, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería cuando estuvieran unidos en matrimonio.

Tan solo aventó el móvil al asiento trasero y bajó del auto ya estando en el parking de la mansión.

— ¡Kuso!— cerró la puerta del auto estrepitosamente.

—Yo creo que tu auto no tiene la culpa de todos tus problemas— se escucho una voz detrás de él.

—Neji…- adivinó.

—Vamos Nara, nos están esperando— adelantándose.

—En un momento iré, avisa a los demás.

—Uhum…— en tono de afirmación.

Después de que su amigo entro a la mansión, Shikamaru abrió la puerta de su auto y se deshizo de su saco y corbata, quería sentirse lo más libre posible, desabrochó los primeros tres botones de su camisa y doblo las mangas unos cuantos centímetros arriba. Ya estando cómodo, aseguró el auto y se dirigió a la puerta que lo conduciría al interior de la mansión.

— ¡En tu cara teme!— gritaba un chico de cabello rubio.

—Deja de gritar, serás molesto…— una voz con tono de seriedad.

—Te da rabia el simple hecho de haber perdido— se burlaba el chico rubio.

—Dejen de discutir por estupideces— se escuchó una voz familiar detrás de los dos jóvenes.

Era el recién llegado, Nara Shikamaru.

—Por fin llegas Shikamaru, estaba comenzando a hartarme de ganarle al teme— se cruzaba de brazos.

—Y déjense de idioteces, Naruto.

—Por fin alguien lo tendrá quieto— suspiro con alivio un joven de cabello negro, Uchiha Sasuke.

—No he venido de niñera, ahora díganme en donde esta Chouji.

—Esta con Neji en el sótano— le responde el Uchiha.

—Yo nunca dudé de la sexualidad de Neji— dramatizaba el rubio.

—Solo fueron por una botella de vino tinto, idiota— aclaró el joven de cabello negro.

— ¿Estás seguro teme?— moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

—Déjense de tonterías— se escuchan unos pasos aproximarse.

—Naruto, yo no soy homosexual, Chouji… tal vez si— acercándose el Hyuuga.

—Sasuke no encontré el vino de 1897, y no soy gay

—Tal vez Itachi se lo llevó

—Si claro, cambien el tema de la homosexualidad. Creo que es hora de que salgan del closet— insistía el rubio.

—Mejor díganme ¿Para qué me quieren aquí?— ignorando completamente el comentario de Naruto.

—Eso no te lo podemos decir aún- interfirió Neji

—Es una sorpresa para nuestro perezoso amigo— ríe Chouji dando unas fuertes palmadas en el hombro de Shikamaru

—Dejen de ser tan problemáticos…— con tono de fastidio

— ¿Qué hora es?— cuestionó Chouji

—Faltan cinco minutos para la media noche

—Kuso, ya nos demoramos

— ¿Demoramos?— interrogó con confusión el Nara.

—Tienen razón, la reservación es a las 12:30 am— agregó el Hyuuga.

—No llegaremos—aseguró el Uchiha.

—No entiendo nada, que prob…— no pudo continuar porque el Uzumaki le cubrió los ojos con una venda.

—Solo mantente en silencio Shikamaru— le recomendó su robusto amigo.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— renegó el nombrado.

—Solo mantén la paz— agregó Neji.

—Rápido, vayamos ya— dijo por último Chouji, para después atar a su amigo de manos.

Entonces los cinco caballeros y un secuestrado, digo, y un joven vendado de los ojos y atado de las manos, salieron de la mansión.

En el trayecto los jóvenes bromeaban y reían, Shikamaru gruñía y se quejaba.

—Shikamaru, tranquilo— decía con serenidad Neji, que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

—Primero díganme ¿A dónde carajos me llevan?— la misma pregunta otra vez.

—Yo lo tranquilizo— agregó Naruto quien sacó una botella de sake que se encontraba debajo del asiento.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?— interrogó Sasuke.

—Ese es mi secreto— con cara de misterio.

—Será mejor que concentres tu mirada al frente Sasuke, no quiero morir joven y sin haber amado…— reclamó

— ¡Ja! "Sin haber amado"— se burló Chouji- ¿Crees que no me he enterado de lo tuyo con tu asistente personal?

— ¡Cuenta más Chouji!— pidió el joven de melena rubia.

—Seguro que es solo un pasatiempo, una aventura nada mas— comentó molesto el Nara que aún seguía en una posición de secuestrado.

—Cállate Shikamaru— se quejó Naruto y enseguida le colocó la botella de sake en la boca, haciéndolo beber del líquido para después provocar que empezará a toser.

—Ya basta— ordenó Neji arrebatándole la botella a Naruto.

— ¡Oye!— le reclamó el rubio viendo que Neji bebía de la botella.

—Creo que el tema de su asistente personal lo inquieto— el Uchiha se encontraba conduciendo distraído.

—Te dije que…— el Hyuuga no pudo terminar ya que diviso muy cerca a un ciervo que se encontraba en medio de la carretera.

— ¡El ciervo!— gritó Naruto exaltado

Sasuke lo esquivó bruscamente, provocando que los del asiento trasero se golpearan y quedaran encimados.

— ¡Si le pasó algo al ciervo te mato idiota!— le gritó el joven atado de manos.

—Preocúpate por mi cuello— renegó Chouji.

—Chouji…— se escucho apenas una voz con tono sofocado.

— ¿Eh?— Chouji confundido.

—Estas aplastando a Naruto, Chouji— le informo Neji.

—Oh, eso— muy despreocupado.

—El punto es que te quites— decía con impaciencia Sasuke.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí— renegó el de los huesos anchos acomodándose de tal forma que el rubio pudiera respirar.

—Baka…— apenas pudo insultarlo, ya que aún no tenía el oxigeno suficiente en sus pulmones.

— ¿Y el ciervo?— preguntó angustiado el Nara.

—Está bien, tranquilo Nara— tranquilizaba el conductor.

—Mas te vale que sea así— advirtió.

—Sí, yo también estoy bien, gracias— agradecía irónicamente Naruto.

—A ti nadie te preguntó dobe— aclaró sin importancia Sasuke.

—Lamento arruinarles el momento, pero…— interrumpió Neji.

— ¿Pero qué?— preguntaba el Uzumaki.

—Pero vamos muy retrasados— terminó Neji.

—Naruto es un retrasado mental— añadió Sasuke poniendo el auto en marcha nuevamente.

—Sasuke, deja de insultar al retrasado mental— protesto Neji.

— ¡Silencio todos!— reclamó Shikamaru.

—Aquí el único que guarda silencio eres tú, y dejaras de preguntar a donde vamos— decía su robusto amigo.

—Exacto, eso harás— dijo por último el Hyuuga.

Todos recobraron la postura y siguieron a su camino. El Nara tan solo se resigno a esperar aquello que le preparaban sus amigos. El problema que se le haría al día siguiente, con su padre, escuchando un sermón de medio día, y por último, su novia. Reclamos, lagrimas de cocodrilo y aquel tono de voz chillón, kami-sama tenía algo en su contra.

* * *

**También edite este fic, al igual que mi drabble. Para su comodidad. Gracias por leer. **

**Reviews? (:**

**S a y o n a r a~**


	2. Ojos De Bailarina

**Hola! Hahaha bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews n_n me animan a seguir la historia.**

**_Nonahere: _Gracias por leerme :D me esforzaré en los capítulos.**

**_Oonigiri: _Menos mal que te gustó :) ten por seguro que haré lo posible por que sea interesante.**

**_Vistoria: _Tendras Neji/Ten xD hehe y gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Bueno, ya les dejo leer la conti (por fin)... **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **_Ojos De Bailarina_

P.O.V Shikamaru

Todo fue tan problemático, mendokuse. Estaba seguro de que los castraría al día siguiente, no fue agradable el que me ataran de manos y me sellaran la boca con vendas. Pero todo fue mejor cuando llegamos al tan esperado lugar.

Nunca me imagine que me llevarían a un lugar así, hace tiempo que no asistía a un "lugar de ambiente", a un _table dance_.

Después de que dejamos el auto en el parking de dicho lugar entramos y nos recibieron del todo bien.

Los alcohólicos de mis camaradas ordenaron dos botellas de licor al mesero, una de coñac y la otra de whiskey. Al parecer esto iba para largo…

P.O.V Shikamaru

— ¿Se les ofrece algo mas caballeros?-— cuestionó el mesero.

—-Cuestiónele eso al invitado de honor— ordeno Chouji con una risa de medio lado dando palmadas en el hombro de Shikamaru.

—Por ahora eso sería todo, gracias— agradeció el palmeado, seguidamente el mesero se marcho— ¿Por qué ordenaron dos botellas de alcohol?-— pregunto con curiosidad el invitado de honor.

—Porque vamos a beber, dah— respondió con ironía Naruto.

—Pero es miércoles…— quiso defenderse el Nara pero fue interrumpido por el Hyuuga.

—Corrección, es jueves, ya pasa de media noche— termino Neji.

—¡Cierto! Neji tiene razón, entonces quiere decir que es…

— ¿Es qué?— preguntaron todos los presentes.

—Ahora vuelvo— dicho lo último el rubio se retiro de la mesa y salió.

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?— pregunta Shikamaru.

-Ni idea…- responden.

El mesero llego con las dos botellas pedidas por los jóvenes dejándolas en la mesa, para después acercársele al Uchiha.

—Disculpe joven— le habla al odio ya que la música de tal lugar era lo suficientemente estridente— ¿Van a ordenar baile en su mesa?

El Uchiha da una mirada fugaz a Chouji y Neji, por lo cual estos dos asienten con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que habrá baile en esta mesa, pero no como cualquier baile— el Uchiha hace una seña con el índice para que el mesero se acerque un poco más.

—Dígame los detalles joven— pide el mesero poniendo profusa atención.

El Uchiha tan solo cuchichea con el mesero, a lo cual el Nara se inquieta y los observa con atención tratando de leer los labios del Uchiha. Después de un momento, el mesero se retira tras escuchar lo pedido por Sasuke.

—Todo listo— sonríe el pelinegro cruzando miradas con Neji y Chouji con un aire de complicidad lo cual no pasa desapercibido por Shikamaru.

—Muy bien, ya estuvo bueno de tanto misterio— alza la voz Shikamaru para ser escuchado por sus amigos— ¿Qué traman?

—No comas ansias Shikamaru, solo relájate— dice el joven de los ojos color perla recostando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos en forma de relajación.

—Neji tiene razón, relájate amigo— apoya Chouji a Neji mientras sirve en su copa un poco de coñac.

—Chouji vas a terminar con la bebida, tranquilo tú también— bromea Sasuke quitándole la botella a Chouji y sirve un poco a cada copa —Bien caballeros, un brindis por nuestro comprometido amigo- levanta la copa.

—Por Shikamaru— pronuncian los jóvenes Hyuuga, Akimichi y Uchiha. Seguido de esto beben lo de su copa.

—No es gracioso, déjense de jueguitos— dice molesto el chico de la coleta.

En ese momento llega Naruto y toma asiento.

—Ah cierto, faltabas tú— bromea Sasuke.

—Que gracioso eres teme- el rubio echa una mirada amenazadora a su "bromista" amigo.

—Niños, tranquilos que venimos a divertirnos— tranquiliza Chouji.

—Me tienen que disculpar amigos, pero tengo que irme, creo que es tarde y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer— se disculpa Naruto.

—Si claro, eres un hombre ocupadísimo y responsable— agrega con ironía Neji.

—Claro, tú si sabes Neji— le da la razón Naruto sin captar el mensaje.

—Entonces yo me voy contigo Naruto— se pone de pie Shikamaru.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado Nara— protesta Chouji.

—Si estamos aquí es por ti, Shikamaru— comenta Sasuke —Y todos tenemos cosas que hacer mañana, infinidad de aburridos compromisos.

—Sasuke tiene razón Shikamaru, estamos aquí para darte nuestra ayuda y despejar tu cabeza de semejante problemón en el que te has metido— da la razón Neji.

—Ahoguemos nuestras penas en alcohol Shikamaru— agrega enérgicamente Chouji.

—Mendokuse, tremendos amigos tengo— suelta una irónica risa y toma asiento nuevamente.

—Lo siento, enserio tengo que irme amigos— insistió Naruto.

—Está bien, pero ten en mente que nos debes un gran tazón de ramen a cada uno— advirtió Sasuke.

—A mi me debes dos tazones extra grandes y con el doble de cerdo— agrego Chouji.

— ¡Lo tendré en mente-ttebayo!—-dicho esto último, se retiro dejando a cuatro jóvenes y dos botellas de alcohol, vaya peligro.

— ¿A dónde creen que fue?— pregunto Shikamaru.

—No tengo la más mínima idea— respondió Sasuke sirviendo de la botella de coñac seguidamente bebiendo lo que sirvió.

Llega el mesero y detrás de él otro mesero, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, el cual cargaba un tubo de metal.

—Jóvenes, he aquí lo prometido— comento el mesero.

—Kami… esto no luce bien— dijo para sí mismo el Nara.

—Te lo agradecemos— entrega un paquete de dinero el Uchiha por debajo de la mesa sin que el Nara se diera cuenta de ello.

—No se preocupen, un placer servirles— pone una mano en su espalda mientras se inclina un poco hacia adelante en forma de reverencia y seguidamente se va dejando a su compañero con los cuatro jóvenes.

—Bien caballeros, si me permiten les instalare esto para que estén preparados para el show— comenta el joven mesero con aquella figura de metal.

—Por supuesto, sigue con tu trabajo— ordena Chouji.

Seguidamente, el mesero instala aquel cilindro de metal en el centro de la mesa de los jóvenes, y ya instalado se va.

—Esperen… no pensaran… no, no, no ¿O sí? Claro que no… ¿Cierto?— farfullaba el de la coleta a lo que los otros jóvenes rieron.

—Sí, si es lo que piensas perezoso amigo— afirmo Chouji dando unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda del aludido.

—Kami… hace tiempo que no presenciaba algo así— comentaba incrédulo el Nara.

—Tranquilo y disfruta del show, Shikamaru— se relajaba Neji.

El Nara tan solo tomo la botella de whiskey y la llevo a sus labios para beber de ella. Se escuchaban los ruidosos tragos que le daba el Nara a la botella.

—Oye, oye, oye tranquilízate Shikamaru, no es para tanto— le arrebata la botella el de los huesos anchos.

—Ya verás como si te gusta ver algo de carne— anima el Hyuuga.

—Tienes razón Hyuuga, algo de carne— ríe por lo bajo el Uchiha.

—Vamos, ustedes bien saben que las chicas de estos lugares son esqueletos andantes.

—Si, como la bulímica de tú futura esposa— comenta Sasuke.

—No hables de ella en este momento, y por cierto, ella ya está en tratamiento— toma la copa de Chouji la cual contenía algo de coñac y lo bebe.

—Menos mal porque…— el Uchiha no termina su comentario ya que la música del lugar es asilenciada y unas luces apuntan hacia un escenario, en el cual se encuentra un hombre de smoking.

—Buenas noches a todos— saluda aquel hombre de smoking —Caballeros, esta noche tendrán un espectáculo único— elevando su tono de voz para asegurarse de que tiene la atención de todos sus clientes —Hemos renovado la forma de nuestro espectáculo, ahora caballeros, gocen de lo que estamos por ofrecerles— con esto último término aquel hombre y bajo del escenario.

—Esto se pone interesante amigos míos— comenta Chouji a lo que el Hyuuga y el Uchiha ríen divertidos, mientras el Nara permanece en silencio atento a lo que viene.

Una música estilo árabe hace acto de presencia, resonando en los oídos de todos los presentes, enseguida las luces cambian a color carmesí y el escenario se cubre por un humo blanco impidiendo la visibilidad de los clientes. Pero poco a poco aquel humo se desvanece y deja al deleite doce figuras femeninas.

Nuestros jóvenes incluyendo los demás espectadores no se permitían ni un parpadeo, aquellas figuras en el escenario tenían toda la atención de estos.

Las doce figuras femeninas que vestían trajes de gitanas empezaron a danzar al compás de la música, sus caderas se movían seductora y perfectamente al ritmo de aquel son, los movimientos de sus manos eran suaves y delicados. Sus pies descalzos no perdían el ritmo.

Todos los presentes estaban hipnotizados ante tal evento, parecería que necesitaban un vaso en cual podían derramar todo aquel salivazo.

— ¿Cuál será?— pregunto con ansiedad Chouji.

—Dejemos que ella nos responda eso— sugirió Neji sin quitar la vista del escenario.

Poco a poco las bailarinas empezaron a bajar del escenario y se esparcieron entre las mesas.

—Creo que ahí viene— dijo el Uchiha alzando una ceja mientras veía que una de las chicas se aproximaba, pero esta se desvió llegando a otra mesa.

—Y yo creo que no era ella— comento divertido Neji.

—Tranquilos muchachos, ya vendrá, por algo instalaron esto— agrego Chouji riendo al igual de divertido que Neji señalando el cilindro de metal.

—Así que pagaron por…—Shikamaru no termina ya que alguien le toma los hombros y empieza a masajear suave y lentamente lo cual provoca que el joven se ponga de pie rápidamente.

Era una de las chicas, el Nara se quedo petrificado. La chica lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo jalo hacia ella acercándolo a su rostro, dejando el rostro del Nara a escasos centímetros del de ella permitiendo que pueda ver los ojos color verdoso de la chica. Después la chica lo avienta provocando que tome nuevamente asiento al lado de uno de sus amigos.

Seguidamente, la chica toma asiento en la mesa colocándose frente al Nara y pasa lentamente la planta de su pie por el pecho del chico haciendo que este se tense.

Rápidamente retira su pie del pecho del Nara y se pone de pie en la mesa. Ya estando de pie en la mesa comienza nuevamente a bailar mientras se despoja de sus prendas haciendo un movimiento tentador y seductor por cada una de ellas, así hasta quedar en paños menores, dejando ver una fina y exquisita figura a la complacencia y el deleite del chico de la coleta.

—Vaya mujer…— le susurra Chouji a Neji y Sasuke, lo cual no es escuchado por el Shikamaru ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupado.

—Al parecer esta al gusto de nuestro perezoso amigo— agrega Neji.

—Claro que esta a su gusto, esta chica tiene carne, esta como quiere— afirma Sasuke echando un fugaz vistazo a la chica.

— ¿Shikamaru se la está pasando bien o es el alcohol de mas que tiene encima?— pregunta Neji.

—Digamos que las dos cosas— responde Chouji viendo la expresión de la cara del antedicho.

Mientras estos tres chicos susurraban entre ellos como señoras después de las compras de mercado. La chica seguía su cautivadora danza frente al chico moreno que estaba tan atrapado en el baile de la chica que cuando menos acordó ya tenía nuevamente una venda en los ojos, pero esta vez no fueron sus amigos los que pusieron esa venda, si no, la chica bailarina.

El chico quiso retirar la venda de sus ojos pero unas manos frenaron las de él impidiendo su objetivo. Esas manos dirigieron las del joven a la cintura de la chica logrando un suave y ligero tacto. Mientras, la chica se sienta sobre las piernas de él, quedando de frente con el chico.

—Esto se pone cada vez más…— susurro Chouji sin terminar.

—Interesante…— completo Neji.

—Creo que es tiempo de pasar al siguiente paso— sugirió Sasuke sonriendo y arqueando una ceja.

—Apoyo eso— sustentó Neji.

—Entonces llamen al mesero— ordenó Chouji y seguido de esto, el Uchiha hizo una seña al mesero que se encontraba cerca de su mesa.

— ¿Qué valor tiene el siguiente paso de esta chica?— preguntó al mesero que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

—Lo siento caballero, esta chica no tiene precio. Puede escoger alguna de las otras— concretó el mesero.

—Seguro que tiene un precio, no por nada trabaja aquí— se aferro Sasuke.

—Ella solo es bailarina, no hace otro tipo de servicios como las demás— resumió el mesero —Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro, si necesita algo más estaré a sus ordenes joven— terminó y seguido de esto se retiro.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó curioso Chouji.

—Ella no está disponible— respondió el Uchiha.

— ¿Quiere decir que es nueva?— interrogó Neji.

— ¿En qué forma me lo preguntas?— confundido el Uchiha menor.

—Neji pregunta si ella es pura, si aún no ha sido tocada por alguien— sintetiza el joven Akimichi.

—Creo que los dos tienen razón…— supone el pelinegro— Pero no podemos hacer nada.

—Tienes razón, además le estaría siendo infiel a su prometida— comenta Neji.

—De hecho, ya le está siendo infiel— concluye Chouji.

Mientras estos jóvenes conversan en cuchicheos, el Nara es víctima de una lluvia de caricias. Esa chica y sus manos mágicas lo estaban volviendo loco, pero tenía que controlarse. Tal vez era una lucha entre conciencia y el deseo.

La chica acariciaba el rostro, pecho y abdomen del él. Desabotona los botones restantes de la camisa del chico dejando al descubierto su tan bien marcado abdomen. Este joven también esta como quiere y ella no lo niega.

Las caricias van cesando su ritmo poco a poco y finalmente la chica se retira del moreno quitándole la venda que cubría sus ojos.

—Lo siento, yo no puedo seguir— se disculpa el Nara y se pone de pie.

—Yo no doy ese tipo de servicios— le avienta la venda a la cara— No soy una zorra que se ofrece a cualquiera por dinero, yo solo bailo, no soy la puta de nadie.

—Tranquila, ya entendí— trata de tranquilizar a la chica.

—Solo te pongo en claro lo que soy— le da un ligero empujón.

—Sí, perdona-retrocede un paso— No te volveré a juzgar.

—Más te vale— le echa una mirada amenazante y se aleja de él.

—Gracias por el…— el joven no termina su agradecimiento ya que la chica se vuelve hacia él y le restriega una bofetada.

— ¿No entiendes?— se separa de él —Lo hice porque me pagaron, no porque fuera de mi gusto— dejando lo último en claro, la chica desaparece de la vista del ahora bofeteado joven.

—Vaya niña…— soba su mejilla y voltea a donde se suponía que estaban sus amigos hace un momento —Mendokuse, me abandonaron aquí…

—Te equivocas Nara, seguimos aquí— se escucha la voz de Neji detrás de él.

—Si aquí estamos— reafirma Sasuke.

— ¿Y nuestro ancho amigo?— inquiere Shikamaru.

—Está pagando la cuenta— se encamina a la salida del lugar junto con Neji.

— ¡Hey están olvidando las botellas!— les grita para que puedan oírlo, pero no lo logra —Bueno serán todas mías…— voltea hacia la dirección en la que se fue aquella bailarina de ojos verdosos. Sus ojos fue lo que más le atrajo, no podía negar que tiene un hermosa y seductora figura, pero esos ojos tenían algo que lo cautivo, aunque tal vez… ¿Será que fue lo único que pudo contemplar de su rostro que era cubierto por un pañuelo color negro?

Toma las dos botellas de la mesa y sale de aquel lugar, ya afuera sus amigos lo esperaban en el auto.

—Pensé que me habían dejado— subiendo al auto.

—Eso pensaba hacer— responde el Uchiha.

— ¿Entonces tengo que agradecer por esperarme?— le cuestiona.

—Por supuesto— se burla Sasuke.

— ¡Ja! Pues espera sentadito— se burla al igual que su amigo.

—Ya muchachos, tranquilos— Chouji poniendo orden.

—Déjense de inmadureces y vamos a mi casa a terminar estas bellezas— asumió Neji.

— ¿Bellezas?— repitió con curiosidad— ¿De quienes hablas?— pregunto Shikamaru.

—Hablo de las botellas…— aclara el Hyuuga proyectándole una mirada amenazante al heredero de los Nara.

—Parece ser que quedo emocionado con la chica bailarina, lástima que no pudo hacer otro tipo de servicio— bromea Chouji.

—Aunque ella estuviera dispuesta a dicho servicio, lo hubiera rechazado— aseguró Shikamaru.

—En fin, vamos a la casa de Neji a terminar con las _bellezas— _añadió Sasuke y puso en marcha el auto.

—Por cierto ¿Qué paso con Naruto?— cuestiono el moreno de coleta.

— ¿No recuerdas que se fue?— le pregunto Sasuke.

— ¡Ah, cierto!- recordó— Pero pensé que se había llevado el auto.

—Tomo un taxi y se fue…— el pelinegro hizo una pausa- Con su novia…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el segundo cap :) Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Reviews~? 3**

**S a y o n a r a~**


	3. Mala Reputación

Por fin! Waa! Un capi haha bueno no merezco perdón D: pero aún así pido una disculpa a todas ustedes queridas lectoras, me hacen tan feliz con cada review de ustedes TwT MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Bueeeno, el capi que sigue no es muy largo, de hecho es demasiado pequeño, pero necesitaba publicarlo para hacer el siguiente, que si será más interesante ;) lo prometo, si no es así, pueden mentarme la m*dr3 OxO este... perdón... como quierán llamarle hehe ^.^U

Bueno, les sugeriría que leyeran el capi anterior para que vuelvan a adentrarse en la historia .-. perdón nuevamente. Pero bueno, les daré un mini-resumen :D

Como tal vez algunas de ustedes recuerden, nuestros sexys chicos pasaron la noche en un _Table Dance, _ahí Shika quedi algo atrapado con la bailarina que contrataron sus amigos hehe pero bueno, esta bailarina no daba otro tipo de servicios, solo bailaba.

Soy malisíma resumiendo Dx ya lo han de haber notado u,u

En fin, las dejo con este pequeñisimo capi :3

Ahh! Lo olvidaba, aviso que agregaré una pareja yaoi, es petición de una amiga. En este capi saldrán los personajes de dicha pareja, creo que podrán notarlos.

Ahora si, enjoy it~

***°~**Los personajes que he utilizado en esta historia desafortunada mente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi-sama**~°***

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Mala Reputación**_

El amanecer llego pronto, y a los cuatro jóvenes les llego pronto la resaca. Que kami se compadezca de sus secas gargantas. No sabían que era peor, la sed, o aquel estresante, fatigante y punzante dolor de cabeza. Pareciera que sus sesos estaban de feria.

-Agua…-pedía un joven de huesos anchos mientras esculcaba en una de las neveras de la mansión Hyuuga.

Mientras la cocina era inquirida por Chouji, los tres jóvenes restantes se encuentran tirados en la sala principal de la mansión.

-Chouji… guarda silencio- ordenaba la voz débil de Shikamaru.

-Nara, cierra el pico- ordenó Sasuke.

-Cállense los dos de una jodida vez…- regaño con desgano Neji el cual inmediatamente recibe un cojín en la cara.

Neji se pone en pie como puede, con el cojín en la mano. Observa a Shikamaru y levanta el brazo con el cojín dispuesto a vengarse, su mirada es amenazadora, hosca, perversa y vengativa. Dispuesto ahora si a lanzar el cojín hacia el Nara, toma la energía suficiente y lo lanza provocando que el cojín se restriegue por completo en el rostro del joven moreno de coleta revuelta.

-Eso es por el daño que ha recibido mi rostro- toma otro cojín y repite el acto nuevamente- Y esto es por el bien de la humanidad- empieza a reír cual villano de comic.

El Nara y el Uchiha tan solo lo observan confundidos. Neji es asilenciado por un cojín que es refregado en su nuca.

-Hyuuga, ya bájale a tus fantasías, déjate de dramatizaciones baratas…-aparece Chouji con un jarro de agua fría pasándole por un lado al Hyuuga para ir a tomar asiento en uno de los lujosos sofás.

-Akimichi, eres un cobarde- se pone de pie en uno de los sofás- Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes, no puedo creer que te haya considerado mi amigo- pasa su mano derecha entre su larga cabellera.

Mientras Neji daba su "heroico y ejemplar" sermón, Shikamaru y Sasuke no podían contener la carcajada.

Chouji se le acerca a Neji y le vacía el agua fría en la espalda provocando que este dé un salto.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?- le cuestiona alterado- Solo bromeaba un poco- le arrebata el jarro vacio.

-Perdona, esa broma ya no parecía broma, se veía tan real que dabas miedo, parecías un loco desequilibrado- se excusa Chouji.

-Solo son excusas para…- su móvil empieza a sonar y no deja que el Hyuuga termine.

-¡Uy! Su novia lo va a golpear- dice el Nara exagerando al escuchar que el móvil de Neji suena.

-Cállate Nara, a ti es al que van a golpear- se defiende Neji y enseguida contesta la llamada con una elegante y ronca voz varonil- Buenos días, diga.

-Me da miedo, hasta la voz le cambio- se siguió burlando el Nara- Y por cierto, ya son las dos de la tarde- dicho lo último estallo en carcajadas con los otros dos.

-¡Shh!- Neji trata de callarlos mientras tapa la bocina del móvil, los jóvenes le hacen el favor y guardan silencio- ¡Ejm! Perdone, me decía…

-¡Amor! ¿En dónde estás?- del otro lado de la línea se escucha una tierna y cariñosa voz femenina.

-Ahh… perdona enseguida voy a la oficina, no te preocupes, llego enseguida- tratando de actuar natural.

-Ok, entiendo estas con tus amigos-suspira- No te preocupes, llega a la hora que se te pegue tu gana- y termina la llamada.

-Espera…- no alcanzó a decir algo más a la joven de la llamada.

-¿La asistente?- preguntaron los tres jóvenes en coro.

-¡Claro que no!- niega el Hyuuga mintiendo.

-Aja, si claro…- responde Sasuke.

-No tengo por qué darles explicaciones- ya dicho lo último, toma las llaves de su auto y sale de su mansión dejando a los otros tres.

-Ahora si se enojó…- afirmó Shikamaru.

-Ya se le pasará- aseguró Sasuke.

-Muy bien, Uchiha llévanos a tu casa- ordenó Chouji.

-¿Y por qué yo?- interrogó Sasuke.

Porque, tú tienes auto y nuestros autos están en tu mansión- explico el joven Akimichi.

-¿No pueden llamar a un servicio de taxi?- renegaba el Uchiha mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la mansión por donde hace un momento salió el Hyuuga muy apresurado.

-Que problemático…-se quejo el vago Nara.

-Tengo que atender un asunto, nos vemos después- se despidió Sasuke y salió.

-Esos dos andan muy misteriosos…- agregó Chouji.

-En fin, yo me tengo que ir ya sabes porque- hecha una fugaz mirada a su regordete amigo.

-Sí, ya sé. Ve tranquilo, yo me quedaré un poco para ver que puedo conseguir de comer en la cocina de Neji- dicho esto comienza a reír.

-Nunca cambias Chouji- ríe con algo de nostalgia en su rostro, seguidamente sale.

Ahora ubicándonos en una lujosa oficina…

-¡P..p..ppp…Pero jefe!- una voz femenina reclama ante la presencia de un apuesto y pelirrojo hombre, otro importante empresario.

-Mi decisión está tomada, ya te lo dije, no quiero que sigas trabajando aquí. Intentaste seducirme, y quiero que quede claro que yo no soy ese tipo de hombres que dan trabajo a ofrecidas como tú- dejó en claro con voz firme y decisiva.

La chica lo miro con ira y le arrojó una carpeta que contenía papeles de la empresa.

-¡Eres un desalmado!- gritándole lo último se retira cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Que chicas…-suspira- ¿Cuándo encontraré una asistente adecuada?- Mientras él se preguntaba todo esto, alguien llama a la puerta.

-Jefe…- se escucha desde afuera.

-Ah… Perdón, pasa- da la orden.

-Jefe, aquí tengo solicitudes de otras chicas que desean el trabajo- deja un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio.

-No quiero estas, por favor pon otro anuncio en el periódico, en él que quede claro los requisitos que se necesitan ¿De acuerdo?- arquea una ceja mientras pregunta lo último.

-Sí, jefe- seguidamente sale aquel hombre.

-Que día…-suspira con fastidio el pelirrojo.

Llegando a la empresa, un joven moreno por fin presentable…

-Joven Nara, he dejado los papeles del balance en orden desde la mañana en su escritorio.

-Joven, todo listo para el contrato con la empresa americana.

-Su padre lo ha estado buscando.

-Los precios de la boda están listos.

-Necesito su firma aquí joven Nara.

Así era cada vez que Shikamaru llegaba tarde a la empresa… Así de problemático y fastidioso…

Los empleados a su alrededor seguían atacándolo con asuntos de su boda o de la empresa, el chico comenzaba a hartarse.

-¡Basta!- gritó el Nara tras tanta presión. Los empleados tan solo quedaron en silencio y este subió al elevador para dirigirse a su oficina.

-Kami… no puedo soportarlo- saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo del saco.

El elevador abre sus puertas y sale, se dirige a una gran puerta y al pasarla esta su padre e Ino en la oficina del presidente.

-Shikamaru…

-Padre…-baja la mirada.

-Sabes que estoy molesto contigo, sabes que me molesta que esto pase, sabes que eres un irresponsable, y sin embargo sigues insistiendo con este comportamiento. Quiero que entiendas que ya eres mayor, eres un adulto. Me decepcionas Shikamaru, no puedo creer que sigas con juegos de niñatos…

-Padre… yo…

-Silencio- interrumpe el señor Nara- No quiero excusas, solo dejemos en el pasado lo sucedido, y pide una disculpa a tu prometida.

-Padre, tengo cosas que hacer, mi ausencia me ha retrasado en asuntos importantes, con su permiso- dicho lo último sale de la oficina.

Estaba más que claro que Shikamaru no anhelaba dicho compromiso con aquella chica, pero todo sea por la felicidad de sus padres, ellos quieren nietos y un hijo responsable. Tendría que vivir en una mentira por el resto de su vida a partir del momento en el que dijera "acepto". Pero solo él tenía la culpa, lo reconocía. Ahora tiene que enfrentar esa realidad. A pesar de contraer matrimonio sabía que sus padres no serían felices ¿Entonces porque lo hace? Quizá porque estaba conformándose… Porque nadie lo ha amado nunca, quizá por Ino es la única que ha demostrado algo por él.

Todo esto se preguntaba camino a su oficina, al llegar se tira en el sofá que se encuentra a un extremo de la oficina.

-Todo esto está mal- cierra los ojos y en eso la puerta de la oficina se abre de golpe.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Estamos en aprietos!- Es Chouji, cierra la puerta y se dirige a donde se encuentra en Nara.

-¿De qué hablas?- Abre los ojos confundido.

-¡De esto!- le restriega en la cara un periódico y el Nara lo aparta unos centímetros de su rostro para lograr leer.

No puede ser…En la portada se puede apreciar él y a la bailarina de la noche anterior en una pose inadecuada.

-Chouji… Mi padre no puede ver esto…

En el encabezado del periódico "Mala reputación para empresas Nara"

* * *

Ahora, como lo habrán notado, si es muy corto el capi ._.

Pero hey! El siguiente valdrá la pena, solo que lo podré publicar a finales de Enero :/ mañana me voy de vacaciones.

**Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo** a todas~ Un beso y un abrazo ^3^

S a y o n a r a~


	4. Responsabilidad ¿Con que se come?

**Uff! No tengo perdón de nadie en general. Mas de medio año sin actualizar, soy un fracaso u.u una enorme disculpa a mis lectoras. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dieron al fic este tiempo que estuvo muerto:**

_**yusha**_

_**EstrellaSakuraBlue **_

_**TemariGothic **_

_**Naara-no-temari **_

_**YyessyY**_

_**Oonigiri **_

_**Nonahere**_

_**Rourudesu **_

_**Vistoria**_

**Les agradezco de todo corazón :) les dejo el cap, diganme que tal. Espero no haber empeorado mi escritura :/**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes con propiedad del grandisímo Masashi.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** _Responsabilidad… ¿Con qué se come?_

La mañana parecía ir de lo lindo, su esposa dándole un despertar muy amoroso. El desayuno que esta misma le preparo estuvo delicioso, todo un milagro de mujer. Claro, excepto cuando no estaba de humor, ya que si era de temer. Pero fuera de eso, él sabía que había encontrado a la pareja ideal, alguien muy diferente a él pero compatible de algún modo. Bien dice la Ley de la Atracción; "Polos opuestos se atraen…"

Este señor de coleta alta y buen porte, con su elegante traje negro y camisa verde oscura con corbata al mismo color que el traje, demostraba en su rostro una felicidad inmensa. Se sentía dichoso de su presente al igual que de su pasado. Si hubo errores, estos ya fueron saldados. No había de que preocuparse, más que del futuro de su hijo.

Pensar que la felicidad que parecía estar tatuada en su rostro se desvanecería con una imagen impresa, era imposible de creer. El periódico que encontró al salir de su casa, exactamente en el buzón de correos, lo paralizo en cuanto poso su mirada en la portada de este. Lo tomo con brusquedad y lo escaneo un par de veces con la mirada, a pesar de no ser una imagen de alta calidad, podía identificar a la persona en dichosa imagen. Subió a su coche a toda prisa, entonces arrancó en dirección a su empresa. Tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas con una persona en especial.

Si todos bien sabían, la familia Nara era una de las más honradas de todo Japón y con una reputación elevada por lo divino. Una familia que no permitía ni el pequeño roce de un chisme a sus espaldas. Pero para la desgracia del jefe de esta familia, esto termino en cuanto leyó y releyó el encabezado de la portada del periódico que ahora se encontraba frente a él, posado en su escritorio.

—Señor Nara, encontré otro— error, ahora se presentaba en las portada de dos periódicos.

—Disculpe la interrupción señor Nara— ahora otro empleado se paraba frente al escritorio del presidente de la empresa— Aquí hay otro periódico— Esto ya había llegado al límite, ya había sido suficiente, sentía vergüenza y ahora estaba dispuesto a reprender al causante de su decepción y enojo.

—Quiero que se presente en mi oficina de inmediato...— su voz llevaba un tono serio y firme.

— ¿Q-quien?— uno de los dos empleados interrogo con claro nerviosismo y temor ante el ambiente al que dio origen el señor Nara.

— ¡Nara Shikamaru!

Fue una noche bastante relajada excepto por aquella persona que la juzgo mal. Había una gran diferencia entre lo que hacía y lo que él quería que ella hiciera. La ofendían gravemente al pensar eso de ella, de no ser por la enorme cantidad que recibió seguro le habría volteado la cara de una cachetada y un par de golpes más para deformarle su desgraciado rostro.

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de una joven rubia mientras trataba de ponerse en pie de la cama, después de una gran fuerza de voluntad, lo obtuvo. Se encamino a la ducha y justo cuando estaba por entrar escucho su móvil sonar. Dio media vuelta desganada y volvió por su móvil que se encontraba en la mesa de noche justo a un costado de la cama.

— ¿Diga?— tratando se sonar lo más animada posible.

— _¡Hermanita_!— se escuchó por la bocina del móvil— _No me digas que seguías dormida a esta horas del día..._

—Eso no te incumbe Kankuro…— dirigiéndose de nuevo a la ducha— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?— poniendo el altavoz para poder desvestirse y así quedar lista para recibir el agua fría y despertar por completo e iniciar su día, o mejor dicho, tarde.

—_Bien, bien gruñona. Sólo quiero avistarte que Gaara te quiere en la oficina lo más pronto posible._

— ¿Por qué no me llamo él? Hubiera sido mejor que escucharte a ti tan temprano— bromeo con más ánimo.

—_No te llame yo porque Kankuro me quito el móvil_— ahora fue la voz serena de otro chico la que se escuchó.

—Ya veo. Pero al grano…— así es esta chica, no le gusta andar con rodeos. Así es Sabaku No Temari— ¿Para qué me quieres en la oficina?

—_No te lo puedo decir por este medio, Temari._

—Ok, en cuanto me duche iré— tras lo último término la llamada y se dispuso a ducharse, dejando que el agua fría resbalase por su blanca piel. Iniciando su terapia de canto en la ducha se relajó y termino su aseo personal para después salir con una toalla cubriendo su desnudo y mojado cuerpo.

Disponiéndose a vestir algo "presentable" se adentró en su closet, encontrando lo más adecuado, o mejor dicho, lo que sus queridos hermanos le demandaban vestir mientras estuviese en la empresa, aunque fuesen tan sólo un par de minutos. La elegancia y clase ante todo.

Conduciendo a toda velocidad, deslizándose por la ciudad como alma que lleva el diablo, sobre un deportivo, iba Nara Shikamaru con su vida hecha un caos, un total caos. Lo mejor era tranquilizarse, en un lugar despejado, cualquier lugar era mejor que su casa o la de sus padres, al igual que la empresa. No importaba a donde fuera, ya iba sin rumbo alguno a encontrarse con quien sabe que, en quien sabe dónde.

— Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto, solo yo…— se decía a sí mismo el chico moreno de coleta cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar indicando una llamada— ¿Diga…?— atendió la llamada con desgano.

— _¿Shikamaru en dónde estás?_

—Voy a encontrarme con Chouji— mentira.

—_Sé que vas a ver a la puta con la que te revolcaste anoche_

—Es tu problema si no me crees Ino, soy incapaz de ser infiel, no soy un canalla

—_Shikamaru… no quiero discutir_— su voz comenzaba a quebrarse— _Por favor solo ven conmigo y hablemos como la pareja que somos, después hagamos el amor como antes ¿sí?_

—Ino, lo siento— trago saliva— Voy a estar algo ocupado

—_Bien_…— corto la llamada obviamente molesta por la respuesta del Nara.

Soltó un suspiro al escuchar que la llamada había sido terminada, se sentía mal por ella. Nunca debió de haberla ilusionado, debió aclárale todo desde un principio.

—Lo siento Ino…— dejo caer el móvil inconscientemente mientras recordaba cada error de su pasado, desde los más graves, hasta los mínimos. Pero todo esto fue interrumpido al sentir que la velocidad de su auto disminuía. Hecho un vistazo al marcador del combustible, se había agotado hasta la reserva.

— ¡Kuso!— su día no podía ser peor— Me lleva la… — se contuvo de maldecir, bajo del auto una vez que este se detuvo por completo y cerró la puerta con furia, gruñio y en un arranque de ira, golpeo el cristal de la ventana logrando quebrarla, lo que le provocó que hiriera su mano con un par de cortadas, las cuales de inmediato comenzaron a sangrar provocando que el chico hiciera una mueca de dolor. Ignoro la herida de su mano derecha y comenzó andar.

Iba sin rumbo y no le importaba. Tenía que despejar su mente ¿Por qué carajos el día era nublado? Eso lo hacía sentir peor, lo mejor en ese momento era estar solo, descargar su furia con él mismo. Si estuviese con alguien, descargaría su furia con ese alguien a pesar de que no tuviese la culpa de sus desdichas. Que incompetente se sentía. Seguro su padre lo estaría buscando, recordó que no traía su móvil, se detuvo y después de un par de segundos rechistó y siguió su rumbo. No importaba que estuviese incomunicado, no quería que lo molestaran. Su padre y su madre, incluido Chouji estarían intentando comunicarse con él.

El ardor de su mano había aumentado ya desde hace un rato. Guío su mirada hacia su mano y observo como sangraba dejando un rastro rojizo detrás de él. Se sentía débil, lo mejor sería descansar. Desató la corbata y la dejo caer, lo mismo hizo con su saco. Volteo a su alrededor y observo un prado de color verde vivo,exactamente al otro lado de la carretera. Suspiro y se dispuso a cruzar al otro lado del camino, estando ahí, se tiró en la hierba y cerró los ojos. Tal parecía la lluvia haría acto de presencia en cualquier momento… No importaba, se sentía demasiado fatigado y débil, lo mejor sería tomar una siesta, y sin problema alguno se quedó profundamente dormido.

Esta rubia chica ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad a la empresa de su hermano, localizada en la ciudad que estaba a tan sólo un hora de la suya, le tomaría tan solo la mitad del tiempo si continuaba con ese exceso de velocidad, si algún oficial la descubría conduciendo así, seguro le levantaría una multa y aparte le quitaría el auto, o tal vez no, un poco de coqueteo no haría mal ¡Vaya que era una experta en ese aspecto!

Divertida al recordar un par de ocasiones en las cuales su coqueteo le salvo de algún apuro o problema, río por lo alto, al fin y al cabo estaba sola, nadie la vería carcajearse de sus males. Pero su diversión fue interrumpida por la canción que sonaba desde su móvil indicando una llamada entrante.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres Kankuro?

— _¡Eres cruel conmigo Temari!_— se quejó ruidosamente el hermano menor de la chica.

—Oh, disculpa— se aclaró la garganta— ¿Qué carajos se te ofrece, hermanito?

— _¡Oye! Eso es aún peor _

—Está bien, basta de esto— rio un poco— Ya voy en camino Kankuro ¿Se les ofrece algo? Tal vez me llamas para llevarte rosquillas o yo que sé. Tus llamadas voluntarias son siempre con mero interés.

—_Mph… Ese no es el caso ahora… Aunque pensándolo bien, si quiero unas rosquillas hermanita. Ya sabes de donde me gustan, no te desviaras nada, quedan camino a la empresa._

— ¡Lo sabía! Era por algo esa llamada, no era por que estabas preocupado de tu querida hermana— comenzaba a hacer drama.

—_De hecho el motivo de la llamada tiene algo que ver. Gaara sólo quería saber si ya vienes en camino_

—Sí, ya voy. Estén tranquilos, llego en una hora

—_Perfecto, estaremos esperando. Conduce con cuidado, y ¡no olvides mis rosquillas!_

— Esta bien, esta bien. Conduciré con cuidado

— _¡Rosquillas!_

—Bye— canturreo la despedida.

A pesar de sus constantes peleas de niños, amaba a sus hermanos, era lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Los únicos dos que ocupaban un lugar importante en su vida y su corazón. Ella siempre estaría ahí para ellos, no importase que.

Encendió los limpiadores del auto para tener visibilidad por el cristal frente a ella, debido a que la lluvia se hizo presente. No había rastro de algún auto por esa carretera, que día tan extraño, había un aspecto un tanto macabro en todo eso. Decidido tomarle la menor importancia y continuo conduciendo, volteo a la ventana del copiloto por mera costumbre, entonces diviso algo a la lejanía, entrecerró sus ojos para mejor visualización y pudo notar que era alguien tirado ahí en la hierba. A causa de la gran velocidad a la que iba, lo paso rápido. Intrigada observo por el retrovisor y evidentemente, no había sido su imaginación ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez estaba en apuros esa persona…

Frenó en _seco_ causando que su auto patinara unos metros a consecuencia de la lluvia, provocando que los neumáticos emitieran un chillido mientras se detenía por completo el auto. Arranco el auto en reversa hasta lograr divisar a aquella persona de nuevo. Orilló el auto y lo apagó, aún tenía duda sobre qué hacer. Nunca había presenciado algo parecido, tal vez sólo era una persona que se encontraba descansando… ¡Por supuesto que no! Que idea más tonta, nadie estaría descansando en medio de un prado a un lado de la carretera con una tormenta avecinándose. Lo mejor era bajar y averiguar si se encontraba bien.

Bajó del auto, y sin cerrar la puerta se encamino hacía donde se encontraba aquella persona, rezando por que no estuviese muerta. A cada paso que daba, sus nervios se alteraban más, los escalofríos se hacían presentes y la lluvia no la ayudaba en nada.

Ya estando a escasos pasos del cuerpo tirado sobre la hierba, dudó. Quería regresarse corriendo. Inhalo profundo y se armó de valor dispuesta a avanzar los pasos que le faltaban. Estando frente aquella persona se posicionó a un lado de esta en un rápido movimiento. Se inclinó y verifico que se trataba de un hombre, de un hombre joven. Lo examino con la mirada; moreno, cabello castaño oscuro sostenido en una coleta, la cual pudo observar debido a la posición de la cabeza del joven. Se inclinó aún más para poder observar atentamente sus rasgos, tal vez ya lo había visto en algún lugar. Efectivamente, le parecía conocido.

Tomó la mano del joven con su mano izquierda, mientras con la otra trataba de sentir su pulso, no lo sintió. Guío esa misma mano al cuello del joven para así poder tomarle pulso carótido*****. Sus pulsaciones eran débiles, gracias a Kami no estaba muerto. Tenía que ayudarlo si no quería cargar con una pena más en su conciencia. Se puso frente a él y se inclinó nuevamente para poder tomarlo de ambas manos, notó que su mano derecha estaba cubierta de sangre, he ahí el causante de las débiles pulsaciones del joven, se estaba desangrando y no tenía tiempo que perder. Lo tomó de la camisa para no lastimarlo, y lo haló atrayéndolo hacía ella, lo sostuvo de los hombros dejándolo sentado y sin soltarlo se colocó detrás de él, en un movimiento rápido dejo los hombros del joven y paso sus manos por los costados de este, justo debajo de sus brazos, se inclinó para abrazarlo y así poder levantarlo dejando que los pies del joven arrastraran. Lo levanto con algo de esfuerzo y se dispuso a avanzar. Las ropas de ambos estaban completamente empapadas. Temari resbalo quedando de rodillas a la espalda del joven, suspiro y volvió a tomar fuerza para poder levantarse y levantarlo a él. Avanzo nuevamente y después de unos pasos, llego hasta su auto, lo recostó en el asiento trasero, subió y encendió el auto, cambio velocidad y arrancó. Ahora iba a mayor velocidad que antes, tenía que llegar a un hospital lo más pronto posible.

—Señor, no logro localizarlo. Su móvil está fuera de servicio

—Chouji, no lo cubras de su grave error. Dime en donde esta Shikamaru

—Señor Nara, en serio, no sé nada. Ya me preocupó

—Está bien, si es así. No te preocupes Chouji, el cobarde de mi hijo ha de estar escondiéndose en algún bar, tratando de sentirse fuera de culpa con un poco de alcohol

—Señor…— el chico Akimichi no soportaba que el señor Nara juzgara así a su mismo hijo— Disculpe usted, pero dudo que Shikamaru se encuentre en la situación que usted acaba de mencionar

—Chouji, sé que estuviste con él ayer en la noche. Pero tranquilo, no voy a preguntarte nada, lo que veo está más que claro. No han dejado de ser unos niñatos— ahora estaba reprendiendo a Chouji psicológicamente— Espero y tu padre no se haya enterado de lo que paso ayer…— Chouji tan sólo trago saliva y se puso de pie del mullido sillón que se encontraba a un costado de la oficina.

—Con su permiso señor, seguiré intentando localizar a Shikamaru— tras lo último, salió de la oficina de Nara Shikaku, presidente de las empresas Nara. Socio de las empresas Akimichi.

—Contesta, contesta…—suplicaba el joven Akimichi a su móvil.

— _¿Chouji?_

— ¡Ino!

— _¿Pasa algo?_

— ¿Está contigo Shikamaru?

—_No, lo llame hace un par de horas y me dijo que iba para contigo y estaría ocupado_

— No puede ser…—susurro para sí mismo. Esta situación comenzaba a preocuparle— ¡Ah ya veo! Ehm…— tenía que zafarse de ese embrollo pronto— ¡Sí! Por eso te llamo, porque necesitamos comenzar en cuanto antes con un asunto pendiente, y pensé que estaría contigo ahora mismo

—_Pero hace más de tres horas que lo llame, ¿cómo es que no ha llegado contigo? Tu empresa no queda tan distanciada de la suya_

—Ehm… Verás, él tenía… tenía que…—sus excusas se agotaban— Tenía que ir por unos documentos a su casa

—_Chouji, yo sé que eres su mejor amigo, pero yo soy tu mejor amiga. Por favor dime si es verdad que me está engañando con la mujer de la fotografía en el periódico_

—Ino, Shikamaru sería incapaz de hacerte algo así. Estate tranquila, lo de anoche tan sólo fue una broma para Shikamaru, de parte de los chicos y mía.

—_Vaya bromitas se hacen entre ustedes…— suspiro resignada y ahora tomándole veracidad a las palabras de su robusto amigo_

—Sí, vaya "bromitas"— rio falsamente— Ahora si me disculpas, debo de arreglar unos asuntos

—_Está bien Chouji, llámame en cuanto Shikamaru este contigo_

—Por supuesto, quédate tranquila. Hasta luego— terminó con la llamada y soltó un muy aliviado suspiro— ¿En dónde te has metido?— pregunto al viento. Estaba sumamente preocupado por su mejor amigo, aquel con el que compartió toda su niñez.

Estaba por llegar a la ciudad, en cuanto llegara, iría al hospital en el que trabaja su amiga, seguro atenderían rápidamente al chico, sólo esperaba que no fuese nada grave.

¿Qué era eso a la lejanía? Justamente a un costado de la carretera, en el carril contrario al que iba ella… ¿Un auto? Si, un auto. Vaya por fin un auto.

—Qué extraño el auto no tiene los faros encendidos sol ya casi no hay luz de día…— se dijo a sí misma la chica Sabaku No.

Disminuyó la velocidad al pasar por donde se encontraba el auto, pudo observar que no tenía piloto. Eso era aún más extraño.

—Ese auto ha de pertenecer a este chico— detuvo su auto para bajar y averiguar. Tal vez tendría la suerte de encontrar algo para identificarlo, licencia o alguna tarjeta con sus datos.

Una vez que bajo de su auto, se acercó al auto del otro lado de la carretera, se percató de que el cristal estaba roto, eso era aún más extraño…Peor aún, había sangre cerca del auto.

—Esto no me agrada…— abrió la puerta del coche y comenzó a buscar algo que la ayudara a saber más del chico, si es que el auto era de él. Bingo, por fin encontró algo, era el móvil, estaba debajo del asiento. Estaba apagado, sin batería, la situación no podía ser peor.

Cerró la puerta del auto y regreso al suyo que seguía encendido. Ya estando arriba de este, arrancó. Faltaba poco para llegar a la ciudad, no se detendría hasta estar en el hospital.

* * *

***Pulso Carótido: Pulso que es medido por medio de la arteria Carótida, ubicada en el cuello.**

**Digan me que no esta tan malo. ****Se que es muy corto, pero en realidad me moría por actualizar.**

**Esta vez no demoraré demasiado, es una promesa, ya tengo quien me tenga escribiendo a punta de latigazos (?) Por favor, criticas al 100 :D**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**S a y o n a r a~ **


	5. Sacrificio

**Si! Aquí el 5to capitulo. No puedo creer que termine de escribirlo :') a pesar de no tener internet y de estar en movimientos por la mudanza. Aquí esta, espero y les sea de su agrado, disculpen la horrografía. **

**Sin más, el capi.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta bizarra obra, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del excelso Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5:****Sacrificio**

Muy adentrada en sus pensamientos, planeando cada paso para así lograr ejecutar a la perfección el plan de su vida. Tenía que asegurarse de que no se iría de su lado, nadie echaría a perder su futuro, nadie.

Mirando por un gran ventanal hacia un lluvioso jardín, una chica de ojos azules adornados con un destello de egocentrismo en ellos, jugueteaba con uno de sus rubios mechones. Su delicado rostro tenía por adorno una malévola sonrisa ostentando lo que su mente planeaba en ese preciso momento.

Si no mal recordaba, en algún momento tocó ese tema con él, no cabía duda de que el destino estaba sonriéndole ahora mismo. Ahora estaba convencida de lo que haría de ahora en delante para conservar de manera sedentaria al Nara a su lado.

Él estaría a su lado de alguna forma, y ahora podía divisar entre sus recuerdos un momento en el que el Nara pudo demostrar su parte sensible, se preguntaba; ¿cómo puede "eso" ser una razón de vida para un chico como su prometido?

—Si le doy un hijo a Shika, él permanecerá a mi lado— suelta una risa desquiciada— Ese bebé será la llave de mi futuro junto a ti— acarició su vientre con una sonrisa medio torcida.

Yamanaka Ino estaba llevando el amor que sentía por Shikamaru muy lejos, estaba conduciéndolo a las fronteras de una obsesión. Por supuesto que lo negaría, ella se aferra a creer que es amor puro. Más que equivocada, estaba totalmente alejada de sentir amor puro. Si aquel amor fuese tan puro como ella decía, entonces no tendría por qué buscar métodos para mantener a su lado a una persona que, le es ajena a todo sentimiento.

El raciocinio no se encontraba dentro del léxico de esta chica, desconocía todo termino que significara algo negativo en sus planes. Todo lo que estuviese en su contra, era removido a un lado del camino a como diera lugar, o bien, eliminado.

—Tengo que llamar a las chicas…— se dirigió con rapidez hasta un sillón guindo en el que posaba su bolso. Hurgó dentro de este hasta conseguir sacar su móvil. Buscó el número de su amiga peli rosa, y marcó. No obtuvo respuesta, intentó de nuevo, lo cual fue en vano y decidió dejar un mensaje de voz— ¡Frentona! Regrésame la llamada en cuanto puedas, es urgente— y colgó.

La delgada rubia no llevaba a cabo sus planes de manera singular, no. Ella acudía a su confidente y mejor amiga, Haruno Sakura. Con la cual abordaba una amistad desde su niñez.

o.o.o.o.o.o

—Intenta comunicarte de nuevo con ella— insistía un chico pelirrojo a su hermano mayor.

—Eso intento Gaara, pero no atiende mis llamadas— le comunicaba a su hermano menor mientras volvía a marcar el número del móvil de su hermana mayor, que por si fuera poco, los tenía con la preocupación y ansia desde ya hace unas horas.

—Debió de haber llegado hace ya dos horas…

—Lo sé Gaara, pero tal vez se le atravesó algún percance, tal vez no había rosquillas…

—Esto es serio, déjate de bromas Kankuro— tras lo dicho, el pelirrojo lanzo una fugaz mirada de impaciencia, a lo que Kankuro tan sólo soltó un suspiro.

—Disculpa hermanito, sólo quiero destensar la situación— dispensó el hermano castaño.

—La única manera de hacerlo será que Temari aparezca ahora mismo, no quiero seguir imaginando cosas que posiblemente no son— el pobre pelirrojo por más que tratara de tranquilizarse, le era imposible. A pesar de ser un chico calmo y con un aura de seriedad pura, era muy atento con su hermana más que con su hermano. Después de todo ella fue y ha sido como una madre para él y su hermano, como la madre que nunca conoció. Y ¿Por qué no? También como un padre, por absurdo que sonara, ella tomo esos dos papeles en su vida. Por suerte, o tal vez desgracia, Temari y Kankuro convivieron más con sus padres que él. Lo poco que convivio con su padre, fue de lo peor. No tenía por qué tenerle algún resentimiento, después de todo colaboró para que pudiera conocer este mundo, aunque bien dicen, "Padre es el que cría, no el que engendra". Por eso y más, es que Temari es su figura materna y paterna al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Gaara!— sacó de sus cavilaciones el castaño al pensativo hermano menor— Recibí un mensaje de texto de Temari

—Bien ¿qué dice?

—Dice que…— tragó saliva— Esta en el hospital…

Ambos hermanos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, sin dar explicaciones ni detenerse a comunicar su apuro a sus respectivas secretarias. Dirigiéndose al único hospital que sabía dónde la encontrarían, rezaban porque su hermana estuviese bien.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Una atmosfera de éxtasis cobijaba el lugar, un calor producido por roces y uniones corporales bañaba a dos cuerpos cegados por la pasión y la atracción que sentía el uno por el otro. Sonoros gemidos y exclamaciones de placer golpeaban las paredes. Una sucesión de prendas tanto femeninas como masculinas marcaban un camino hacía la cama de la gran habitación, presentando al final de su camino sobre sábanas blancas y revueltas, dos individuos tratando de ser uno sólo, intentando fusionarse mediante besos y caricias, mimos y abrazos plenos de cariño ante cada vibración emitida. Incontrolables descargas de goce recorrían las vértebras de ambos, suspiros llenos de excitación y deseo ante la necesidad del uno por el otro. La insatisfacción suplicando a sus cuerpos más contacto. Esto era la manifestación del amor en un encuentro corporal. Una escena con la pasión y el deseo impregnada en ella.

Todo iba como ambos deseaban hasta que la interrupción de una llamada los hizo incomodarse a ambos.

—Espera…— detuvo la chica a su amante con una voz entrecortada— Espera…— repitió mientras recobraba el aliento.

—Te he dicho que apagues tu móvil cuando estés conmigo— reprochó el joven separándose de ella.

—Lo siento mucho Sasuke, olvide hacerlo— sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

—Ya olvídalo Sakura, sólo atiende tu llamada. Seguro es algo urgente— suspiro y paso una de sus manos por sus oscuros cabellos.

—Disculpa— se disculpó nuevamente y se puso de pie para buscar su móvil— En realidad lo siento.

—Yo más— respondió entre dientes— Espero y no sea Naruto…—murmuró para si mismo.

—Era Ino…— comento ya teniendo el móvil en sus manos— Seguro no es nada importante— apagó el móvil y lo dejo sobre la mesa a un lado de la cama

—Vaya momento para llamarte— comentaba con regaño el de cabello azabache mientras le daba la espalda.

—Ya te dije que lo siento— se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo por la espalda— ¿Podríamos continuar? Ya estoy desnuda, no querrás dejarme así Sasuke-kun — susurró al oído del chico juguetonamente seguido de haber dejado un beso en el blanco cuello de el joven.

— Eres irresistible —volteo para encontrarse con la mirada de su amante— No puedo creer que tu noviecito no caiga en cuenta de lo que tiene por mujer— agregó para después unir sus labios a los de la chica, en busca de retomar su camino antes recorrido, buscando el desenlace de su ahora interrumpido encuentro pasional.

o.o.o.o.o.o

—Ya le dije que no me pasa nada, señor— alegaba una chica morena de ojos chocolates, andando de un lado a otro en la oficina de su jefe, con unas carpetas y papeleo encima.

—Claro que te pasa algo— insistía un joven apuesto de cabellera larga y castaña, ojos color perla.

—Señor Hyuuga, vuelva a su trabajo y deje de preocuparse.

— ¡A esto me refiero!— levantó la voz el joven ante la impaciencia que comenzaba a albergarse en él— Sólo te diriges mí de "usted" cuando estas enojada

— ¿Podría dejar de insistirme en cosas absurdas, señor Hyuuga?— poniéndose frente a él, muy cerca de su rostro— Tengo una cosa que pedirle— acercándose más al rostro de su jefe.

—No digas más…— se adelantó unos centímetros al rostro de ella esperando sentir aquel cálido roce que tanto esperaba, pero este nunca llego, en lugar de un cálido beso, lo que sintió fue un golpe en el pecho el cual lo hizo retroceder unos pasos— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, simplemente quería pedirle que revisara el balance, eso que acabo de entregarle— sonrió de medio lado señalando las manos del joven.

—Pero no me lo entregaste ¡Me lo restregaste en el pecho!

—Que altanero es usted, señor Hyuuga— dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar con gracia haciendo sonar el tacón de su calzado a cada paso que daba.

Neji quedo perplejo por un par de segundos, se dio una bofetada a si mismo mentalmente y rápido salió de su trance, se adelantó a pasos largos hacia la chica, la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo girar sin esfuerzo alguno, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. En seguida la acerco a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura para encontrar sus labios con los de la chica y fundirlos en el beso que hace un momento quedo pendiente. La chica, tan sólo se dejó llevar e inconscientemente las carpetas y papeles que llevaba en la mano, terminaron a los pies de ambos.

Cuando Neji buscaba profundizar el beso y desplegarlo a uno más pasional, cuando para desgracia del chico, llamarón desde afuera de la oficina solicitando permiso para acceder al interior. A lo que Neji reaccionó de mala gana, separándose y encaminándose a la puerta, mascullando algo entre dientes con el entrecejo contraído, formando una clara expresión de molestia. A lo que la chica morena río divertida por lo bajo, cuidándose de no ser escuchada por su jefe.

— Jefe, jefe, ¿está ahí?— preguntaban con insistencia desde afuera.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— pregunto seguido de un largo suspiro al abrir la puerta.

—Disculpe, es una llamada urgente para usted

— ¿Quién llama?

—El señor Akimichi

—No podías haberme llamado a la oficina y hacerme sabes de la llama?

—Lo intente, pero no contestaba mi llamada

—Tienes razón— desvió la mirada apenado—Está bien, agradezco el comunicado. Puedes seguir con tus labores— seguidamente cerró la puerta.

—Que grosero eres, Neji—acotó la chica que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

— ¿Ahora si me tuteas?— interrogó con indiferencia a lo que la chica rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Olvídalo, me voy— lo rodeo para tener paso a la puerta y finalmente, salió.

—Qué mujer…— dijo para sí mismo Neji después de que su asistente saliera de su oficina.

Se encamino al escritorio de su oficina, levanto el teléfono y finalmente repondio llamada con voz elegante y seria.

—Habla con Neji Hyuuga, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

—_Neji, por favor, dime que sabes en donde esta Shikamaru_

—-¿Shikamaru?

—_Sí, eso dije_

—No lo sé, tal vez en su oficina

— _¡No!_

— ¿No?— preguntó torpemente— Tal vez esta con Ino, consolándola. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero

—_Nada de eso, no está por ningún lugar. He llamado a su madre, Ino y Naruto. Pero nadie sabe su paradero. Sasuke no contesta el móvil._

—Me temo que no puedo ayudarte esta vez Chouji— suspiró— No sabía nada de esto, me tomas por sorpresa.

—_Está bien— ríe emitiendo un tranquilizador mensaje con aquella sonrisa— Sigue disfrutando de la amable compañía de tu querida asistente. Bye_

—Hazme saber algo en cuanto aparezca ese Nara— agregó— Por cierto, ella se llama Tenten— tras pronunciar orgullosamente el nombre de su querida asistente, sonrió y termino la llamada— Seguro averiguó la dirección de la bailarina y está con ella— rió con gracia e hizo una llamada— Buenas tardes, llamo a petición de un ramo de rosas— pedía con galanura— ¿Docena? No, prefiero que sea más grande— encaminándose a su escritorio con el teléfono a su oído— Perfecto, paso por el en una hora, gracias.

o.o.o.o.o.o

En el centro de la ciudad, específicamente en un café. Un rubio tomaba cómodamente un cappuccino en una mesa junto con una chica de cabellos color negro azulado, la cual por casualidad encontró esa tarde en aquel café.

— ¡Es en serio! Te juro que todo fue tan repentino, no lo vi venir en ningún momento— escandalizaba el chico.

—Está bien, te creo Naruto-kun— divertida soltaba risitas la chica.

—Tengo la impresión de que no me crees Hinata. En verdad choque contra un árbol de regreso a mi departamento.

—No es normal que choques con árbol, a menos que estuvieses ebrio Naruto-kun

—Ehm… bueno… yo… no estaba ebrio

—Eso quiere decir que si lo estaba— soltó otra risita divertida.

—No, no lo estaba. Yo recuerdo todo, los que seguro terminaron alcoholizados fueron los chicos. Neji, Chouji, el baka de Sasuke y Shikamaru

—Pero ¿cómo fue que chocaste el auto regreso a tu casa Naruto-kun?

— ¿Sabes algo?— tomo su taza y bebió de su café— El auto no era mío

— ¿Entonces de quién?— cuestionó intrigada la chica.

—En realidad era un taxi, pero el chofer quedó dormido durante el camino ¡Por poco y nos mata!— volvía a escandalizar al grado de llamar la atención de una que otra persona en el café— Así que lo jale al asiento de copiloto y me dispuse yo a conducir el taxi— se acomodó en su silla y prosiguió— Iba todo tranquilo, hasta que el chofer despertó, me vio conduciendo su taxi y me comenzó agolpear

—Que cruel ¿no te hizo daño Naruto-kun?

—No tienes de que preocuparte Hinata—dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica— Te decía; entonces me comenzó golpear pero ¡yo lo golpee más fuerte!

— ¡Naruto-kun!—exclamo asustada.

—No te preocupes, no pasó nada grave con él. Sólo quedo inconsciente

—Menos mal— suspiro aliviada— Pero ¿Qué paso después de eso?

—Al volver la vista al frente ¡Aquel árbol se cruzó en mi camino!

—Creo que fuiste tú el que se cruzó en el camino del árbol Naruto-kun— bromeó y volvió a soltar una risita a lo que el rubio rio también, pero este, más abiertamente.

—Nunca había te había visto reír así Hinata— sonrió el rubio.

—Disculpa, es que suelo controlarme— bajo su mirada apenada.

— ¡No! No te disculpes. Está bien reír así— tranquilizo a la chica.

—Gr-gracias— de gratificó con una sonrisa tímida.

—No hay de que Hinata— tomo su taza y dio el último sorbo a su café.

—Ehm… Disculpa el atrevimiento Naruto-kun. Pero tengo una duda

— ¿Cuál es?

— ¿Sakura-san no se molesta por que estés conmigo ahora mismo?

—No te preocupes. Dudo que se moleste por hablar con otras chicas— bajo su mirada a la taza vacía— Ella… Ha estado muy ocupada últimamente— suspiro.

—Seguro es su trabajo— trató de animar Hinata.

—Sí, eso creo— los ojos celestes del rubio ahora reflejaban tristeza— Hoy planeaba salir con ella, pero me canceló la cita— comenzó a juguetear con la taza— La llame para saber si estaba bien, pero no atiende mis llamadas.

La chica al ver que la tristeza se apoderaba del chico, decidió intervenir para evitar que este continuara.

—Naruto-kun ¿Gustarías acompañarme a comprar un regalo para Ino?— pregunto sonriéndole.

—Ah… Sí, claro— volviendo en sí— ¿Cumple años?

—No, es un regalo por su matrimonio

—Lo olvide—rio rascándose la nuca.

—Entonces… ¿Vamos?

—Claro— pagó la cuenta de sus bebidas y salieron de aquel café, estando afuera se percataron que llovía. Naruto la tomó de la mano y corrieron hasta el otro lado de la avenida para así tomar un taxi.

Hinata sabía que Naruto tenía que despejar su mente, ella no soportaba verlo sin ese toque de alegría que siempre lo caracterizaba. No cabía duda que algo pasaba en la relación del chico con su amiga Sakura. Él siempre amó a Sakura, desde que eran pequeños, ahora hasta hace un año, el sueño del rubio se hizo realidad, ser el novio de aquella peli rosa.

A pesar de que esa situación le dolía muy en el fondo, Hinata estaba feliz porque su amado rubio fuese feliz aunque fuera con otra mujer. Después de todo, sería algo egoísta pensar sólo en su propia felicidad. Sacrificó su amor, siempre lo mantuvo en silencio cediéndole la felicidad a alguien más. Le bastaba con saber que aquella persona que siempre ha amado sería feliz.

* * *

**Qué tal estuvo? o.o (espero y no tan mal)**

**En este cap no se vio que paso con Shikamaru. Pero es para seguir con la intriga.**

**Ya va tomando forma la historia, cierto? Hehehe el cap va dedicado a mi sensei. Que me inspira a seguir escribiendo :D GRACIAS SENSEI! Y tambien gracias a ustedes lectores :) **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**_Review~? _**

**_S a y o n a r a~_**


	6. La Deuda

**Ah! tarde de en cuanto a la hora, una disculpa. Pero también un agradecimiento a todos ustedes! Ahora mismo el tiempo no me alcanza el tiempo para menciones nicks hehe (se supone que tengo que tener la PC apagada ya)**

**Sin más les dejo el cap :D espero y lo disfruten.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta bizarra obra, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del excelso Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**La Deuda

P.O.V Temari

Nunca me imaginé ser partícipe de tremenda situación que experimente. De alguna manera me siento bien conmigo misma, al haber salvado a aquel chico me hizo sentirme como una buena persona.

Al llegar al hospital, baje lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me lo permitió, pedí ayuda a un enfermero que encontré en la entrada del hospital. En seguida llamo a uno de sus compañeros y ambos llevaron una camilla hasta mi auto. Abrí la puerta del asiento trasero abriendo paso para que los enfermeros pudieran hacerse cargo. Uno de ellos lo tomo por los brazos y conforme salía el cuerpo del chico del auto, el otro se hizo cargo de la parte de las piernas. Ya teniéndolo asegurado en sus brazos, ambos enfermeros lo posaron y acomodaron en la camilla, entraron a paso apresurado al hospital. Estando dentro llamaron a una enfermera, esta trajo un tanque de oxígeno junto con una mascarilla, la colocaron en el rostro del chico y comenzaron a tomar pulso.

Yo tan sólo permanecía de pie junto a un sofá en la sala de espera, donde me pidieron que esperara el diagnóstico del doctor, una vez el chico fuera atendido y estabilizado.

Mande un mensaje de texto a mi hermano Kankuro avisando que estaba en el hospital. Me di cuenta que no le aclaré el por qué mi presencia en el hospital, les explicaría en cuanto los viese.

El doctor no aparecía por ningún lugar, lo único que quería era saber que el chico estuviese bien e irme de ahí. Detestaba esperar, en especial en un hospital.

Al poco rato, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Una enfermera dirigió su mirada hacia mí e hizo una mueca de desagrado, seguidamente llevo su dedo índice a sus labios y me pidió silencio. Bufé molesta, y conteste en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible.

Fin P.O.V Temari

— _¡Temari! ¡¿Estas bien?— _se escuchó el chico al otro lado de la línea, una voz claramente alterada y nerviosa.

—Kankuro— suspiró aliviada.

—_Hermanita, dime que estas bien ¿Qué paso? ¿En qué hospital estas?_

—Estoy bien, estoy en el hospital que se encuentra a orillas de la ciudad, ya sabes cuál.

—_Ah, sí. Ahí trabaja una amiga tuya ¿no? Aquella que atendió mi pierna rota aquella vez_

—Sí, ese hospital. No demoren demasiado por favor—suspiró con cansancio— Quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible

—_Claro, vamos en camino. Ahí nos vemos_— escuchó terminar la llamada y guardó su móvil.

Ya se sentía más aliviada, el saber que sus hermanos venían la puso de mejor ánimo. Se sentía algo tensa después de haber pasado por todo ese embrollo. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar las noticias del doctor, en ese momento apareció por uno de los pasillos, un hombre de edad madura con una bata blanca que, claramente lo distinguió como médico.

—Señorita ¿Viene usted con el joven que fue ingresado hace un momento?

—Así es doctor

—Bien, he de suponer que es su esposo

—Ah, no. No se equivoque, no es mi esposo

—Oh, lo siento. Sólo puedo dar el diagnostico a un familiar — se disculpó.

Temari sólo pensó que aquello era una estupidez ¿Cómo que sólo un familiar? ¿Qué si no tenía familiar y el joven estaba por morirse? ¿Esperarían a un familiar? Que política tan absurda por parte del hospital.

—Quise decir doctor, yo soy su novia— dijo con una colosal fluidez la mentira.

—Ya veo, pero no me es suficiente señorita— vaya viejo terco.

—Lo siento, sus padres están fuera de la ciudad, por ahora sólo me tiene a mi— fingió con una expresión de compasión. Vaya actriz era esta rubia.

—Bien, siendo ese el caso, usted responderá por él— lo último no le pareció a Temari, volvía a sentirse responsable.

—Si doctor— aceptó la chica arrepintiéndose, de cierta forma.

—Bien, verá, su novio presentaba una hemorragia que si no fuera por su ayuda, él se hubiese desangrado. Parecía una herida insignificante, fue pequeña pero profunda. No me explico con qué pudo haberse provocado esta herida, pero ha de haber sido algo con gran filo para provocársela al grado que le mencione— Temari escuchaba atenta al doctor cruzada de brazos— Esta fuera de peligro, sanamos y cerramos la herida. Se le hizo una transfusión de sangre debido a que perdió sin duda una gran cantidad con la herida— explicaba con detalle y serenamente el doctor— Por ahora habrá que dejarlo reposar, en seguida le daré instrucciones para el cuidado de la herida.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

—Sí, pero le voy a pedir que sea breve, ya que necesita reposo y la hora de visitas ya está por terminar. La habitación es la 506, por el pasillo del costado izquierdo.

—Gracias— gratificó y se puso en marcha metiéndose por el pasillo anteriormente mencionado por el doctor, segundos atrás.

Caminando a paso tranquilo observaba los números de las habitaciones, que posaban a los costados de las puertas. Cuando por fin encontró el número mencionado por el doctor, sin dudar, giro la manija de la puerta y abrió. Decidida a entrar y asegurarse de la salud del joven, e irse sin más preocupaciones.

Entro y para su sorpresa encontró la cama vacía, se acercó más, encontró una mancha de sangre entre las sabanas. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna al ver aquel rastro rojizo. Trago saliva ante el nerviosismo, retrocedió unos pasos y bajo su mirada, se percató de otro rastro en el piso, gotas carmesí que conformaban un camino uniforme alejándose de la cama, sintió otro escalofrió. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Quería llamar a alguna enfermera, pero se armó de valor y siguió el camino que formaban aquellas gotas de sangre.

Se dirigían al baño de la habitación, siguió caminando hasta estar junto a la puerta del baño, esta estaba entreabierta. Inhaló hondo y la abrió por completo. Al abrirla sintió su cuerpo enfriarse, estaba una mujer tirada en el piso, su bata estaba llena de sangre por toda el área de su entrepierna. Temari sintió náuseas y salió corriendo de la habitación. Estando fuera miró a ambos lados del pasillo. No había enfermeras, tenía que llamar a una, esa mujer estaba desangrándose.

Entro nuevamente en la habitación y pulsó el botón de emergencia que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama. Lo pulso más de una vez con desesperación.

Se escucharon pasos rápidos en la habitación y entonces se dejaron ver dos enfermeras entrando a la habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto una de ellas con desespero.

Temari no articulo palabra, tan sólo guió su dedo índice y señalo la puerta del baño. La enfermera avanzó apresuradamente hasta llegar y al ver a la mujer tirada ahí, pidió a su compañera que llamara a un doctor.

Una de las enfermeras pidió a Temari que saliera de la habitación, ella obedeció. Ya estando fuera, se recargó en una de las paredes del pasillo y suspiró. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Aquella escena empeoró su "gusto" por los hospitales. Ella sólo quería verificar que el joven al que ayudó, estuviese bien. Pero el destino se empeñó en empeorarle el día.

Una enfermera salió de la habitación frente a ella, entonces no perdió oportunidad y se apresuró a preguntarle por la habitación del joven moreno.

—Disculpa, me mandaron a la habitación 506, y el número de esa habitación está ahí— señaló el número que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta por la cual había salido momentos atrás.

—Ah, lo siento mucho, tal parece que alguien cambio por mala jugada el número de las habitaciones. La que buscas esta justo tu lado derecho— aclaró la enfermera— Si me disculpas, tengo que seguir atendiendo esta emergencia. Con tu permiso— se despidió cortésmente y se marchó.

—Vaya bromitas me depara el destino…— refunfuño claramente molesta.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que con anterioridad había señalado la enfermera. Ahora temerosa de lo que pudiese encontrar dentro, dudo en abrir.

Una vez más se armó de valor y abrió. Entró temerosa y para su alivio, encontró al joven descansando en la cama.

—Gracias Kami— exclamo aliviada tratando de relajarse, mental y físicamente.

Se acercó a la cama y contemplo con cuidado los rasgos del joven. Seguía con la idea de que lo conocía de algún lugar. Pero el recordar en ese momento, le resultaría en vano, ya que no tenía cabeza para recuerdos ¡No era para menos!

Tomó asiento en la silla junto a la cama y soltó un suspiro de cansancio, que día tan ajetreado. Reviso su móvil verificando no tener mensajes de texto pendientes, no había ni uno sólo. Antes de guardar su móvil revisó la hora; 9:26 pm. Lo mejor sería salir ya de ahí, y esperar a sus hermanos fuera del hospital. No se sentía con condición para conducir nuevamente.

Dispuesta a irse, se puso de pie y justo cuando se dispuso a avanzar un paso e irse, sintió una fría mano tomar la suya. Dejo salir un grito al volver la mirada y se zafó del agarre de aquella mano.

—Por Kami…—se quejó el joven de la cama sentándose en la cama— ¡Guarda silencio mujer!

Temari aún sorprendida retrocedió unos pasos y lo observo asustada.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto confundido el chico ante la reacción de la rubia.

—Nada— desvió su mirada apenada.

—Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada— le sonrió.

—No te tengo miedo

—Si no me tienes miedo ¿Por qué gritaste?

-—No puedo creer que estés tan relajado después de casi morir en plena carretera…— evadió la pregunta y regaño al joven.

—La verdad, me da igual— dijo sin interés.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, más bien dicho. Hubiese preferido morir— suspiro el joven con pesadez.

— ¡Estás loco!

—No del todo

—Sínico, deberías de agradecerme por haber salvado tu vida

— Gracias, por prolongar mi miserable vida— soltó una carcajada— Supongo que estoy en deuda contigo…

Temari estuvo a punto de reprocharle, pero la tristeza en los ojos del joven la detuvo, se sintió incapaz de reclamarle algo a ese chico. Su sufrimiento estaba claro. Sintió algo oprimirle el pecho, el reflejo de la mirada de ese chico se parecía tanto al de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste callada, pensé que me seguirías reprochando— comento con burla el joven.

—No, ya me tengo que ir

—Espera

— ¿Qué quieres?

—No me presenté debidamente— aclaró su garganta y prosiguió— Soy Nara Shikamaru

—Felicidades— estaba más que claro que no quería algún tipo de charla con el chico— Si me disculpas, me tengo que ir

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvadora?

—No— dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Shikamaru quedo con su cabeza hecha un caos, no por el hecho de despertar en una habitación de un hospital y de paso al lado de una completa extraña. Lo que en realidad lo hizo quedar en esa situación de confusión, fue el simple hecho de haberse comportado cortes y lo peor de todo ¡Haberle sonreído!

Por otro lado, se sentía en deuda. Aunque tal vez era una mala jugada del destino para prolongarle su sufrimiento, o quizá, ella es algún tipo de ángel, un ángel que le salvo la vida.

— ¡Kuso!— se quejó tirándose de espaldas a la cama— ¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando? ¿Un ángel?— rio ante sus pensamientos— No cabe duda que estoy al borde de la locura

El Nara se bofeteaba mentalmente mientras la puerta de la habitación era llamada. Shikamaru se percató de esto, a los pocos segundos de salir de su trance.

—Pase…— respondió con desgano.

—Vaya, has de ser bipolar para cambiar de humor así de rápido. Primero me sonreías y ahora me tratas con una expresión de pocos amigos

—Oh, tú de nuevo— sonriéndole — ¿Acaso regresaste sólo para decirme tu nombre?

—No, vine a dejarte esto— se acercó a la cama y dejo sobre las sabanas el móvil del joven.

—Ah, eso…

—Sin más, me retiro— girando dispuesta a irse, la voz del Nara la detuvo.

— ¿Cómo puedo saldar mi deuda contigo?— suspiro— Como sea, cuando necesites algo, no dudes en acudir a mí. Podrás encontrarme en el edificio de las empresas Nar…— no termino debido a la interrupción de la chica.

—Gracias, pero no creo necesitar tu ayuda— se volvió hacia el chico y se acercó— Espero no verme en la necesidad. Hasta nunca— tras lo último salió rápidamente de la habitación, no quería seguir un momento más ahí dentro, se sentía extraña. Una sensación tan extraña que la molestaba, y no lo soportaba.

Por otro lado, el Nara volvió a quedar con su dilema en cuanto a las sonrisas que le sacó su salvadora. No se explicaba por qué aquella curva se formaba en sus labios ante la presencia de la chica.

Dejo de pensar en ello y suspiró llevando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. Tenía la impresión de haber visto a esa chica antes, pero… ¿Dónde?

—Un ángel no aparece más de dos veces ¿O sí?— rechistó al percatarse de que cayó de nuevo en esa estupidez del "ángel"— De lo que estoy seguro es de haberla visto antes… Tal vez en algún sueño, mi vida pasada— rio con diversión ante tales ocurrencias— Me estoy volviendo loco, riéndome por mi cuenta en una habitación de un hospital, y para colmo hablando conmigo mismo de ángeles— cerró sus ojos buscando descanso— Será mejor no seguir actuando así, terminaré en un manicomio— se sentó perezosamente e inclinó su cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados— Mejor llamo a Chouji para que me saque de aquí

Tomó el teléfono que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, marcó y la operadora del hospital pregunto el destino de su llamada. Respondió ante las interrogaciones de la operadora, y esta paso la llamada.

— _¿Diga?_

—Chouji

— _¿Shikamaru?_

—Sí, oye necesito un…— no termino de hacer la petición a su amigo, debido a la interrupción de si amigo.

— _¡¿En dónde carajos te habías metido? _

—Espera, deja te explico

— _¡Por supuesto que tienes que explicarme!— _su grueso amigo si que estaba molesto.

—Primero, ven al hospital por mí

— _¿Hospital? ¿Qué hospital? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?_— bombardeaba con preguntas al moreno que, lo único que pudo fue soltar un suspiro.

—Ehm…— rascando su nuca— No sé exactamente…

—_Bendita sea tu información ¡Que de nada me sirve!_

—Ya, ya…— echó un vistazo a la habitación y se percató del logo en la sabana, ahí se encontraba bordado el nombre del hospital— Estoy en el Nipón Medical

—_Estas lejos_

—Apresúrate, ya quiero salir de aquí

—_Que gruñón, voy en camino. Avisaré a tu padre que apareciste_

— ¡No! No lo hagas

—_Por supuesto que sí, no quiero más problemas como el de hoy en la tarde_

—Tsk… Está bien, acá te espero— y colgó.

Si así estaba Chouji de molesto y preocupado, no quería imaginarse a su padre. Si creyó estar en un problema sin salida, lo peor estaba por venir.

—Descansaré un poco antes de tener que soportar lo que mi padre me tiene preparado— suspiro y se recostó— Esa chica… Me sigue intrigando, sus ojos... ¡Sus ojos!— abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó inconscientemente— Ella es la chica… Ayer… e-ella…— se llevó su mano derecha a una de sus mejillas, para ser exactos, la mejilla que fue bofeteada por la bailarina de la noche anterior.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Neji, Shikamaru apareció. Está en un hospital al sur, Nipón Medical— ahora el regordete amigo de Shikamaru tendría que cumplir con la tarea de avisar a sus amigos la aparición del moreno.

— _¿Qué le ocurrió?_

—Adiós

No tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones, sólo cumplía con avisar. Lo preocupante era avisar al señor Nara, Shikaku había pasado el resto de la tarde con un humor de los mil demonios, no estaba para atender a nadie. No dejaba de repetir que su hijo era un cobarde.

—Señor Nara, Shikamaru apareció. Está hospitalizado en el Nipón Medical

—_Gracias por avisarme, iré en seguida_

—De acuerdo, nos vemos señor— un escalofrío se hizo presente en la columna de Chouji al imaginar lo que el señor Nara le diría a su mejor amigo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

— ¿Ocurre algo?— interrogó curiosa a su acompañante llevándose un bocado a la boca

—Sí, Shikamaru apareció

—Esas son buenas noticias— le sonrió.

—Para nosotros sí, pero para él…— bebió de la copa— Para él, desgraciadamente no

— ¿Por qué tan seguro?

—Lo conozco demasiado bien, después de todo, es mi amigo— le sonrió y le tomo una de sus manos a la chica frente a él.

— ¿No irás a verlo?

—Tengo una cita, con la mujer que se adueña de mis pensamientos

—Que cursi resulto ser, señor Hyuuga— vaciló la chica

—Tenten, no me hables de "usted"— le reprochó— Siento que hice algo mal y estas enojada

—Eres un libro cerrado ante cualquier persona, me sorprendes

—Tú no eres cualquier persona— deposito un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica

En definitiva, Hyuuga Neji había sido domado por aquella simpática y enérgica chica. Nunca imagino que se enamoraría de su asistente. Aquella morena que se presentó en su oficina pidiendo empleo, recomendada por uno de sus amigos de toda la vida, que últimamente no había visto, Rock Lee.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la hora que era, lo pasaron de lo lindo aquella tarde, una tarde que para la chica de cabellos oscuros, terminó demasiado rápido. Ella nunca imaginó que su sueño se volvería realidad, pasar todo una tarde con Naruto. El rubio del que se había enamorado, ese mismo rubio del que seguía enamorada.

En cambio, para el chico fue una experiencia extraña. Nunca había convivido más de treinta minutos con aquella chica. La veía cuando Neji se encontraba en casa de su tío, o simplemente cuando este le hacía compañía a la chica. Pero al haber compartido tan poco tiempo y un par de saludos, nunca estuvo bien informado de ella. Después de tantos años ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Que al pasar toda esa tarde con ella, se percató de lo agradable que resultaba su compañía. Una chica muy sencilla en cuanto a gustos, demasiado natural, alegre y llena de sonrisas sinceras.

Aquella tarde le pareció de lo más espectacular. Vaguearon por todo el centro comercial, al que fueron después del café. Corrieron como adolescentes haciendo travesuras a su paso, por supuesto, idea de Naruto.

Entraron a departamentales, se probaron ropa, y actuaban acorde al atuendo. Salían corriendo de ahí, para evitar llamadas de atención por parte de los encargados de las tiendas.

Pasaron por la mayoría de las tiendas, hasta que se decidieron por abandonar el centro comercial olvidando por completo el regalo que buscaba Hinata para Ino.

La acompaño hasta su casa, y ahora él se dirigía a la suya. En su camino analizaba todo lo sucedido esa tarde, sentía culpa por no decirle nada a su amada. Pero tampoco era que él tuviese la culpa, ella nunca contesto sus llamadas.

Tomó su móvil para intentar llamar de nuevo, ya que en lo que estuvo con Hinata, no cruzó por su mente intentar llamar a la peli rosa.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su mano, indicaba una llamada entrante. Sonrió animado, pero al observar el nombre que marcaba su identificador, su sonrisa se esfumo.

—Chouji…— suspiró— No, no tengo ramen.

—Baka, no te llamo por eso… Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Cuándo invitas un tazón con extra de cerdo?

—Cuando quieras— río ante la interrogativa de su ancho amigo.

—Ok— carraspeó— Volviendo al motivo de mi llamada…

— ¿Sí...?

—Neji y yo vamos camino al hospital en el que trabaja Sakura

— ¡¿Le paso algo a Sakura-chan?— en seguida se exaltó el rubio.

—No, al que le sucedió algo, es a Shikamaru

— ¿Lo golpeo Ino?

—No…— suspiro— No sé exactamente, pero será mejor que acudamos para saber que todo está en orden. Somos sus amigos

—Claro, llegaré en un par de minutos

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Después de unos momentos de descanso, el moreno fue sacado de sus sueños por una chillona voz.

— ¡Shika!— se escuchó por toda la habitación.

—Ino…— articulo con cansancio el moreno mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

— ¿En dónde estabas?—lo abrazo y enseguida se separó de él, para comenzar con su interrogatorio— No sabes lo preocupada que estaba

—Lo sucedido ya no importa

— ¡Claro que importa!

—Mendokuse…

— ¿Qué te sucedió?— observó la mano del chico.

—Nada grave

—Por supuesto que fue algo grave— se alejó del Nara poniendo sus manos en su cadera, demostrando su molestia— Si estás aquí, es porque fue grave

—Fue una herida en mi mano, fue un accidente. Por cierto ¿Quién te aviso que estoy aquí?

—Yo lo hice— se hizo presente una voz masculina en la habitación— Shikamaru, eres un sínico

Shikamaru, no volteo la mirada, tan sólo frunció el entrecejo y cerró los ojos.

—Mírame a los ojos, enfrenta el problema— ordenó con tono fuerte en su voz— Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, y tú en quién sabe dónde.

— ¿No se supone que la hora de las visitas termino hace horas?— inquirió Shikamaru volteando su mirada la de su padre.

—Tengo conocidos que me permiten lo que quiera y cuando quiera en este hospital. Ahora no cambies el tema

La puerta fue tocada, e Ino fue apresurada a abrir.

—Sakura, pasa— saludo sonriente Ino— Veo que vienes con Sasuke

—Lo encontré por casualidad en el estacionamiento, al parecer vino a ver a Shikamaru— explicó la peli rosa.

El Uchiha y la Haruno pasaron encontrándose con un ambiente demasiado denso.

—Ejm…— carraspeo Sasuke interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio— ¿Cómo estás?— cuestionó a Shikamaru.

—Mejor, gracias

La puerta volvió a escucharse dejando pasar a un chico ancho y a uno de cabello largo.

—Neji, Chouji— saludo con la mano Shikamaru.

Ino estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando la voz de Neji la detuvo.

—Naruto viene, se quedó estacionando su auto

La peli rosa echó una fugaz mirada al Uchiha y seguidamente hablo.

—Tengo que ir a tomar mi turno. Con su permiso— salió de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo estas amigo?— se acercó Chouji a Shikamaru preocupado.

—Como le dije a Sasuke, estoy mejor. Gracias— agradeció la atención de su robusto amigo.

—Basta, esto no queda así. Respóndeme en donde estuviste metido— indagó con voz fuerte y dura al muchacho en la camilla— ¿Quién era esa mujer que se hizo pasar por tu novia?

Shikamaru quedó en shock ante la interrogativa de su padre ¿Cómo que novia? ¿Quién dijo semejante cosa?

No salía de un apuro, cuando ya se estaba metiendo en otro inconscientemente. Ahora estaba más seguro de que lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse en aquel prado, no importase lo que pasará. Viviera o no viviera.

* * *

**Qué tal? Qué le falto? (Sensei! Después de presumirte el cap tantos días, aquí esta!)**

**Hehe bueno, como verán, ya se supo que ocurrió con Shika. Espero y les haya agradado, me esforcé, en serio D:**

**Una petición; díganme si resulta incomoda la lectura en algún momento :) **

**Gracias por sus reviews! Me llenan de alegría :')**

**S a y o n a r a~**


	7. Culpa

**Una enorme disculpa, pero como dicen, "mas vale tarde que nunca".**

**Bueno, me retrase con... dos días, ya que es la 1:46 am, o sea, sábado. Si, apenas termine de escribirlo :( perdon.**

**Pero sin más les dejo el capi.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta obra, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al excelso Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** _Culpa_

Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, se sentía una mujer miserable y deshonesta, un ser impúdico y deshonrado.

No supo en que momento tomo aquel curso su vida, tenía que poner las cosas en orden, hablar y aclarar todo. Hablar con la verdad, afrontar el lío que ella misma creó. Mas no estaba preparada, tal vez nunca lo estaría. No tenía cara para mostrarse tan fresca frente a él y decirle el rumbo que retomaron sus sentimientos. Eso significaría un gran daño de su parte, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo.

Lo mejor sería salir de ahí e ir a su casa, descansar y olvidarse de todo. Pero la situación no la beneficiaba en nada, el ascensor parecía descender cada vez más y más lento, comenzaba a tensarse cada vez más.

Cerró los ojos y decidió tranquilizarse, inhaló profundo y lentamente exhaló. Cuando sintió el ascensor detenerse, consecutivamente escucho las puertas de este abrirse. Suspiró y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la persona menos indicada para ese momento. Parpadeo un par de veces, sintió que iba a desfallecer justo cuando escuchó la alegre voz del muchacho frente a ella pronunciar su nombre.

— ¡Sakura-chan!— le llamó con esa inigualable energía con la que se dirigía a ella no le beneficiaba a su estado actual.

—Naruto…— articuló procurando sonreírle lo más natural y animada que podía.

— ¿Estas bien?— la tomó de la mano y la guió fuera del asesor con clara preocupación— Trate de localizarte toda la tarde, no respondiste mis llamadas. Pensé que algo grave te había sucedido.

Sakura con la mirada clavada en el suelo no emitía respuesta alguna para su preocupado novio. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse firme y mostrarse serena ante él pero…

—Lo siento Naruto…— se disculpó en voz casi inaudible a causa del nudo recién formado en su garganta.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan, no hay de qué preocuparse, lo que importa es que estas bien— se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos— Tranquila…— le repitió en un susurro estrechándola completamente contra él.

La peli rosa no pudo hacer más, quebró en llanto e instantáneamente se separó de él con brusquedad.

El acto de la chica lo dejó más que sorprendido, no se esperaba que lo rechazara de tal manera, le dirigió una mirada interrogante y confundida. Pero al posar su mirada sobre los ojos de esta, sintió su corazón oprimirse y su voz suprimirse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tanto la mañana como la tarde, no fueron de lo más lindo para el chico en especial. Pero que su noche fuese peor, definitivamente alguien le había hecho brujería o vudú, alguien que lo odiase demasiado lo perjudico de por vida, lo ahogó en un mar de desdicha. ¿Acaso la penitencia por su pecado era tan grande? La penitencia de un pecado que ni siquiera conocía.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando amenazas y regaños de nadie. Estaba harto, tenía que parar o lo volverían loco.

— ¿Me estas escuchando, Shikamaru?

—Por supuesto que te escucho, padre— suspiro cansado— Es imposible ignorar un sermón atiborrado de reprimendas

—No te voy a permitir que me hables así, soy tu padre, recuérdalo

—Lo sé, lo sé

—Ejm… Señor Nara, si me permite…— intervino en la discusión Chouji— Yo creo que no llegan a ninguna solución discutiendo de esta forma

—Yo sugiero que ambos descansen, y mañana lo platiquen con más calma. Como dos adultos— dijo sin rodeos Neji con madurez en sus palabras.

Shikaku se reprendió mentalmente por haberse mostrado tan novato ante aquella situación, definitivamente se desconoció por un momento. Cerro los ojos e inhaló profundo, exhaló de inmediato destensándose un poco y abrió los ojos para dirigir de nueva cuenta la mirada hacía su hijo. Pero esta vez, una mirada más apaciguada.

—Lo siento Shikamaru, mañana hablamos. Ambos estamos estresados y cansados.

El Nara menor, quedó perplejo ante la última reacción de su padre. Nunca se esperó esa respuesta por parte de él. Lo único que alcanzó a decirle a su progenitor fue un "Hasta mañana".

—Señor Nara, esto no puede quedar así— interrumpió una voz chillona, el recién sosegado momento— Shikamaru me ha humillado, se ha burlado de mí andando con una mujer a mis espaldas— se quejaba Ino detrás de Shikaku.

—Ino, mañana hablamos…— sin más, salió y cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando a la Yamanaka con la furia carcomiéndole los estribos.

—Ino, mejor vamos, salgamos de aquí— trataba de tranquilizar Chouji a su amiga— Te llevaré a casa, necesitas descansar también.

Antes de que el Akimichi dijera algo más, esta dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y soltó un bufido molesta.

—Shikamaru, esto no queda sí. Ya estoy harta de tus jueguitos y humillaciones, pero que quede claro que nada de lo que intentes anulará el compromiso— se volvió hacia la puerta abriéndola violentamente, saliendo a toda prisa con paso marcado por sus estrepitosos tacones.

Los presentes en el interior de la habitación quedaron en silencio, el resto de los amigos del Nara, agradecían al cielo por no tener una pareja como aquella rubia. Por otro lado, compadecían a su amigo por semejante bronca en la que se había metido, y ahora le resultaba casi imposible salir de ella.

—Chouji— llamó a su amigo con cansancio— ¿Podrías acompañar a Ino a su casa?

—Claro, te aviso cuando esté en su puerta sana y salva— le sonrió a su perezoso amigo y se guió hacia el pasillo procurando alcanzar a aquella rubia. Lo cual no le sería difícil, ya que el ruidoso caminar a pie de sus tacones era muy conocido para él y este le permitiría seguir sus pasos.

El chico de la camilla dirigió su mirada a los últimos dos que quedaban en la habitación, y comenzó a reírse. Provocando caras de confusión en sus dos amigos.

—Creo que tanta presión lo volvió loco— le dijo Neji a Sasuke, quién había sido sólo espectador en el tenso momento que acababa de vivir su amigo.

— ¿Crees que tengamos que llamar a un psiquiatra?— bromeó el Uchiha.

Por su parte, el Nara incremento su risa a carcajadas, provocando un ligero nerviosismo en sus dos compañeros.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó preocupado el Hyuuga.

—No es tan malo, tranquilo. Ino es bonita, seguro que el matrimonio le asentará bien y será menos… Irritante— agregó el otro divertido.

—No estoy loco— decía entre carcajadas.

—No, claro que no— respondieron con ironía al unísono los dos amigos de Nara.

—Tan sólo…— sus carcajadas no le permitían terminar frase alguna— Tan sólo… Miren sus rostros— estalló con una enorme carcajada, provocando que en los rostros de sus amigos, se moldearan muecas de confusión.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Respira…— trataba de tranquilizar Neji sereno.

Shikamaru no lograba tranquilizarse, y mucho menos con los actos y muecas de sus dos amigos "cubitos de hielo".

Los dos muchachos tomaron asiento y suspiraron en espera de que su divertido amigo se tranquilizara de una vez por todas. Lo cual no tomó demasiado tiempo, ya que no era para tanto, y ya escuchando al Nara más sereno. Prosiguieron con su interrogativa.

— ¿Ya nos vas a decir que era tan gracioso?— insistió Sasuke— Y no me salgas con que nuestras caras son graciosas…— bufó.

—Lo siento, pero esa es mi respuesta. Sus rostros durante el sermón de mi padre y los gritos de Ino, fueron únicos— aclaró con diversión— Definitivamente me alegraron el día— les sonrió, acto que los dejo anonadados. Tenían demasiado tiempo sin ver una sonrisa así de sincera en el rostro de Nara. Ellos por respuesta, le dedicaron una sonrisa de alivio, de alivio por ver que su amigo estaba volviendo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Daba gracias al cielo de sentirse más tranquila, nada había ido bien desde el momento en que subió a su auto. De ahí en adelante todo fue tenso y angustiante, no recordó momento de paz, hasta el momento en el que estuvo con sus dos hermanos que, ya la esperaban fuera del hospital para cuando ella salió.

En cuanto salió por las puertas cristalinas del hospital, lo primero que hizo, fue buscarlos con la mirada, en seguida se lanzó hacia ellos para atraparlos en un abrazo. Ellos desconcertados, permanecieron inmutados hasta que ella se separó de ellos.

—Temari— tomó la palabra Gaara— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hermanito, prefiero contarles todo cuando lleguemos a casa. Quiero estar lo más lejos posible de este hospital.

— ¡Pero estas herida!

—Oh, esto— dirigió su mirada a su blusa que tenía impregnada en ella rastros de sangre— No es mía— aclaró.

—Entonces ¿De quién es?— intervino Kankuro.

—Vamos al auto, por favor— comenzó a adelantarse y de inmediato sus hermanos siguieron sus pasos— ¿Podrías llevarte mi auto?— preguntó a Kankuro— Yo voy con Gaara

—Claro, no hay problema—afirmó.

—Bien, andando— les sonrió.

Les diría lo sucedido en cuanto estuviera en casa de sus hermanos, pediría una ducha para relajarse y así poder descansar. No tenía las energías para conducir de vuelta a su cuidad, no quería revivir el impactante recuerdo al pasar por aquel prado donde se había encontrado tirado a aquel chico. Definitivamente se quedaría con sus hermanos, y rogaba a Kami por no pasar una noche llena de pesadillas.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión de sus hermanos, pasaron en la sala y pidieron a la gente del servicio que prepararan la cena. Contó lo sucedido, dejando boquiabiertos a los dos hermanos, no era para menos, hasta para ellos era algo digno de admirar. Preguntaron detalles y curiosidades a su hermana, ella contesto cada interrogativa por parte de ellos, pero cuando preguntaron si conocía al sujeto o el nombre de este, ella negó conocerlo y sólo dio a conocer el nombre del chico.

—Nara…— articuló Kankuro repitiendo el nombre que su hermana recién había mencionado.

— ¿Lo conoces?— interrogó curiosa Temari.

—Por supuesto que lo conocemos— intervino de inmediato el hermano menor— Es el futuro presidente de una empresa, que representa una gran competencia para la nuestra, empresas Nara.

— ¿Entonces hubiese sido mejor que lo dejara morir en aquel prado?

—No hermanita, no seas sádica— bromeo su hermano Kankuro.

—Disculpen la interrupción, la cena está servida— informó uno de los sirvientes cortésmente y después de una reverencia se marchó.

Los tres hermanos se pusieron de pie del mullido sofá en el que estaban, abandonaron la sala de estar y se dirigieron al comedor. Estando ahí bromearon durante la cena, platicaron de cosas triviales. Temari se encontraba mucho más relajada, estaba feliz, sus hermanos siempre encontraban la forma de hacerla sonreír. Kankuro con sus ocurrencias espontaneas y los regaños que Gaara le proporcionaba al ocurrente hermano. Se sentía dichosa de tener a esos dos como hermanos.

Todo iba bien hasta que el móvil de Temari le indico una llamada, esta se disculpó por ello, sus hermanos le pidieron que contestara y en seguida ella salió del comedor y atendió la llamada.

—_Mi querida flor del desierto ¿No planeas venir hoy? Ya va siendo hora de que estés aquí, el lugar no es nada sin tu presencia— _escuchó una voz masculina, bastante conocida para su desgracia.

_—_Se me presentó un contratiempo, toda la tarde estuve atareada. No voy a poder ir, estoy con unas personas, en otra ciudad. Atiendo asuntos de mi trabajo.

—_Pero amor, tu trabajo es conmigo ¿Lo olvidas?_

_—_Lo sé, sabes que no falló nunca. Pero estoy en un asunto importante

—_Temari, sé que estas con tus hermanos. Deberías de saber que te tengo vigilada, si no quieres que algo malo suceda, ven de inmediato_

—Por favor, te lo pido. Es necesario que este aquí— insistió la rubia.

—_Ya dije, de ti depende lo que mis hombres hagan con tus hermanos_— sin más, terminó la llamada, dejando a la rubia con escalofríos.

Tenía que irse de inmediato, cuando ese sujeto amenazaba, cumplía palabra. Lo menos que Temari quería, era que sus hermanos fuesen lastimados, por eso lo mejor sería acatar las órdenes de su manipulador. Un hombre poderoso, ambicioso y malévolo, un hombre sin escrúpulos. Que hacía y deshacía a diestra y siniestra.

Sin demorarse más, entró al comedor y se despidió de sus hermanos sin aclarar nada de su repentino cambio de planes, tan sólo dijo un par de excusas absurdas y se fue, dejando su cena a menos de la mitad y a sus hermanos con la duda pintada en sus rostros.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Después de que la chica salió corriendo del lugar, él no tuvo las fuerzas para salir detrás de ella, su cuerpo simplemente no le contesto, se congeló, sin permitirle movimiento alguno. Aquellos ojos jade llenos de lágrimas, lo paralizaron por completo, pero no es como si nunca hubiese visto a la chica llorar, fue totalmente diferente. Esas lágrimas marcaban dolor y sufrimiento en su mirada, provocando reacciones de angustia en el chico, y su a vez, un sentimiento de culpa.

Nunca llego a la habitación en donde estaba su amigo, prefirió marcharse a casa y descansar. Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, un desconcierto. No comprendía nada, no entendía la reacción de Sakura. Todo eso fue tan extraño, necesitaba saber que sucedía, pero de nueva cuenta, la llamarla era inútil. Por más que la llamara, ella no contestaba.

—Tal vez tiene problemas familiares— pensó, tratando de tranquilizarse— Y yo no puedo apoyarla ni ayudarla, soy un inútil.

Por más que buscará respuestas, ninguna le convencía, la expresión de la chica tenía un sentimiento, pero lo desconocía.

—Tal vez se enteró de mi encuentro con Hinata— dijo para sí mismo el rubio— Creo que estuvo mal, salir con su amiga sin que ella se enterará. Soy un idiota— se reprendió.

No podía dejar de reprenderse, él le prometió que nunca la haría sufrir, y ahora se culpaba por el extraño comportamiento de su amada.

Decidió relajar su mente y así poder conciliar el sueño, lo cual no creyó posible, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada. Lo único que podía hacer, era darle su espacio a la peli rosa, y al día siguiente, acudiría a ella para aclarar lo sucedido. Que de alguna forma, lo hacía sentir culpable. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, necesitaba urgentemente un confidente.

—Necesito a alguien— pidió en susurro— Alguien… —- se puso de pie con desgano y tomo las llaves de su auto, salió de su casa y abordó su auto, lo encendió y así emprendió su camino.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Llevaban un bueno rato entre risas y charla, lo extraño fue que ninguna enfermera pidiera a los jóvenes visitantes, abandonar la habitación y dejar descansar al paciente.

El joven hospitalizado, contó su experiencia, o por lo menos lo que recordaba de ella.

—No entiendo— acotó el Uchiha tras haber escuchado lo ocurrido a su perezoso amigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?— interrogó el Nara ante la acotación de su amigo.

— El por qué golpeaste la ventana de tu auto, y… tu repentina actitud…

—Ah, eso…— se rasco la nuca buscando la forma de sonar convincente— Pues…Lo de la ventana fue un ataque de ira, y lo de mi actitud, no es nada.

—Eso sí que es extraño— comentó Neji con diversión.

—Cualquiera golpearía lo que tuviese cerca— trato de justificarse— ¿No?

—No me refiero a eso— aclaró el Hyuuga— Me refiero a tu actitud…

—En serio no es nada, sólo estoy más relajado— bufó al sentirse incomprendido el Nara.

Neji estaba por decir algo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, causando que esta crujiera, como aquellas de película de terror. Al abrirse por completo, se pudo divisar a un rubio ingresar a la habitación con un aura extraña rodeándolo. Los tres jóvenes lo observaron inmutados por el aspecto del chico, hasta que el Hyuuga hizo uso de palabra.

—Oh vaya, eres tú. Pensé que te habías ido

—Hace horas que te esperábamos ¿Qué hacías teme?— preguntó Sasuke.

—Fui a casa— atravesó la habitación y se detuvo frente la ventana.

— ¿Te encontraste con Sakura?— interrogó de nueva cuenta el de cabello azabache.

—Si…— respondió cortante y negligente incapaz de pedir ayuda o consejo alguno a sus amigos.

—Ya veo…— terminó el Uchiha con intención de dar por terminada esa incomoda conversación.

—Vamos chicos ¿Por qué tan tensos?— trato de animar Shikamaru.

— ¿Está todo bien con Sakura?— pregunto el Hyuuga, quién había permanecido en silencio.

—No…— volvió a responder de manera cortante aun dando la espalda a sus tres amigos.

—No insistiremos en saber qué te pasa, pero sabes que podemos ayudarte en lo que sea— dijo brindándole confianza y apoyo a su rubio amigo.

—Gracias Shikamaru— forzó una sonrisa para demostrarle su gratitud.

—A todo esto ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar?— desvió la conversación Sasuke— Ya es demasiado tarde.

—Cierto, es media noche— agregó Neji observando el reloj en su muñeca.

—No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia— dijo sin más el Uzumaki.

—Yo opino que…— comenzó a hablar Shikamaru — Salgamos de aquí

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso quieres más problemas?— preguntó Neji tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—No pasa nada, estoy mejor. En serio— salió de las sabanas de la camilla y se puso totalmente de pie, enseguida se tambaleó estando cerca de caer, pero gracias al Hyuuga, no cayó.

— ¿Vez como no estás bien?

—No pasa nada— se apoyó en la camilla y logró ponerse en pie nuevamente sin ayuda.

—Y según tú ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?

—A un bar— exclamó estirando sus extremidades para activar sus adormilados músculos.

—El incidente no sólo afectó tu mano, también tu cabeza…— bromeo el Uchiha.

—No se hagan los inocentes, también quieren ir ¿Cierto Naruto?— buscó apoyo en el rubio para convencer a sus amigos.

—Da igual…— contestó el rubio apático.

—Bueno, como quieran— se dirigió al Uzumaki y tomándolo por un brazo, lo jaló hasta la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— preguntó torpemente el Hyuuga— Estas en bata y descalzo

—No importa

—Si una enfermera te ve, informará a tu padre— advirtió sereno Sasuke.

—Pasaremos desapercibidos— insistió tercamente.

A los otros dos jóvenes, no les quedó más que seguir al enfermo y al deprimido.

No cabía en cabeza de nadie, ver a un joven con vendas en una mano y en bata. Simple y sencillamente, eso era de locos. Era de locos meterse en líos en ese hospital, era de locos tener que andar de niñeras cuidando al enfermo y al deprimido, era de locos tener que enfrentar el regaño del señor Nara al día siguiente, era de locos recibir mil y un reproches por parte de la prometida de su amigo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al llegar al dichoso bar, les prohibieron la entrada, desde luego, nadie dejaría entrar a un muchacho que llevase encima solo una bata de hospital y una mano herida, pero en fin, nada que el dinero no pueda arreglar.

En cuanto tomaron un lugar, Shikamaru ordenó enseguida bebidas, lo cual no era buena señal, y mucho menos en su estado. Por desgracia, ese Nara era insistente, terco, testarudo y obstinado. Si no querían terminar en un pleito en pleno bar, tenían que seguir de niñeras, cuidando a esos dos.

Las horas no pasaron en vano, el bar estaba por cerrar. Los cuatro jóvenes eran los únicos que permanecían ahí, en una esquina, con dos de ellos, en medio de una desafinada melodía, que apenas y tenía coherencia.

— ¡Salud!— gritó a todo pulmón el chico rubio del grupito mientras el moreno de coleta cantaba cual animal en agonía.

—Parece que ya se le olvido su depresión…— exclamó Sasuke viendo el comportamiento del Uzumaki, quien ahora se encontraba sobre la mesa moviéndose extrañamente.

— ¡La amo!— gritó de nueva cuenta el rubio.

—Yo creo que recaerá…— afirmo Neji.

—Yo opino…— se puso de pie el Nara sobre la mesa— Yo opino…— trataba de decir, pero el hipo causado por el alto nivel de alcohol, no lo dejaba.

— ¡Canta Shikamaru!— ordeno Naruto antes de beber lo último de su copa.

—Yo no nací para amar…— apenas alcanzaba a canturrear— Nadie nació para mí…— tarareaba después de cada frase.

— ¡Y dile que la quiero compadre!— gritó el Uzumaki señalando a Sasuke.

— ¿Compadre?— repitió confundido el señalado.

—Ignóralo, ya no sabe ni lo que dice— acotó Neji con fastidio— Será mejor sacarlos de aquí, antes de que dañen algo…— sugirió poniéndose de pie.

—Tú te encargas de Shikamaru y yo del idiota de Naruto— indicó Sasuke— Ah, y trata de ponerle la bata, está desnudo…— agregó con desagrado.

—Kami… ¿Por qué a mí?— se quejó el Hyuuga.

No tardaron demasiado en controlarlos, pero si en callarlos. Los sacaron a arrastras del bar, los subieron a sus respectivos autos, y así cada "niñera" se hizo cargo de llevar sanos y salvos al enfermo y al deprimido.

* * *

**Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado. Ofrezco disculpas si quedo muy bizarro o de plano no se le entendio D:**

**Espero sus reviews, recuerden que son los que motivan a los escritores ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto, hasta la proxima.**

**S a y o n a r a~**


	8. La Consulta

**Siempre tarde D: lo siento...**

**Pff... Ya sentía que no lo terminaba, pero no perdí la consciencia por completo (?) Si, estoy mas dormida que despierta. Por eso me disculpo si no se le entiende al final del cap. **

**Disfrutenlo :D**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta bizarra obra, son propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8:** _La_ _Consulta_

Apenas y recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero como siempre, el culpable de fue él. Tenía que desistir a sus arranques y comenzar a comportarse como era debido. Caía en cuenta de que su padre tenía razón. Al menos en gran parte de ello.

Lo mejor era recibir con los brazos abiertos lo que el destino le enviara, ya fuera bueno o malo. Al final todo tiene un porque, se daría por vencido, se casaría con aquella rubia fastidiosa. Tal vez la vida en matrimonio con ella, no sería tan mala, sólo era de seguirle el paso. Formaría una familia, convencería a Ino de permitirle ser padre.

No cabía duda de que estaba volviéndose loco, ahora veía el motivo por el cual su rechoncho amigo lo llevaba a ese lugar.

—Bien, si la dirección es correcta, es justo ahí— dijo apuntando con el índice a un edificio justo del lado izquierdo

— ¿Podrías explicarme porque venimos hasta acá?— pidió una explicación un joven moreno de coleta.

—Porque es la persona más profesional y recomendada en su campo.

—Pero viajamos de una ciudad a otra…— marcó el dato.

—Ya tranquilo sólo baja, yo iré a estacionar el auto. Te alcanzo enseguida.

—Bien, dime el número de piso— pidió el joven abriendo la puerta del auto.

—Último piso.

—Que pesadez…— se quejó con pereza bajando del coche y cerrando la puerta de este.

Se encamino hacía el edificio y entró, echó un vistazo al lugar. En cuanto localizo el elevador, se dirigió a este, presionó el botón y las puertas se abrieron en seguida. Oprimió el botón del décimo piso y ascendió. Al estar en el piso indicado, las puertas se abrieron y este avanzó hasta una chica que se encontraba en un escritorio ordenando un papeleo.

—Buenos días— saludó la chica al recién llegado.

—Buenos días, buscó a…

— ¿Es usted Nara Shikamaru?—

—Sí, soy yo— afirmó— Busco a…

—Sí, está por llegar— interrumpió la señorita— Por favor pase y tome asiento— se puso de pie abandonando su lugar, abrió una puerta que se encontraba a un costado del escritorio dando paso al joven.

—Gracias— agradeció la cortesía de la chica y entró por la puerta señalada y tomó asiento en un sofá cercano.

— ¿Le ofrezco alguna bebida?

—Agua, por favor.

—Por supuesto— cerró la puerta dejando solo al joven Nara.

Tenía la esperanza de no esperar demasiado, quería que aquello fuera breve. Fue en contra de su voluntad acudir a aquel lugar, pero era una orden de su padre, y como estaba dispuesto a comenzar su cambio de persona, tenía que comenzar a obedecer y acatar órdenes de su progenitor.

—Con su permiso señor Nara— dijo la chica al entrar y dar una botella de agua al moreno.

—Dime Shikamaru— le sonrió— No es de mi agrado que me llamen con formalidades.

—Lo siento Shikamaru, con permiso— se disculpó y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Shikamaru se puso cómodo en el mullido sofá, y bebió de la botella de agua, que para su sorpresa no le duró para la sed que sentía, y no era para menos. La resaca estaba más que presente, ahora si estaba arrepentido de haber bebido tanto la noche anterior junto con su hiperactivo amigo.

No se explicaba cómo es que despertó totalmente desnudo, y en su casa. Tal vez Neji o Sasuke lo llevaron, ya que eran los únicos consientes, hasta donde el recordaba. Referente a lo de despertar desnudo, seguramente vomito sobre su ropa, o más bien dicho, bata de hospital.

Rió divertido al imaginarse vomitando y sus amigos pidiendo disculpas a los encargados del bar, seguro no volvería a beber así por un buen tiempo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se sentía tan estúpida, tan impotente al no poder hacer nada por defenderse, por ser tan débil ante las garras de ese maldito, de infeliz y miserable hombre que la hacía sentir tan poca cosa. Manteniéndola acatando órdenes para que así este no dañara a aquello que más amaba en la vida, sus hermanos.

Ella no permitiría que aquel desgraciado afectara su vida profesional, no importase que la siguiera llamando cada noche, sin descanso, para acudir a aquel lugar y "cumplir con su trabajo", según él lo llamaba.

No había dormido nada, otra vez como cada noche, desperdiciaba sus horas de sueño metida en aquel lugar complaciendo con danzas sensuales a viejos degenerados, que pagaban cualquier cantidad por sus forzados bailes sobre una mesa. Menos mal que, sólo eran bailes y nada más.

—Tsk, voy tarde— dijo para sí misma aumentando la velocidad de su auto.

Ya era fin de semana y sin embargo tenía que acudir a su consulta, desde temprano recibió una llamada, pidiendo que tratará con una persona en especial. Entonces ella como toda una profesional, tomaría con responsabilidad su trabajo. No importaba si era un día de descanso, no importaba si caía una tormenta, ella estaría ahí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Estaba un poco preocupado, pero al tomar la decisión de mandarlo ahí, se sintió más que aliviado. Muchos apoyaron la alternativa y hasta recomendaron a un especialista, y más que convencido, el señor Nara llamo a su hijo para ordenarle que acudiera a el lugar tan recomendado que muchos conocidos le habían recomendado. Pero como siempre, su hijo no contesto, así que llamo a Chouji, quién enseguida acató la orden dada.

Dio indicaciones al ancho amigo de su hijo, especificó detalles y le proporcionó la dirección del lugar a donde tendría que llevar a su hijo. Aclaro que tendría que conducir a otra ciudad, no muy lejos de la que estaban.

El joven Akimichi aseguró que llevaría al Nara menor a dicho lugar, fue entonces cuando el señor Nara quedó más tranquilo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El moreno comenzaba a impacientarse, aquella persona estaba tardando demasiado y tanto la resaca como la falta de sueño, no le beneficiaban en el momento. Necesitaba hacer algo que lo mantuviera despierto, o simplemente salir de ahí, sino, terminaría dormido en el mullido sofá en que se encontraba sentado.

Tallaba sus ojos constantemente, bostezaba sin cesar y sus ojos cansados eran atestados de lágrimas a causa de los bostezos. Le estaba costando demasiado mantenerse despierto, deseaba recostarse sobre lo largo del sofá, pero necesitaba mantener la postura, no quería dar mala impresión a aquella persona.

Cansado de tratar de evadir el sueño, se puso de pie y avanzo hasta la puerta y antes de tomar la manija de esta, la puerta fue abierta tomando por sorpresa al Nara, que a su vez, fue golpeado con la ya abierta puerta. Retrocedió un par de pasos y llevo una de sus manos a su nariz verificando que no estuviese sangrando por el repentino golpe.

Levanto la mirada y tremenda fue su sorpresa.

— ¿Tú?— preguntó al ver a la persona recién llegada.

—No puede ser…— articuló con cansancio para sí misma al percatarse de quien se trataba. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su secretaria, la chica que minutos antes había atendido al chico— ¿Esta persona es el paciente que tengo que tratar con tanta urgencia, Matsuri?— le preguntó con esperanza a que estuviera equivocada.

Shikamaru tan sólo se quedó ahí parado observando desde el umbral de la puerta a la rubia, pensando que podía ser más que una casualidad encontrarse de nueva cuenta con su salvadora.

—Así es señorita Sabaku No— le confirmó, para desgracia de la rubia— Nara Shikamaru.

—Por Kami…— susurró— Gracias Matsuri— le sonrió— Y ya te lo he dicho, por favor dime Temari.

—Lo siento, Temari— le devolvió la sonrisa.

—_Actúa como la profesional que eres, tranquila. Es sólo un paciente más_— pensaba la rubia—Buenos días— saludó cortésmente introduciéndose en aquella habitación, o mejor dicho, consultorio.

—Buenos días— devolvió el saludo abriendo paso a la chica— Disculpa ¿Acaso eres la psicóloga?

—Así es, un gusto en conocerte. Soy Sabaku No Temari— se presentó con una sonrisa, colocando un portafolio en su escritorio— ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta?

—Claro— atendió el favor encomendado— ¿Pero cómo es qué…?

—Gracias— agradeció evitando que el joven terminara con su duda, mientras abría un de los cajones de su escritorio, sacando de este una pequeña cajita— Lo siento, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible— se disculpó tomando una botella de agua que posaba a un costado de su escritorio.

—Al parecer ya somos dos— le sonrió cómplice.

— ¿Quieres una?— preguntó ofreciéndole una diminuta píldora— Son naturistas, no te preocupes— le aclaró para después ingerir una píldora y beber de la botella de agua.

—Está bien, permíteme una— se acercó y tomó una— ¿Puedo beber de tu botella?— preguntó con atrevimiento.

—Claro, toma— le afirmó ofreciéndole lo que quedaba en la botella.

—Gracias— agradeció e ingirió sin más la píldora terminando por completo con el líquido restante.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le interrogó sentándose en un mullido sofá rojo.

—Nara Shikamaru

— ¿Puedo llamarte Shikamaru?

—Por favor— le respondió con simpatía.

—Perfecto— le sonrió— Toma asiento, no te quedes ahí parado— le pidió atentamente, a lo que el Nara tomó asiento en el sofá frente al rojo en el que se encontraba la rubia.

— ¿Y cómo estas Shikamaru?

El Nara soltó una efímera risilla haciendo leves movimientos hacia los lados con su cabeza en forma de negación.

—No del todo bien— contestó finalmente— De hecho, nada bien— suspiró sonriendo por haberse engañado con su primera respuesta.

—Ya veo…— buscando una postura más cómoda, cruzó una pierna con cuidado para evitar que su falsa se levantase. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por el Nara.

—_Esas piernas…_— pensó observando "discretamente" las torneadas piernas de la chica frente a él— _"Definitivamente es ella"—_ afirmó para enseguida elevó su mirada en busca de aquella mirada que le diría todo.

— Te vez muy tenso ¿Has buscado solución alguna para esa evidente tensión tuya?

—Sí, pero no la hay— desvió su mirada y se recargó por completo en el respaldo del sofá dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Yo creo que si la hay, Shikamaru— trató de animarlo y le sonrió—Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte— le demostró total confianza.

—Te morirás de risa al saber mi situación— bromeó el moreno.

—Tranquilo, eso no sucederá. Pero si no estás cómodo compartiéndome lo que te inquieta, está bien.

—Platiquemos de algo más— propuso— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Ya estoy algo grande, o mejor dicho viejo— respondió con ironía y rió divertido— Tengo veintiséis.

—Eres muy joven Shikamaru— le sonrió— Cuéntame de tus metas a corto plazo ¿Cuáles son unas de ellas?

—En realidad, no tengo ninguna

— ¿Qué tal a largo plazo?— insistió la rubia.

—Mucho menos

—Eres una persona que aparenta no tener motivación— lo miró atentamente.

—La verdad es que no tengo motivación alguna— se enderezó y apoyo ambos brazos en las rodillas intentando cruzar su mirada con la de Temari, de nueva cuenta— A pesar de no encontrarle sentido a mi vida… Agradezco el que me hayas salvado— agregó el Nara, tratando de sacar el tema resaltando lo último, cosa que Temari paso por alto.

— ¿Crees qué algo falta en tu vida?— preguntó tomando por sorpresa al joven sacándolo de su insistencia por atender su duda. Después de todo, ella estaba ahí como profesional.

—Eso…— repitió dudoso para sí mismo—Definitivamente no— terminó por responder, con tono serio.

—Seguro que hay algo que…

—Alguien…— interrumpió— Alguien falta en mi vida.

— ¿Alguien?— interrogó ante la respuesta del Nara.

—Yo sólo pido a una persona que me enseñe que lo que vivo no lo es todo— soltó un largo suspiro y se puso de pie— Espero que me ayude a encontrarle el sentido a la vida…— decía mientras caminaba hacia un gran ventanal del consultorio— Espero alcanzar la felicidad…— se detuvo— Sobre todo, espero a alguien que me enseñe a…— sonrió de medio lado enfocando su mirada en el cielo, exactamente en una blanca y esponjosa nube— Que me enseñe a amar— completó.

—Esa persona puede llegar en cualquier momento— animó con tono gentil.

—Es muy tarde para eso— le respondió serio, regresando al sofá.

—Por supuesto que no, eres muy joven— animó la rubia.

—Estoy comprometido…—bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos.

La rubia nunca se esperó aquella respuesta por parte del chico Nara. Pero en seguida ato cabos y comprendió todo, él era infeliz por su futuro matrimonio, obviamente no lo deseaba. Todos sus problemas giraban alrededor de aquel indeseado compromiso.

— ¿Por qué crees que no podrás alcanzar la felicidad que tanto anhelas con tu prometida?— inquirió buscando profundizarse en aquella problemática recién sacada a la luz.

—Porque no la amo.

—Tal vez eso es lo que tú crees.

—No, no es así— tragó saliva, comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado sacando a flote ese tema— Lo he intentado de mil y un maneras para sentirme bien a su lado. Pero no… Yo no…No puedo.

— ¿Tú le propusiste matrimonio?

—Sí…

— Has de tener un motivo, de gran importancia para ti.

—Quiero que mis padres sean felices— dijo con determinación el moreno.

—Quieres lograr la felicidad de alguien más a costa de la tuya…— agregó, recibiendo un desganado movimiento en forma de afirmación por parte de Shikamaru, quien permaneció en silencio— Estoy segura que si tú eres feliz, ellos los serán.

—Ellos quieren que me case con ella, me lo venían insinuando desde hace mucho, entonces me resigne a aceptar ese destino, y fue como le propuse matrimonio a Ino.

—Con que el nombre de la afortunada, es Ino— acotó pretendiendo animar al joven de nueva cuenta.

—Yo no lo llamaría fortuna— comentó con aburrimiento— No puedo hacerla feliz, antes era distinto, ella llenaba ese espacio vacío en mi vida, ya no estaba solo. Tenía a Ino, desde que la conocí ella estuvo conmigo incondicionalmente— tragó saliva y continuó— Me he comportado como un idiota con ella, la mayoría de las ocasiones, la procuraba para satisfacer mi apetito sexual— dijo sin orgullo alguno, sintiéndose escoria.

—Concuerdo en que no es nada de lo que se puede estar orgulloso, pero sé que lo reconoces como error, y como es bien dicho; de los errores se ha de aprender.

— ¿Qué podría hacer?— le cuestiono con una expresión de desesperación.

—Shikamaru, sólo puedo orientarte, tú eres el único que tiene la respuesta a lo que tienes que hacer. Eres el único guía de tu destino.

—La pastilla no ayudó en nada— cambio el tema drásticamente— Creo que sólo empeoró mi molestia— demarcó pasando una mano por su cabeza.

—Es normal, tranquilo. Sacar tan de repente todo lo que aprisionas dentro de ti, tiene consecuencias. Así que por ser tu primera sesión, dejaré que te vayas— le indicó la rubia de forma flexible poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a su escritorio— No estas acostumbrado a esto.

—Supongo que… Gracias— dijo inseguro.

—Ve tranquilo, yo te llamo para tu próxima sesión. Deja los datos con mi secretaria.

—Si no es mucha imprudencia ¿Podría tener tu número de móvil?— preguntó con aire de confianza.

—Claro, sólo que ahora mismo no tengo tarjetas…— le informó indagando en su portafolio y en los cajones de su escritorio— Supongo que tendré que anotarlo en algo.

—Aquí— le indicó deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata.

— ¿Eh?— exclamó confundida.

—En la corbata—le indicó tendiéndole la prenda.

— ¿Es una broma?— le cuestiono incrédula soltando una sonora risa

—No— negó sonriéndole de medio lado.

—Qué extraño eres, sólo no me culpes de haber arruinado tu corbata. No me haré responsable.

—Es mi favorita— agregó después de que Temari termino de anotar una serie de números.

—Lo siento mucho, no hay marcha atrás— le advirtió divertida— Bien, te deseo un feliz día Shikamaru. Cualquier situación en que necesites de mi ayuda, llámame— ofreció mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

—Gracias.

La rubia se detuvo frente a él, se alzó de puntillas quedando a escasa distancia del rostro del Nara. Pasó la corbata por el cuello del chico logrando rodearlo.

—No hay de que— le dedico una relajada sonrisa y volvió a su escritorio.

—Hasta luego y gracias por todo— se despidió el moreno y salió del consultorio.

Al salir pagó la sesión a la secretaria y dejo sus datos, como momentos atrás le había indicado la psicóloga. Seguidamente se encamino al ascensor, lo abordó, seleccionó la planta baja y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

En el transcurso de descenso, no hacía más que sonreír y pensar la forma de saber más de SU psicóloga, quien era nada más ni nada menos que su salvadora, y si su memoria no le fallaba, era también aquella hermosa y renegada bailarina. Aunque lo de renegada, le ponía en duda que fueses ella. Después de todo, se comportó bastante cortes y amigable con él.

—Seguro es parte de su trabajo ser así— suspiró confundido.

Ya tendría tiempo de saber más de ella, al parecer sus terapias serían más de las que el imaginaba. Por ahora obedecería las ordenes de la chica, iría a descansar, su cabeza tenía una turba dentro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sentado en un cómodo sillón de aquel lugar, leía una revista para nada educativa o con fines productivos.

— ¡Uy! Esto sí que es impactante— exclamó para sí mismo un muchacho robusto— ¡Uff! Que fuerte...— emitía sin pudor procurando tomar una postura cómoda en el sillón.

—Será mejor que no te pongas cómodo, es hora de irnos— lo interrumpió un joven de coleta llegando hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

— ¡Observa esto!— le ordeno Chouji a su amigo restregándole la revista en la cara.

—Aléjala, no puedo ver— se quejó.

—Lo siento— se disculpó y descendió su estado de euforia el Akimichi.

— ¿Qué es?

—El mejor chisme de la semana— le respondió buscando el "importante" artículo en la revista.

—No me interesa…— expresó fatigado mientras se encaminaba a la entrada la salida del edificio.

—Está bien, vamos ya— obedeció lo anteriormente ordenado por su amigo— Dime ¿Qué tal te fue?— alcanzó a su amigo y lo guió al estacionamiento.

—Excelente— enunció dejando ver una muy calcada sonrisa.

—Creo que eso fue algo más que una terapia, hasta la corbata traes desatada— agregó sin pasar por alto el detalle de la corbata.

—-Ocurrió algo increíble— comentó con cara de soñador.

— ¿Increíble?— el de los huesos anchos cambio su cara de duda a una de total picardía— Pues ya me imagino, terminaste "increíblemente" rápido. Pensé que durabas más— bromeo con albur.

—Deja de pensar en sexo— le ordeno molesto.

—Es gracioso sacar comentarios así en tu presencia— le comentó divertido.

—Si tú lo dices— rodó los ojos el Nara y abrió la puerta del auto, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—Ya no seas amargado y prepárate para sobrevivir otro día en la empresa.

—Tengo que ir a descansar

—Son ordenes de tu padre— le informó con cansancio Chouji.

—La psicóloga me ordeno descansar— se defendió Shikamaru.

— ¿Desde cuándo obedeces órdenes, en especial de una extraña?—indagó con curiosidad el Akimichi ante la actitud de su perezoso amigo.

—Ella ya no es una extraña

— ¿La conoces?

La conocemos— recalcó el moreno y dicho lo último, reclinó el asiento dispuesto a tomar una pequeña siesta a lo largo del camino.

— ¡Oye! No te duermas, cuéntame que pasó

—Nada, tu estate tranquilo— cortó la charla y se acomodó en el asiento— Me despiertas cuando lleguemos a la cuidad.

—Y recordar que no querías venir— agregó bromista el joven robusto.

El Akimichi resignado, soltó un largo suspiro al percatarse de que el Nara no seguiría con aquella conversación y encendió el auto, poniéndolo en marcha rumbo a su cuidad.

El grueso amigo de Shikamaru, no dejaría así esa charla, quedaba pendiente. No le sería tan fácil evadirle el tema. Le insistiría, no por el hecho de ser metiche o algo por el estilo, sino, por el simple hecho de ver un cambio en la mirada de su amigo, en su actitud. En definitiva, notó un aura más sereno, vivo y alegre en el Nara. Comenzaba a sospechar que no llevó a su amigo con una psicóloga, más bien era una bruja. Porque lograr un mínimo cambio en la amargada actitud de Shikamaru, era de admirar y considerar un milagro.

* * *

**Como ya se percataron, por fin hay mas contacto con Shikamaru y Temari (y habrá todavía más huhuhu~). Temari tiene profesión, así es. No trabaja en_ ese_ lugar por gusto. Ya verán quien la controla así. **

**Siento que ya se merecían un capitulo para ellos, por eso no se supo nada de los demás :)**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y gracias a las nuevas lectoras! :D **

******Ahora, si no sería mucha molestia, ahí abajito hay un botonsito mágico que les permite dejarme un review. Motivenme :3**

******S a y o n a r a~**

* * *

******Pd: Cap dedicado a Nona-chan (_Nonahere)_, por su cumple. Yo siempre retrasada en acontesimientos, lo siento haha. Espero y te haya gustado ;)**


	9. Condena parte1

**u.u Ah! No tengo perdón de nadie. Dos semanas sin actualización, cierto? ... Que verguenza!**

**Bueno, ahora si estoy puntual, pero les debo dos capítulos D: **

**Lo que importa! Aquí esta el corto y raro cap de hoy :D **

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta bizarra obra, no me pertenecen. Son creación de la magnifica mente de Masashi Kishimoto. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Condena (parte 1)**

P.O.V Shikamaru

Hasta el día de hoy me parecía increíble y sorprendente, a pesar de mis sospechas, nunca creí que fuera del todo cierto aquello que en su momento imaginé.  
Esto me hacía tener una perspectiva diferente sobre ella, sobre Sabaku No Temari, mi psicóloga. Seguía sin comprender, estaba tan confundido, ella era otra persona fuera de las sesiones. Según recuerdo nuestros encuentros anteriores, por cierto, en lugares totalmente distintos. Cuando salvó mi vida y me trato como la peor persona del mundo, y por supuesto, en aquel lugar de ambiente dirigido a sólo audiencia masculina.  
Cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera una gemela, era la explicación más racional que encontraba. Porque a decir verdad, manejaba personalidades completamente diferentes. Como psicóloga era bastante amable y profesional, por otro lado. Ella era una chica ruda que sin dudar le soltaría una bofetada a cualquier persona, como lo hizo conmigo en el Table Dance, y sin motivo alguno.  
La hermana gemela, las coincidencias, nada de eso existía. Lo comprobé hasta aquel día…

_Flashback_

_Decidí seguirla después de mi sesión semanal. Pasé la tarde siguiéndole los pasos, pero todo iba tan cotidiano. Las compras en el supermercado y en tiendas departamentales, el gimnasio, un spa y cosas que una mujer normal haría. Pero lo normal no fue por mucho._

_Cuando la chica arribó a su domicilio, esperé una hora entera fuera de aquella inmensa y bonita casa. Los minutos pasaban y ella parecía no dar movimientos sospechosos, estaba por marcharme con la idea de que me había vuelto totalmente loco, y por si fuera poco, actuaba como un acosador al estarla espiando y siguiendo._

_Era algo tarde, el cielo ya estaba teñido de un azul oscuro y profundo, yo seguía fuera de mi ciudad. Resignado retome mi postura, estaba por encender el auto dispuesto a marcharme, hasta que la vi salir. Vestía una gabardina totalmente negra y una boina al color del largo abrigo, por calzado llevaba botas, según me dio a entender el estruendoso ruido que causaban el tacón de estas. Recliné rápidamente el asiento para no ser visto por ella, ya que me encontraba frente a su casa._

_Escuché el sonoro rugido del motor de su auto al ser encendido, seguidamente el fuerte chillido de las llantas al poner en marcha su auto. Según escuche el suave rugir de su auto, arrancó iniciando su partida a gran velocidad. _

_Cuando escuche el sonido de su auto alejarse, enderecé el asiento en seguida y retome mi postura, no tuve tiempo de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad. Arranqué a gran velocidad, logré divisar las luces rojas de la parte trasera de su auto. Disminuí velocidad para mantenerme a una distancia adecuada y así evitar ser descubierto. _

_Salimos de la ciudad y conduje durante treinta minutos por una oscura carretera. Llevaba los faros apagados, no quería que se percatara de la presencia de mi auto detrás del de ella. Se desvió entrando a una brecha que se encontraba justo a un lado de la carretera, me detuve esperando que se alejara un poco, y tras un par de segundos, seguí detrás de ella. La desviación nos condujo hasta un lugar bastante familiar para mí. Ese anuncio luminoso, ese estacionamiento, esa edificación con un aspecto reservado… Todo me indicaba que había vuelto a aquel Table Dance de hace un mes. Era totalmente increíble…_

_/Fin del Flashback_

Aquello me había dejado perplejo, pero ahora trataba de restarle importancia, después de todo, no era de mi incumbencia la vida privada de mi psicóloga.

Lo mejor era relajarme y dejar de indagar en la privacidad de esa bella mujer, que por cierto aún no llegaba. Hace más de veinte minutos que debió de haber hecho acto de presencia, se supone estaría aquí para mi cuarta sesión.

Cielos, tenía que dejar de preocuparme o pasar por experiencias extravagantes. Desde hace unos días atrás sentía una extraña sensación que aún no logro comprender, siento extrañas punzadas en mi pecho, tal vez son las secuelas de los momentos amargos que he pasado, mi corazón está sufriendo las consecuencias. Necesito ir con un medico si no quiero morir de un infarto, o algo por el estilo. Pero eso será después, ahora tengo que permanecer aquí hasta que mi sesión concluya.

Estas sesiones han hecho un par de cambios en mí, gracias a ella mi vida se tornó un poco más relajada, me siento libre, ahora incluso puedo soportar a Ino. Hecho que deja a todos sorprendidos, incluso a mí, sólo hay un arrepentimiento ahora… Quisiera que no hubiese sucedido, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

A pesar de sentirme mal por haber hecho aquello, no le encuentro lo malo, después de todo es mi prometida, yo puedo tocarla y hacerla mía. En fin, ella me lo venía pidiendo hace ya tiempo, yo se lo negaba, pero mis impulsos me orillaron a cometer aquello.

Por supuesto que no iba a buscar a alguien más para satisfacer mi apetito sexual, eso me convertiría en un cobarde sin dignidad. Teniendo a mi pareja no tenía que verme en la necesidad de aquello. Pero como siempre, lo que aún me incomoda, es el simple hecho de no tener esa satisfacción. Podrá sonar muy ingrato de mi parte, pero la verdad es que siento la necesidad de algo más, siempre es sexo, sexo y más sexo. Cada caricia, cada beso, incluso cada embestida que proporciono al delgado y desabrido cuerpo de Ino, no contiene ni el más pequeño contenido de amor ni delicadeza. Me esfuerzo para que aquellos momentos sean algo más que sexo, pero la lujuria me ciega. Maldición, comienzo a sonar como un depravado sexual.

Ya basta, creo que ahora tengo otro problema más que atender con mi psicóloga. Espero no me juzgue mal por contarle mis momentos de lujuria. Tengo la ligera sensación de que no lo hará. Si ella hace cosas tan extravagantes, lo mío no era nada.  
Ahí está de nuevo ese dolor… ¿Qué será? Comienza a preocuparme, espero y cuando llegue a la sesión, no me encuentre tirado en el piso a causa de un infarto.  
Que drama estoy haciendo, tal vez no es nada grave, y si lo es, sé que mi ángel estará para salvarme.

Fin P.O.V Shikamaru

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La felicidad no cabía en ella, tenía la sensación de que el destino le sonreía por fin, todo iba marchando según lo había planeado. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y su felicidad estaría asegurada de por vida.

No se equivocó al haber utilizado aquella lencería, el haberlo seducido de esa manera, el apegar su cuerpo lo suficiente a él, el refregar su piel desnuda contra la de él y besarlo con deseo, fueron el fin a la cordura del joven moreno, quien la había estado negando hasta el día de ayer.

Lo sintió tan hambriento, deseoso y desesperado por satisfacción carnal. La verdad es que lo sintió tan diferente, su contacto fue brusco, diferente al de sus antiguos momentos pasionales.

—Lo que importa, es que has vuelto a mi Shika— se auto convenció a sí misma una chica rubia que se encontraba totalmente desnuda sobre una desecha cama— Sólo una noche como la anterior me es suficiente para adelantar la boda— río por lo alto y tomó siento al borde de la cama. Se puso de pie y flaqueo un poco logrando sostenerse de la mesita de noche y el borde de la cama. Se sentó de nueva cuenta en el borde de la cama y llevo su mano a su entrepierna, inhalo y en seguida soltó un pequeño quejido al tocar su intimidad.

Estaba adolorida, como si de su primera vez se hubiese tratado.

—Que absurdo— bufó molesta y haciendo caso omiso a su molestia se dirigió a la ducha— Ya pasara, después de todo tenía demasiado tiempo sin hacer el amor. Mi cuerpo se desacostumbro al de mi querido Shika— pensó insanamente posicionándose debajo de la pequeña cascada de agua.

No demoró demasiado en salir de la ducha, llevaba prisa. Tenía que estar al lado de Shikamaru en la oficina y seguir con los preparativos de la boda, también tenía que ir a visitar a su amiga Sakura, la había llamado la tarde anterior. Se le notaba desesperada, Ino se negó a escucharla por medio de un teléfono, así que le propuso un encuentro en la cafetería del hospital en donde la peli rosa trabajaba. Quien acepto no muy convencida.

—La llamaré, seguro esta por irse a trabajar— envolvió la toalla en su cuerpo y salió hacía su habitación. Al pasar por un enorme espejo se detuvo y observo detenidamente su reflejo, dejo la toalla caer a sus pies y se colocó de perfil. Llevó sus manos a la altura de su vientre y acaricio lentamente la firme piel. Frunció el entrecejo y separo sus manos de su vientre— Perderé la hermosa figura que he conservado hasta ahora— hizo una mueca de desagrado— Tal parece que ese será mi sacrificio— suspiró y se dirigió a su guardarropa adentrándose en lo más profundo de este.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No tenía por qué mentirse, no se sentía de humor para ir a encerrarse a su oficina hasta que aquella sesión terminara. Necesitaba estar en un lugar más fresco y despejado, a pesar de que estaban a inicios de invierno, ella prefería el exterior. Un lugar en el cual ella se sintiera relajada para hacer las cosas bien. No quería que por su estrés, ella terminara siendo la paciente.

Definitivamente llamaría a su paciente, que seguramente ya estaba esperándola. Le indicaría el lugar de su sesión, seguro a él también le vendría bien un poco de aire fresco y naturaleza.

—Bien, veamos…— sacó su móvil y busco entre su lista de contactos— Nara… Oh aquí está, Nara Shikamaru— presionó y comenzó a llamar.

Lo saludo con cortesía y sin rodeos le mencionó el motivo de su llamada, rápidamente le indico el sitio que tenía en mente para su sesión, no le quedaba muy lejos a ninguno de los dos. Él no se escuchó molesto ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, tal pareciera que acepto con gran alegría. Al estar ambos de acuerdo, terminaron la comunicación.

—Definitivamente estoy haciendo un bueno trabajo— se aseguró a si misma al haber sentido aquella reacción positiva del moreno—Reduciré las sesiones.

En las últimas tres sesiones que había dado a su actual paciente, él cambió drásticamente, ya no era tan cerrado, aunque aún había temas que no lograba indagar. No podía comenzar a inquirir en el tema de su relación con Ino, sin duda alguna le causaba gran incomodidad al muchacho, pero era cuestión de tiempo, ahora que lo veía y sentía más relajado todo sería más fácil.

Le alegraba llevar su trabajo con éxito, los demás pacientes eran casos escuetos, simples y triviales. Todo iba excelente en su campo profesional, quisiera que así fuese en su vida personal.

Deseaba dejar de ser tiranizada por ese asqueroso y repugnante hombre que la manipulaba, estaba harta de amenazas. No soportaba más el hecho de ser manoseada por hombres desmoralizados y degenerados. Agradecía el hecho de sólo complacer con danzas y no con sexo, un acuerdo que logró pagando un precio muy caro. Preferible haber pasado por una cama ajena, a haber pasado por cientos de estas…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La llamada de su amiga la desconcertó, tenía tiempo que no la escuchaba tan eufórica y enérgica. Ambas quedaron de encontrarse en la cafetería del hospital en donde Sakura trabajaba, ya que en ese momento estaba en sus horas de trabajo, pediría un par de minutos para hablar con Ino.

Entró a la cafetería la chica de cabello rosa y tomo asiento en una de las mesas del fondo dispuesta a esperar. Su espera no fue larga, a menos de diez minutos, su delgada y rubia amiga hizo acto de presencia entrando por la puerta de cristal que se encontraba en la entrada de la cafetería.

— ¡Sakura! —gritó la rubia desde la entrada agitando su mano en forma de saludo. Sakura imito el saludo y le sonrió.

— Hola amiga ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó ya estando frente a su peli rosa amiga, a la cual saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Ino— suspiró— Estoy mejor, gracias ¿Qué tal tú? Te veo bastante eufórica

— ¿Se me nota?

— ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?— respondió sarcástica .

—Uff, que alivio. Pensé que era muy obvia— exclamó sin percatarse del sarcasmo por parte de Sakura.

—Lo dije sarcásticamente, cerda— bromeó.

—Eres mala con tus sarcasmos, frentona— se defendió Ino.

—Ok, al grano porque tengo mi tiempo contado. Apenas y conseguí estos minutos libres— se apresuró a decir la Haruno.

—Bueno, está bien. Te lo diré.

Sakura se acomodó en la silla irguiéndose hacia adelante demostrando total atención a su amiga.

— ¡Shikamaru me hizo el amor!— le dijo radiante mientras daba pequeños aplausos con rapidez.

— ¿En serio?— le preguntó incrédula Sakura— ¿Segura que no estabas ebria?

— ¡Ash! Obvio que no Sakura— exclamó con un aire de molestia por la bromita de su amiga.

—Sabes que bromeo, Ino— le sonrió y tomó su mano en forma de apoyo— Me alegra mucho que vuelvan a retomar su relación como es debido.

—Gracias, Sakura— le regalo una amplia y blanca sonrisa— Seguro que no soportó más y por eso cayó rendido ante mis tentaciones— le guiñó un ojo en forma de complicidad.

— ¿Usaste aquella lencería que te regale en tu cumpleaños?— interrogó curiosa la peli rosa.

— ¡Sí!

—Te dije que era un arma mortal— rió la Haruno con su ahora mórbido ego.

—Gracias por ello.

—No hay nada que agradecer, sólo cuéntame ¿Cómo fue?

—Muy diferente, al parecer desahogó toda la tensión sexual que tenía— informó sin pudor la Yamanaka.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— interrogó aún más intrigada Sakura.

—Sus movimientos eran tan plenos. Ahora mismo tengo una ligera molestia en mi entrepierna— indicó con una mueca.

— ¡Wow!— exclamó sorprendida la enfermera Haruno.

—Después te cuento con más calma, mejor dime ¿Cómo sigues con Naruto?

—Tengo más de tres semanas que no lo veo…—respondió bajando la mirada.

— ¿Qué me dices de Sasuke?

—Tampoco lo he visto desde aquel día en que Shikamaru fue internado.

—Ya veo…— suspiró y se puso de pie, se acercó a su amiga y se inclinó para darle un abrazo— No te preocupes Sakura, todo estará bien. Sólo aclara tu mente— se separó y le sonrió.

—Gracias, Ino— le sonrió y la observó con su mirada cristalina a causa de las lágrimas.

—Está bien, ya me retiro para dejarte trabajar, seguro te llaman la atención si no obedeces el tiempo que te concedieron.

—Cierto— soltó una risa y se puso de pie— Nos vemos luego— se despidió con beso en la mejilla y salió de la cafetería. Ino por su parte, tomo asiento nuevamente y ordenó un café.

Más tarde iría a buscar a Shikamaru, según sabía. Estaba asistiendo a unas sesiones con un psicólogo a la ciudad vecina. Sentía la necesidad de agradecer a ese psicólogo por renovar a su prometido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ese era el lugar indicado por su psicóloga. Un parque enorme, parecía un bosque, se veía tan pacífico y lleno de aire puro y fresco. Sin lugar a dudas esa chica sí que sabía lo que hacía.

Estacionó su auto y bajó de este, seguidamente sacó su móvil dispuesto a contactarla, estaba por llamarla cuando escucho una voz detrás de él.

—Te encontré— agregó sonriendo de medio lado dedicándole una profunda mirada.

Shikamaru se acercó hacía ella después de dar media vuelta, llego hasta ella con un par de pasos.

—Que gusto verte, Temari— dijo en forma de saludo y tomó su mano para seguidamente besar el dorso de esta sobre la tela del guante.

— ¿Desde cuándo tan caballeroso Shikamaru?— bromeó la rubia.

—Desde que tengo el presentimiento que tal vez muera… Pronto— le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No juegues con eso, eh.

—No juego, es sólo que tengo el presentimiento.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— interrogó curiosa.

—Una sensación extraña en mi pecho— colocó su mano por encima de la gabardina inconscientemente.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?— volvió a preguntar.

—Arde… No, duele— comenzó a caminar— ¿Nos vamos a estar aquí parados?

—Por supuesto que no— soltó una risilla y lo siguió.

—Menos mal, porque si no me movía, se me iban a quedar congelados los pies— rió ante su comentario y le ofreció el brazo a su psicóloga, como todo un caballero.

—Hay una cabaña en medio del parque, es un café— le informó tomando el brazo del Nara.

—Bien, vamos— dijo para seguir caminando, pero ahora con la rubia a un lado de él.

Caminaron una corta distancia, la cabaña de la que hablo Temari no estaba lejos después de todo. Lo mejor era entrar ahí cuanto antes, el frío clima que se hizo presente esa mañana los hizo verse en la necesidad de beber algo caliente.

Al llegar a la acogedora cabañita con olor a café, buscaron una mesa. Él propuso la que se encontraba en un rincón de la cabaña, así tendrían más privacidad.

—Qué lugar tan acogedor— comentó el moreno.

—Solía venir mucho aquí— suspiro— Hacia tiempo que no venía a este parque— llevo su mirada a la ventana y sonrió.

—Tienes buenos gustos Temari.

—Gracias.

—Ehm… Quería preguntarte algo— dijo entre serio y nervioso— Verás.., Después de la última sesión yo te…

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden?— interrumpió un mesero que llego de un momento a otro.

—Por supuesto— dijo la rubia apartando la mirada de la ventana— Quiero un late, por favor.

—Para mí un capuchino, por favor— suspiro y bajó un poco la cabeza pasando una de sus manos por su cabellera despeinándose un poco.

—En seguida les traigo su orden— hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse el mesero.

— ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?— interrogó la rubia.

—No lo recuerdo— mintió el de la coleta, mientras en su interior se reprendía por haber estado a punto de hacer una estupidez. La estupidez de rebelarle que la espió y siguió por todo un día.

—Mientes— afirmó al verlo.

—No, es sólo que no lo recuerdo. Seguro era algo sin importancia— desvió la mirada a la ventana, la que momentos atrás la rubia miraba.

—Mientes— dijo nuevamente sin apartar su profunda mirada de él.

—No— repitió tratando de convencer a la rubia— ¿Quieres galletas?— preguntó poniéndose de pie.

Temari por su parte no articulo palabra alguna y siguió manteniendo su penetrante mirada en el Nara, quien estaba con los nervios de punta.

— ¿No?— guió su mirada a los ojos de ella, lo cual fue un error— Mendokuse mujer di algo— rogó desesperado por el molesto silencio de la chica— Está bien, ya vengo— dijo apartándose de la mesa, dirigiéndose a una barra que se encontraba del otro lado de la cabañita.

La barra tenía canastas encima, cada canasta contenía galletas de distintos sabores y formas, todas lucían deliciosas. Tomó dos platitos y comenzó a servir galletas en ambos. Una galleta cayó al piso, lo cual hizo rechistar al joven. La verdad no es que fuera torpe, sino, que aún podía sentir la incómoda mirada que le dedicaba su psicóloga desde el otro extremo del lugar.

—Shikamaru, pareces un idiota— se dijo a si mismo tomando los dos platillos para dirigirse de regreso a la mesa.

Dio un par de pasos y otra galleta cayó al piso, puso un platillo encima del otro para poder recoger la galletita. Al recoger la galleta, otra cayó, provocando que este gruñera, aquello comenzaba a divertir a la rubia, provocando que soltara risillas.

Shikamaru dirigió su mirada a Temari y se percató que se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo con el espectáculo que estaba haciendo con las galletas.

—Estúpidas galletas, problemáticas— dijo entre dientes volviendo su mirada a la galleta que recién había caído. Inhalo para relajarse y seguidamente recogió aquella galleta.

Cuando por fin llego a la mesa, puso un platito frente a ella, tomo asiento y puso el otro platito frente a él.

— ¿Te diviertes?— se cruzó de brazos y en eso el mantel de la mesa se jaló hacia él provocando que un pequeño florero que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa y los dos platillos cayeran.

Temari no soporto más y estalló en risas, el Nara por su parte estaba sin poder creer su suerte.

— ¿Qué paso?— interrogó observando los platillos volcados en el piso.

—Espera— dijo entre risas Temari mientras se ponía de pie. Se acercó hasta Shikamaru y lo tomó por el brazo— Aquí está el problema— señalo la manga del abrigo del moreno— El botón de tu manga se enganchó al bordado del mantel— informo apartando el mantel del botón.

—Que problemático…— renegó el Nara, pero por otro lado estaba más tranquilo. Al parecer la rubia olvidó aquello que él dejo incompleto.

Un mesero llego y reacomodó todo en su lugar, Shikamaru se disculpó por el desorden causado. Recibieron su orden, y fue entonces cuando Temari habló.

—Dime ¿Qué tal ha ido tu semana?

Shikamaru soltó un largo suspiro y cerros los ojos.

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo…— dijo relajado.

—Te escucho Shikamaru.

El joven abrió repentinamente los ojos y clavó su mirada en la de ella y habló.

—Tuve sexo con Ino…

* * *

**En serio lo siento u_u aparte de que la inspiración no llegaba a mí, estaba ocupada con trabajos de la escuela (gracias a Kami hoy salí).**

**Bueno, sobre el cap. Como se habrán dado cuenta lo dividí en dos partes, porqué? Bueno, porqué es corto y no quiero que termine así este cap. ****Disculpen si hubo demasiados horrores, digo, errores. Lo que pasa es que no lo releí ^.^U perdón. **

**Ahora si aún me quieren :3 podrían dejarme un review? ... Aunque sea pequeñito?**

**Se cuidan! Nos leemos la siguiente semana!**

**S a y o n a r a~**


	10. Condena parte 2

**Bueno, ya ni siquiera tengo derecho al perdón u.u**

**Por cierto. Feliz Navidad! (atrasada)**

**Pero este cap es un poco más largo . dattebayo! Júzguenlo ustedes mismos. **

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta bizzara y retorcida obra, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del excelso Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 10:** _Condena (parte 2)_

Se había enterado que se encontraba fatal, presentía que era por culpa de ella, si lo hubiese ignorado aquel día, seguro todo iría bien en la relación del chico. Tenía que ir a pedirle perdón y seguidamente hablar con su novia, para así llevarlos a la reconciliación.

Aunque le doliera ir a entregarle a otra el amor de su vida, tenía que hacerlo, si era la única manera de ver feliz a su amado rubio.

—Aquí está bien, Kou— dijo a su chofer, quien detuvo el auto ante la orden de la chica de cabellos color negro azulado.

— ¿Gusta que espere aquí afuera señorita Hinata?— interrogó observándola por el retrovisor del auto, ya que se encontraba en el asiento trasero.

—Por favor, Kou— le sonrió y en seguida abrió la puerta del auto.

— ¡Oh! Señorita, permítame— exclamó apresurado el joven chofer de cabello castaño, quien bajo rápidamente con un paraguas en la mano dirigiéndose a la puerta por la cual estaba a punto de bajar la chica Hyuuga— No tiene que exponerse bajo la lluvia, puede pescar un resfriado— dijo preocupado.

—Gracias, Kou— le sonrió y tomó el paraguas ya abierto al bajar del auto.

—Estaré esperando aquí afuera señorita Hinata— hizo reverencia dispuesto a abordar de nuevo el auto.

—Espera Kou…

— ¿Sucede algo, señorita Hinata?

—Si, me gustaría que sólo me llamaras Hinata— le sonrió demostrándole confianza.

—Lo siento seño… Digo, Hinata— se corrigió y sonrió.

Hinata le sonrió nuevamente y se encamino a la entrada de una enorme casa, se detuvo justo frente a un par de rejas enormes de color negro con adornos en color dorado. Volteó a ambos lados en busca del timbre para llamar al interior de la casa, lo diviso justo del lado derecho y se acercó. Llevo su dedo índice al botón color dorado que se encontraba justo al costado de una pequeña bocina.

—Buenas tardes ¿En que puedo servirle?— interrogó cortésmente una voz madura por la bocina.

—Ehm… Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata ¿Se encuentra el señor Uzumaki?

—Lo siento señorita Hyuuga, el señor Uzumaki esta fuera por el momento— respondió con gentileza.

—Oh… Muchas gracias, disculpe las molestias— se disculpó apenada.

—No hay problema, tenga bonita tarde— fue lo ultimo que dijo aquella voz.

Por su parte la Hyuuga soltó un largo suspiro, resignada bajó su mirada cristalizada a causa de las lágrimas y dio media vuelta encontrándose con él.

— ¿Sabes? No me gusta que me llamen señor— indicó con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciéndolo ver provocadoramente sexy.

—N-na…Naruto-kun— articuló apenas la chica al ver aquellos ojos azules mirarla.

—Hinata ¿Estas bien?— preguntó al percatarse de la tristeza manifestada con lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos de la chica.

—Solo vine a disculparme— desvió la mirada y bajó el paraguas.

— ¿Qué haces? Vas a contraer un resfriado— se apresuró a tomar la sombrilla de la mano de la chica— Vamos a dentro, la lluvia comienza a incrementar— informó y tomó la mano de la chica con su mano libre, mientras con la otra sostenía la sombrilla cubriéndola.

La invitó a subir a su auto, el cual la chica jamás escuchó llegar mientras ella tenía esa pequeña conversación con aquel hombre de voz madura que, Hinata dedujo sería el mayordomo de Naruto.

Las enormes rejas se abrieron dándole paso al auto del rubio, avanzaron unos cuantos metros rodeando una bella fuente y llegaron a la entrada principal de la casa. Detuvo el auto y lo apago, bajó rodeándolo con la sombrilla en la mano y abrió la puerta de la chica, ofreciéndole su mano cortésmente y se encaminaron a la larga puerta color dorado de la entrada, la cual fue abierta por un señor de edad avanzada que vestía un traje gris.

—Bienvenido joven— saludó el señor del traje.

— ¡Hola viejo Hiroshi!— saludó al hombre animado— Ella es Hinata— presentó dejándola pasar al interior de la casa.

—Claro, hace apenas un momento preguntó por usted— agregó Hiroshi— Por cierto, me gustaría que omitieras el "viejo".

—Lo intentaré, viejo— exclamó el rubio mientras guiaba a Hinata a una sala alfombrada— ¿Podrías traernos un poco de té?

—Solo Hiroshi— dijo frunciendo el entrecejo— En seguida vuelvo con el té— afirmó dejándolos solos.

—Toma asiento Hinata— le indicó Naruto— No puedo creer que haga tanto frío ¿Quieres una manta en lo que enciendo la chimenea?

—A-asi estoy bien— tartamudeó la chica apenada con un hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Estas algo roja— acercó su mano a una de sus mejillas— ¿Estas bien?

—Naruto-kun…— articuló en un hilo de voz evadiendo la mano del chico.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata?— la miró curioso, estaba muy extraña. Con lo poco que la conocía, él sabía que ella no era de comportarse así. Sintió un sentimiento extraño dentro de él al ver la mirada de la chica.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun, perdóname— su voz tembló y desvió su mirada aperlada a un lugar indefinido en el alfombrado color vino.

— ¡Hinata dime que sucede!— pidió con impaciencia el Uzumaki tomándola por los hombros.

—Yo soy la causante de que tu relación con Sakura-chan vaya mal—respondió procurando en vano esconder sus lagrimas.

—Hinata…—dijo apenas el rubio bajando la mirada y poniéndose de pie— ¿Porqué dices tales cosas?

—Seguro ella se molestó por la tarde que estuvimos juntos en aquel centro comercial— respondió inocente la chica.

—Estas equivocada, Hinata-chan— sonrió con tristeza y se puso frente a ella en cuclillas— Ese no es el problema de mi relación, bueno, si aún se le puede llamar relación.

—Naruto-kun…— se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó haciéndolo caer de espaldas a la alfombra.

—Hi-Hinata— tartamudeó el chico ante el atrevimiento de la chica.

—Todo estará bien— le demostró confianza sin soltarlo.

—Gracias Hinata, en realidad eso espero…— trató de convencerse correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica.

—Naruto-kun puedes confiar en mí— le aseguro alzando su mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules.

—Gracias Hinata-chan— le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

—El té esta listo— interrumpió el momento la voz de un hombre— Oh, llegue en mal momento. Pero si no es indiscreción, arriba hay muchas habitaciones.

Hinata se sonrojo al grado de parecerse a un tomate al percatarse de la posición en la que estaba con su amado rubio.

—No es lo que parece Viejo— aclaró Naruto con un aire de fastidio.

—Por supuesto— respondió sarcástico el hombre con el traje— Como yo nací ayer, no se de esas cosas— agregó divertido.

—No hacía falta lo último, captamos tu sarcasmo de inmediato— añadió aún molesto el rubio.

—Lo si-siento mu-mucho— se disculpó apenada apartándose del rubio y poniéndose de pie escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo.

—Descuida Hinata, el sólo broma— le aclaró el chico Uzumaki estando una vez de pie frente a ella— ¿Te parece que vayamos a comer?— preguntó con una sonrisa tomándole el mentón a la chica.

—Pero que tal que Saku…

—Shh...— Interrumpió asilenciando a la chica con su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella— Ella no tiene por qué molestarse, eres mi amiga— le sonrió cómplice.

—De acuerdo Naruto-kun— le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Viejo Hiroshi, vuelvo más tarde. Si llaman no digas a donde fui, no quiero que me molesten, con mi estrés ya es suficiente.

—Por supuesto joven Naruto— afirmó

—Bien, vamos Hinata— la tomó de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta por la que anteriormente habían entrado— Oh, espera. La sombrilla— se detuvo y tomó la sombrilla que se encontraba en el perchero— Vamos— dijo por último y salieron.

Su amado rubio la sorprendió con aquella invitación, después de haber pensado que ella era la culpable de la problemática en su relación, nunca creyó volver a compartir alguna otra tarde con él. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la invitación del Uzumaki. Definitivamente las cosas iban peor de lo que ella pensaba, al percatarse de que no quería siquiera escuchar el nombre de la peli rosa, la desubico por completo. Sakura siempre fue el amor de Naruto, un amor que llego a ser platónico hasta que ella le dio el sí.

Tal vez el destino le sonreía, tal vez podía tener una oportunidad más con el rubio, tal vez…Tal vez no era así, tal vez sólo era una de esas bajas por las que pasa una relación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hasta el momento no le había tomado sentido a su estado de culpa, no estuvo mal lo que hizo. Aunque por una parte le estaba dando más alas a la chica… ¿Cuál era su problema?

— ¿Me entiendes?— preguntó al terminar de relatar su problema.

—Bueno, si para ti representa un problema el tener intimidad, supongo que deberías de ser sacerdote— bromeó.

— ¿No se supone que tienes que estar seria?— bufó con aire de molestia el moreno de la coleta.

—Shikamaru…— río al pronunciar su nombre— Dime en si ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Es por…

— ¿Por qué te molesta?— interrumpió la rubia con su interrogativa— Sabes que si vas a responderme, yo sabré si es verdad o mentira— amenazó acercándose lo suficiente al Nara.

—El problema es… que…— trató de responder pero aquel dolor en su pecho lo detuvo— ¡Tsk!— se quejó llevando su mano derecha a su pecho.

— ¡Shikamaru!— se puso de pie con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro— ¿Estas bien?

—Si…— respondió para tranquilizar a su problemática psicóloga— Estoy bien.

— ¿Algo que contarme de ese síntoma?— tomó asiento nuevamente.

—La verdad muy poco, no lo había sentido hasta hace un par de días…

—Está bien, te recomendaré con un doctor que conozco. Es cardiólogo— tomó una servilleta que se encontraba debajo de su taza de café— ¿Prefieres que ponga el número en tu corbata?— bromeó sonriéndole.

—Aquella vez fue la falta de papel, ahora por suerte tenemos servilletas— excusó Shikamaru.

—Como sea, aquí esta el número de mi amigo— extendió la servilleta hasta que el joven la tomara.

—Gracias, veré cuando puedo…— no pudo terminar la oración a causa de una cuchara que pego en su frente— ¡Oye! Dolió…

—No tienes que dejar tu salud en último término.

—Está bien, está bien. Iré después de…— no terminó la oración nuevamente, pero ahora no fue la rubia quien lo interrumpió.

— ¿Después de…?— interrogó impaciente la Sabaku No.

— ¿Gustas acompañarme a una cata de vinos?

— ¿Cata de vinos?

—Si, vas y pruebas distintos vinos en…

—Ya sé que es una cata de vinos, es sólo que me sorprendió— aclaró Temari.

— ¿Entonces qué me dices?— le sonrió de medio lado, sonrisa que le pareció sexy a la psicóloga.

—Me estas haciendo poco profesional, niño— regañó poniendo cara seria.

—Esta bien, sólo tienes que responder que no.

—Iré.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Estas sordo Shikamaru?

—No, disculpa. Pensé que no querías…— aclaró rascándose la nuca.

—Primero déjame trabajar y deja de hacerte el vago— regañó al Nara.

—Bien, volviendo a lo que te decía...— carraspeó y se acomodó en la silla— Verás, mi punto es que no quiero darle alas, he pensado en cancelar la boda, pero soy un cobarde, no puedo. Me es imposible verla a los ojos y decirle que ya no estoy dispuesto a ser su marido. Fui yo quien propuso la idea, fui yo quien la ha ilusionado hasta ahora, fui yo el que paso la noche anterior con ella, fui yo…— suspiró pasando una de sus manos por su negra cabellera.

—Shikamaru, es mejor decirle la verdad, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero… No puedo Temari, no puedo— llevó ambos dedos índices a sus sienes y masajeo.

—Estas a tiempo Shikamaru, hazlo antes de que sea tarde— tomó entre sus manos una de las del moreno— Sabes que es lo mejor para todos.

—Que cariñosa esta hoy mi psicóloga— bromeó sonriéndole y acercándose a ella como acto de su "bromita", pero el acercamiento no duró mucho, aquella molestia volvió haciendo que se separara bruscamente.

— ¿Estas bien?— interrogó al percatarse de la mano que tenía el chico haciendo presión en el pecho.

—Si…— articuló y se puso de pie.

—Espera, ahora mismo te llevaré con el doctor que te mencioné.

—No hace falta, tal vez es…

—Nada de "tal vez". Ahora mismo nos vamos al consultorio de mi amigo— ordenó con voz firme la rubia problemática.

—Mendokuse…— se quejó y en seguida fue arrastrado fuera de aquella cabañita, una vez que pagaron la cuenta de sus bebidas— ¡Es-espera!

— Guarda silencio, niño— decretó impaciente Temari sin parar sus pasos.

Lo arrastró hasta su auto, él no cedió a abandonar el suyo en aquel parque, según dijo, era bastante problemático tener que regresar por el auto. Anteriormente perdió aquel al que le destrozó la ventana por un arranque de rabia. De sólo recordar aquel incidente, se sentía avergonzado y a su vez afortunado. Afortunado de haber conocido a aquella chica que, nadie le creería que era la sensual bailarina de aquel lugar.

Aseguró seguirle en el camino, algo que no se le dificultaría, y así ella lo conduciría a ese tan pronunciado erudito en medicina. Que de cierta forma le irritaba el crédito que le daba la rubia al profesional.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita molestia que surcaba en el interior de su pecho, la verdad era que comenzaba a preocuparle, no sería mala idea ir con su abogado para comenzar a redactar su testamento. No es que fuera dramático, simple y sencillamente era precaución.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento no se dio cuenta de que la rubia delante de él, había detenido por completo el auto, provocando que el moreno frene en seco para evitar estamparse detrás del auto de ella.

Echó un vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba, y para su sorpresa, se percató de que era un lugar extravagante y alejado del caos de la ciudad y del tráfico infernal. Era un edificio antiguo, la fachada estaba decorada con figuras y hechuras a base de cantera. Dándole un toque un tanto arcaico.

Al bajar de su auto, se apresuró a llegar al de la rubia para así abrirle la puerta como todo caballero.

— ¿Es aquí?— preguntó ofreciéndole su mano a la rubia después de haberle abierto la puerta.

—Así es— respondió tomando la mano del joven moreno— Aquí es el consultorio de Hatake Kakashi.

—Que problemático es todo esto— se quejó Shikamaru una vez que cerró la puerta del auto de la rubia.

—Calla y camina, deja de hacerte el vago— regañó la chica.

—Problemática…— susurró para si mismo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En verdad que había hecho mal al negarse de aquella forma ante su querida morena, si había algo a lo que le temía, era a "eso". Pero a pesar del amor que sentía por ella, era algo apresurado. Tenía que llevarse todo con calma.

—Definitivamente no estoy listo para esto, Tenten.

— ¡¿Cuál es el problema?— interrogó con voz demasiado audible para el gusto del joven castaño.

—Es… Es muy apresurado todo esto— respondió Neji con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Ya entiendo…— cerró sus ojos con un aire de decepción en sus palabras.

—Y según tú ¿Qué entiendes?— le preguntó el Hyuuga cruzando sus brazos sobre su marcado pecho desnudo.

—Qué sólo obtienes lo que quieres conmigo y después te vas, eres un… — respondió ofendida Tenten.

—Vamos, termina tu ofensa— ofreció molesto.

—Un mujeriego— expresó omitiendo alguna ofensa.

—Te equivocas, no soy así, o por lo menos deje de serlo— aclaró— Yo no quise darte a entender eso— trató de explicarse en vano y suspiró— Escucha, sabes que eres importante para mí y…— se posicionó sobre la chica morena acerando su rostro al de ella.

Por su parte, la chica se reusó a ceder a aquellas palabras y terminó por bofetearlo.

— ¡Escúchame tú a mí, Hyuuga!— se removió debajo de él y colocando ambas manos en el fornido pecho del chico, lo empujó para que este se quitase de encima— No voy a permitir que me tomes como una más de tus calenturas.

—No comiences con un drama sin sentido, Tenten— se quitó de encima y buscó su camisa, dándose por vencido.

—Eres un cobarde— lo ofendió poniéndose una de sus zapatillas— Yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por ti, pero en cambio tú…— se puso de pie y se giro para mirarlo.

—Yo también te amo, Tenten— le aclaró acercándose con temor a recibir otra bofetada ¡El cubo de hielo estaba siendo domado!

—Ya no quiero escucharte…— dijo con voz quebrada encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación.

—Tenten…

—Adiós, Hyuuga— se despidió azotando la puerta.

Neji quedó con un nudo en su garganta, nunca le pasó por la mente que ella le propusiera aquello tan de repente. Todo menos aquello.

—Matrimonio… ¡Tsk!— pronunció aquella palabra con molestia.

Si bien se sabía, el Hyuuga tenía fama de ser un soltero codiciado, un mujeriego, aventurero y todo un casanova. Pero aquella fama seguía, ya que la sociedad ignoraba la relación que llevaba a ahora con su asistente.

Esa asistente comenzó como una aventura más en su vida, pero sin más, ella lo cautivo, no le permitió su cometido y lo enamoró, arrastrándolo a un mar infinito de sensaciones, ahogándolo en un hermoso y cálido sentimiento, que con un solo roce de una caricia brindada por ella le provocaba estremecimientos inexplicables.

Su relación era sólo un chisme en la sociedad, o mejor calificado, como una aventura más del Hyuuga.

No había hecho pública su relación, un error de su parte, pero así se evitaría fastidios por parte de la prensa. Hecho que la hermosa morena ignoraba.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de reconciliarse y hacerle entender que un matrimonio sería muy apresurado, sin previos preparativos. Pensar que ni conocía a sus padres o algún familiar cercano. Era tan complicado pensar en ello, lo mejor sería evitar llenarse la cabeza con todo lo relacionado con el matrimonio, y encontrar la manera de reconciliarse con su adorada y ruda morena.

—Tenten…— pronunció tirándose a la cama, en la que minutos atrás pudo haber sido suya aquella chica de ojos chocolate.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, ahora se vería en la necesidad de buscar reconfortarse por sus propios méritos, refrescando las prácticas de su pubertad y adolescencia incluida. Pensar que llegar acudir a sus "compañeras" era vergonzoso para él.

—Uhm…— suspiró con pesadez y llevo ambas manos al centro de su cuerpo, desabrochando el oscuro botón de su pantalón para así seguir con el cierre, deslizándolo hacía abajo.

Ahora sólo le quedaba el consuelo de sus grandes y largas manos que, aliviarían nada de la sed pasional que ella le dejo al marcharse hace unos momentos de aquella habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No sabía porque demonios se sentía tan nerviosa, quizá algo habría cambiado en él o tal vez el renunciaría a ella y a su relación.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, se sentía mal por Naruto, tenía que decirle de una buena vez lo que sucedía, no, lo mejor sería terminar la relación con el rubio y no decirle ninguna causa. Necesitaba ayuda, en esos momentos Ino estaba que estallaba de felicidad. No podía arruinarle el día a su amiga con su mal momento.

En ese momento, su móvil emitió una sonora pista, de esas del momento. Observó y se percato de que se trataba de un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó y en seguida se apresuró a adentrarse en la ducha.

—Sasuke-kun— articuló con una sonrisa bajo el agua tibia que descendía por su rostro.

La había citado, no en su mansión, ni iría al departamento de ella. Ahora el lugar era un lugar público, a la vista de cualquiera, el hecho intrigaba aún más a la peli rosa. Pero le restaba importancia al saber que estaría a su lado. Tras no verlo por casi un mes, ese día por fin sus miradas se rencontrarían y quizás algo más que sus miradas.

Al salir de la ducha y arreglarse, salió apresurada hasta aquel lugar donde la había citado. Era un café, el café que Naruto procuraba en sus citas con ella. Sasuke se estaba volviendo un demente, por supuesto que quería terminar cuanto antes con ese lío, pero no de esa forma. No quería que Naruto los descubriese, así que en cuanto llegase al café, le pediría a Sasuke salir de ahí, ya encontraría alguna buena excusa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El lugar era excelente, el escandaloso chico si que tenía buenos gustos, no era un lugar de magnificencia, de lo contrario, era un lugar sencillo con un ambiente bastante cómodo. La decoración a color crema y vino, con piso y acabados de madera en las paredes, todo estaba bien proporcionado, era reconfortante y el rubio se percato del encanto que causo su restaurant favorito en ella, que observaba todo el lugar maravillada desde la entrada del establecimiento.

—Bienvenida a Ichiraku— le sonrió a la chica ofreciéndole el brazo de manera cortés.

—Bienvenido, Naruto— saludó una chica al rubio en la entrada— ¿La mesa de siempre?— preguntó confiando en que el chico de los ojos azules afirmaría aquello.

—No, hoy no Ayame— le sonrió y giró para ver a Hinata— Mi acompañante escogerá la mesa.

— ¿Y-yo?— preguntó apenada la chica a lo que Naruto le asintió— ¿Qué tal en la pequeña terraza? Si no hay inconveniente— bajó un poco su cabeza tratando de ocultar el hermoso color carmín que ahora surcaba en sus mejillas.

—Vaya, después de todo ese es el lugar que siempre elijo— le sonrió— Vamos entonces— dijo tomándola de la mano guiándola a la terraza antes mencionada.

—Perdón por las molestias Naruto-kun— se disculpo y guío su mirada al piso de madera.

Naruto no contesto, sonrió para si mismo, se felicito mentalmente por haber invitado a esa chica a comer, le alegraría el resto del día como en aquella ocasión. Su relación con la peli azul era de lo mejor, jamás imaginó que ella se convertiría en su mejor amiga. Ahora que lo pensaba, la relación que llevaba con Hinata iba mucho mejor que la relación de amigos que llevó con Sakura, el pensar en ella o el tan solo pronunciar su nombre que causaba un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

Frunció el entrecejo y mordió una extremidad de su labio inferior, e inconscientemente apretó la mano de Hinata, causándole a esta una ligera molestia.

—Naruto-kun…— habló para tratar de captar su atención.

— ¿Pasa algo Hinata?—interrogó soltando la mano de la chica para poder separar la silla que le ofrecería.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó preocupada tomando asiento.

El rubio suspiró y tomo asiento en la silla frente a ella, aflojó un poco la corbata paso una de sus manos por su rubia y alborotada melena.

— ¿Soy muy obvio?— inquirió desviando su mirada a un par de maceteros que se encontraban a un costado de ellos sobre una reja color negro adornada con flores— No puedo disfrazar el dolor que me causa el estado de mi relación con Sakura, puedo notar que ella no es feliz a mi lado, y obviamente no me ama. No puedo retenerla más…— ignorando los modales en la mesa, colocó ambos codos encima de esta y entrelazó sus manos, para así poder recargar su frente sobre ellas.

—Naruto-kun, yo…— la chica no sabía que hacer, quería abrazarlo con fuerza y mentirle diciendo que todo estaría bien, pero no podía más con aquella tortura visual frente a ella, viendo a su amado rubio sufriendo la desgarraba por dentro.

Justo cuando decidió levantarse de su lugar e ir a abrazarlo y demostrarle que ella estaba ahí para él, la chica que los recibió, intervino.

— ¿Listos par ordenar?— preguntó con una sonrisa sin percatarse del ambiente.

—Lo siento, no he visto la carta— se disculpó Hinata apenada.

—La verdad es que es un restaurant de ramen, no hay mucha diferencia entre los platillos, lo único variante son las especias e ingredientes extras— agrego y río con gracia al informar el único platillo que servían.

—Entonces un tazón de ramen sencillo, por favor.

—Bien— afirmó y se dirigió a Naruto, quién seguía en la misma posición— ¿Quieres lo de siempre Naruto?— preguntó animada.

—No, gracias. Por el momento quisiera un poco de té.

—Está bien, en seguida.

—No, espera— se apresuró a detenerla tomándola por el antebrazo— Tráeme una botella de sake.

—Será té— se aferró a la primera opción del rubio y se zafó del agarre de este retirándose en seguida adivinando la situación de su viejo amigo.

Hinata sentía con más fuerza aquella sensación de ayudarlo y ofrecerle todo su apoyo, estrecharlo contra ella y demostrarle confianza y consuelo.

—Naruto-kun— lo llamó buscando su mirada, su llamada de atención hacía el rubio fue en vano y deshaciéndose de toda su timidez se atrevió a tomarle la mano y hablarle con voz firme y decidida— Naruto-kun, mírame— dijo más en tono de orden.

—Hinata ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora?— preguntó sintiéndose incapaz de verla a los ojos, no era de demostrar bien sus sentimientos, pero después de tanto tiempo, sintió la necesidad soltar el llanto. Se aferró a la mano de Hinata y tragó saliva con dificultad.

Hinata no supo que responderle al chico de sus sueños y desvelos, estaba desmoronándose frente a ella, pidiéndole, suplicándole un consejo. Sentía una enorme y fatigante ineptitud al verlo así de débil, sin aquella hermosa y blanca sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

—Naruto-kun no puedo seguir viéndote así…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No había problema alguno, estaba seguro, llevaba un buen rato revisándolo, ya le había hecho mil y un pruebas, sólo estaba en espera de unos resultados recién mandados al laboratorio en la planta baja.

El joven estaba algo demacrado, seguro sólo era un problema psicológico, tal vez era una de esas personas hipocondriacas*. Ahora le veía razón por la que aquella hermosa rubia estuviera de su acompañante, seguro era un de sus pacientes especiales.

—Bien, sólo habrá que esperar a los últimos resultados del laboratorio— informó el doctor. Un hombre alto, de buen porte, y podría se mencionar que un físico bien trabajado, si no fuera por la bata blanca que vestía en esos momentos, y para complementar; su reluciente, destellante y rebelde cabello plateado que quedaba perfecto al tono níveo de su piel.

—Todo esto es muy problemático, seguro no es nada. Tal vez una simple acidez estomacal— se quejó un joven moreno sentado en una camilla de revisión.

—No digas tonterías, Shikamaru.

—Vaya, que confianza hay entre ustedes, creí que era tu paciente, Temari— expresó el doctor cruzándose de brazos— Ah, ya veo. Es tu novio— concluyó sonriendo.

Temari y Shikamaru estallaron en carcajadas ante la "absurda" conclusión del peli plata.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante cosa, Kakashi?— preguntó entre risas la rubia de coletas mientras procuraba limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos a consecuencia de la incontrolable risa.

—Uhm… No le veo incoherencia alguna— afirmó alzando una ceja el doctor.

—Bueno, la verdad es que sólo soy su paciente— aclaró Shikamaru.

—Temari…— volteó su mirada a las rubia y esta suspiró.

—Ya sé que es poco profesional, pero esta enfermo ¡Sólo míralo, Kakashi!— señalo al moreno con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No se está desangrando o algo por el estilo— insistió el doctor Hatake.

—A lo tuyo, Hatake— ordenó Temari llamándolo metiche* indirectamente.

—Vale, vale. No te enojes, sólo bromeo contigo— se burló.

—Bien, yo mejor me voy y los dejo discutiendo a gusto— dijo Shikamaru bajando de aquella camilla de revisión— Estoy perfectamente— se encaminó a la puerta y antes de tomar la manija de esta, se abrió dejando a la vista una de las ayudantes del doctor Hatake.

—Disculpen, aquí están los resultados— informó y entregó al Hatake que ya se encontraba a un costado del Nara.

—Gracias— agradeció a la enfermera y esta se retiró cerrando la puerta— Bien, veamos…— abrió el sobre, analizó y escaneó la hoja— No tienes nada fuera de lo normal, todo esta en perfecto estado. Al parecer tienes más trabajo, Temari.

—Seguro es un hipocondriaco— afirmó la silenciosa conclusión que Kakashi tenía en mente momentos atrás.

—No me lo explico…— dijo confundido el Nara.

—Yo te lo explico y sin necesidad de peras o manzanas— bromeó el atractivo doctor y de repente se puso serio carraspeando un poco— Shikamaru Nara, estás enamorado.

Temari no supo si reír o bofetear a su profesional amigo por andarse de bromitas con aquel tema que pareciera tabú en el Nara.

Por su parte Shikamaru lo miró inquisitivo, abrió la boca tratando de articular algo, pero pareciera que se hubiese quedado afónico en aquel instante. Por dentro sintió una extraña euforia, no era felicidad, era una extraña sensación de enojo. Él nunca se había enamorado, y según sabía, el amor no era un dolor en el pecho, o por lo menos no a sus primeros síntomas. Nunca se había enamorado y le resultaba imposible enamorarse de alguien a esas alturas de su vida, en pleno compromiso. Por otro lado estaba la interrogativa; ¿De quien carajos podría él enamorarse?

El doctor observaba atento cada expresión del moreno y de la rubia, ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? El amor no era algo maligno, dentro de sus límites, por supuesto. Pero entonces ¿Porqué aquellas reacciones en esos dos? Deberían de dar rienda suelta al amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Si, él podía ver las miradas "discretas" que se echaba cada quien. Kakashi era muy astuto, no tenía que ser cupido para saber que aquellos dos estaban flechados.

—Vaya situación— pensó el doctor.

Temari clavó su mirada en su paciente, quien se encontraba muy hundido en sus pensamientos. Podía imaginarse que pasaba por la cabeza del joven en ese mismo momento. Sintió la tensión en el aire y se dedicó a romperla.

—Tengo que irme, tengo el resto del día ocupado— informó la psicóloga poniéndose de pie.

—Temari, no lo dije en broma— aseguró Kakashi.

* * *

***Personas hipocondriacas: **_**Personas que padecen de una enfermedad psicológica, **__**creyendo de forma infundada que padece alguna enfermedad grave.**_

***Metiche:**_** Algunos no conocen el termino, pero normalmente se usa para referirse a una persona que se mete en lo que no le incumbe.**_

* * *

**Bueno, ahora si. Gracias por los reviews, a pesar de que fueron pocos, me llenaron de felicidad.**

**Creo que les esta aburriendo el fic u.u o simplemente ya no me quieren… Por eso les pido atentamente que me den a conocer sus dudas y sugerencias.**

**Gracias a: **

_**Ardalus**_

_**YyessyY**_

_**Nonahere**_

_**Oonigiri**_

_**Ary Hyuga**_

**Muchas gracias por sus coments :D son mi combustible.**

**Ahora si, nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente año! **

**Feliz año nuevo.**

**S a y o n a r a~**


	11. Ver para creer, sentir para creer

**No pude abstener las ganas de publicar esto, simplemente no podía esperar para el siguiente año . Las ansias me carcomían el alma! e.e**

**Yo sé que han estado deseando esto huhuhu~. Así que aquí se los traigo, en realidad es el capi más corto, pero ya verán porque.**

**Ahora sean felices, por favor!**

**Lean! :D**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta bizarra obra no me pertenecen, son obra de la retorcida y hermosa imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11:** _Ver para creer, sentir para creer._

Llevaba casi media hora esperando por ella, no llegaba, ella sabía perfectamente que odiaba que lo hicieran esperar, lo odiaba.

La escuchó sorprendida, nerviosa e incluso ansiosa. La chica si que era un conjunto de sentimientos. En especial para él, una persona que a los ojos ajenos podría parecer un robot o mejor dicho, un androide. Sin la más mínima pizca de sentimiento en su interior.

Al contrario de lo que la gente pensara, era todo lo opuesto cuando se encontraba junto a ella, esa fémina sacaba sus sentimientos a flote, la amaba y lo traía loco, a pesar de ser el "segundo cubito de hielo" en el grupo de sus amigos, era capaz de amar a la chica, por supuesto, a su manera. Hecho que todos dudarían, en especial uno de ellos, Uzumaki Naruto.

—Mph…— artículo su clásico monosílabo entre los pensamientos que surcaban su cabeza en ese mismo instante, pero pronto aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de brazos que se aferraron a su cuello, seguido de un cálido roce de labios sobre su mejilla izquierda— Demoraste demasiado, sabes que detesto que me hagan esperar…— reprochó a la recién llegada.

—No hables de esa forma, comienzas a parecerte a mi antiguo maestro de arte— le recriminó la chica molesta, deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos sobre el cuello masculino.

—No se porque tomaste clases de arte con ese idiota de Sasori— renegó con clara molestia en sus palabras el chico.

—Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, deja de enojarte por cosas que ni siquiera sucedieron. Anda bésame— suplicó acercándose a él.

—Que ansiosa andas hoy, Haruno— bromeó poniéndose de pie abandonando la cómoda silla en la que estaba— Primero toma asiento, quiero hablar contigo— la invitó a tomar asiento en la silla frente él, exactamente del otro extremo de la pequeña mesilla que ofrecía el café.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?— interrogó preocupada tomando asiento en la silla anteriormente señalada por el chico de cabello azabache.

—Sakura, no puedo seguir más con esta situación— hablo serio clavando su oscura mirada en la de ella, al haber retomado su silla.

Sakura sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la columna vertebral, que la hizo removerse incomoda sobre su asiento, tenía un mal presentimiento tras escuchar aquellas juiciosas palabras salir de su amado Uchiha.

—Quiero terminar con esta… Relación silenciosa— articuló fríamente Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun…—atinó a decir apenas la de cabellos rosas temiendo lo peor.

—Sakura, quiero una relación formal contigo. Hablaré con Naruto, te aseguro que el sabrá entender— aseguró tomándole una de las manos de la chica, tranquilizándola y demostrándole confianza— Naruto no es egoísta, jamás lo ha sido, sé que comprenderá.

—Lo dañaremos…— dijo casi en susurro procurando evitar que su voz se quebrara.

—Él siempre estuvo atento al amor que sentiste por mí— trató de tranquilizarla acariciando una mejilla de la chica.

—Está bien— afirmó con voz determinante— Te acompañaré, tenemos que decírselo ambos.

—Así me gusta— clamó antes de inclinarse, dando a entender a Sakura que sus labios ansiaban los de ella.

A pesar de la determinación que la Haruno mostró en sus palabras, aún albergaba un vago sentimiento de culpa dentro de ella, después de todo, Naruto había sido su amigo de casi toda la vida, lo conoció antes que al Uchiha. Los padres de Naruto y los de ella eran grandes amigos. Estos al enterarse de su relación formal como novios, estallaron de felicidad, los padres de ambos estaban orgullosos, nada mejor que ver a sus hijos unidos por algo más que una simple amistad.

Sakura, rendida de rogarle al menor de los Uchiha, trató de darse la oportunidad con Naruto. Siempre había sido un buen chico que desvariaba por un poco de amor por parte de ella.

El darse la oportunidad con Naruto fue un grave error, sabía que en cualquier momento podría dañar a su rubio amigo. Pero… ¿Quién diría que el Uchiha, después de tantos años de negación, la aceptaría? No terminaba de entender el repentino cambio de su antiguo amor platónico.

Ya nada de eso importaba, el pasado estaba hecho y no había forma de cambiarlo, ahora tenía que concentrarse en el presente y apoyar la decisión que Sasuke propuso y ella gustosamente acepto. Después de todo, Naruto estaría mejor sin ella, por supuesto que sí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No importase qué, ella lo sacaría de ese oscuro agujero en el que esa chica de cabellos rosas lo había metido. Su amiga de niñez y enemiga en el amor, estaba causando un gran dolor en su amado rubio. No podía permitir que él siguiera sufriendo por el descuido de la Haruno. Hablaría frente a frente c0n ella, dejaría su timidez a un lado para enfrentar a una de sus mejor amigas, y así dejarle en claro que podría perder a un chico estupendo, como lo era el hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba frente a ella en aquellos instantes.

No podía dejar de sentir un enorme sentimiento de rabia hacia su amiga, no entendía porque aquel fuerte sentimiento, ella nunca fue de albergar sentimientos negativos a nadie.

La chica de cabello negro azulado sacudió levemente la cabeza para abandonar aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos que comenzaban a tomar territorio en su interior.

Naruto la observó por un momento, al parecer ella estaba muy hundida en sus pensamientos, tanto, que no sentía su azulina mirada sobre ella. Al verla sacudir levemente su cabeza, le causó gracia y la sintió tensarse. Finalmente ella volteó y sus miradas se encontraron, él se sorprendió al sentir esa tierna mirada adentrarse en la suya. De un momento a otro se encontraba a una distancia escasa entre ellos, y esta se iba acortando cada vez más. Ella bajó sus parpados y él estuvo por hacer lo mismo, cuando una escena detrás de la Hyuuga lo detuvo.

¿Acaso estaba viendo mal? Tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas.

Hinata al no sentir los labios del rubio sobre los de ella, abrió sus ojos para averiguar que había ocurrido, y lo que observó, la dejó sin palabras y sin aliento. Ese chico que había amado toda su vida hasta el día de hoy, se encontraba estático, estupefacto, con la mirada fija en algo a espaldas de ella. Una lágrima resbalaba por la bronceada mejilla de este, sus carnosos labios estaban curveados en una mueca de dolor y su cejo fruncido.

Ella giró sobre su asiento, en busca de lo que ahora causaba aquella reacción en el Uzumaki, y al igual que él, quedó sorprendida con la escena que sus ojos encontraron, justamente al otro lado de la calle, en un enorme ventanal, se divisaba de perfil a una chica delgada de piel blanca y cabello rosa, tomando la mano de un chico de cabello azabache alzado desde la nuca y un par de mechones cayendo a los costados del rostro. Él azabache besaba con desenfreno a la chica de cabellos rosas, entrelazados de sus manos y unidos por sus labios, formaban una escena clara de amor.

Naruto se puso de pie provocando que la silla cayera, ocasionando un estrepitoso sonido al caer el asiento.

—Naruto-kun, espera— pidió Hinata poniéndose de pie, preocupada a la reacción de él.

Él por su parte la ignoró, dispuesto a llegar hasta aquellos que en ese momento lo traicionaban, se retiró a paso decidido y rápido a la salida del restaurant.

— ¡Espera, Naruto-kun!— gritó la chica de ojos perla yendo tras él.

El chico con la sangre hirviéndole por dentro, cruzó la calle sin importarle la luz verde del semáforo, estando a punto de ser arrollado por un auto, no se detuvo, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta del establecimiento en el que aquella pareja de traidores se encontraba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

— ¡Temari, espera!— pidió el moreno.

—Llevo prisa, Nara— respondió molesta rubia ante la insistencia del chico, que había tratado de detenerla desde que salió del consultorio de Kakashi.

—Sólo espera un segundo— pidió deteniéndola por uno de sus hombros y al mismo tiempo haciéndola girar.

—Déjame en paz, la sesión terminó hace más de dos horas ¿Qué más quieres?

— ¿Porqué estás molesta?— preguntó serio clavando su mirada en la de ella.

—No estoy molesta— dijo con tono serio y rudo, evitando la mirada de su paciente.

—Por supuesto que lo estás, pero ahora no me importa si estas de humor o no. Eso no impedirá que aclaré esta maldita duda— le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, juntando sus cejas mostrando determinación y seguridad de lo que estaba por hacer.

— ¿A qué demonios te ref…?

Fue entorpecida por un acto impensable, su enojo paso a sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al punto de casi salirse de su orbita, sintió la tensión acumularse en sus hombros. ¡¿Quién se creía ese vago loco? ¡¿Quién se creía para besarla?

Cerró los ojos lentamente, se dejo llevar inconscientemente por el ritmo que los labios de él marcaban sobre los de ella, la tensión en sus hombros se esfumó por completo. Sintió las manos del chico sobre su cintura atrayéndola hacía el masculino cuerpo. No se negó, se dejo hacer.

Shikamaru abandonó la cintura de la rubia, para colocar ambas manos sobre las sonrojadas mejillas de esta. Sin abandonar el lento ritmo con le que sus labios danzaban, sin permiso alguno introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de ella, siendo bien recibido por la chica. Entonces el beso se tornó apasionado y lleno de frenesí.

Temari guío sus manos al bien marcado abdomen del Nara, las deslizó lentamente sobre la tela de la camisa, en forma ascendente, hasta llegar a los perceptibles pectorales del chico. Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y arrebatadamente se separó de él empujándolo por el pecho.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, nuevamente se acercó a él, pero a diferencia de lo que el Nara pensaba que haría, ella le restregó la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla, provocando una muy audible bofetada originando un eco en el pasillo de aquel antiguo edificio, marcando el rostro de Shikamaru y causando que la cabeza de este diera un medio giró por de la fuerza empleada en el agresivo acto.

— ¡¿Estás loca, mujer?— preguntó aturdido llevando su mano a la zona dañada de su rostro.

— ¡El loco eres tú, sínico!— gritó claramente enfadada— ¿Esa era tu maldita duda? ¡No estoy para jueguitos tuyos, niño!

—Escúchame, Temari— pidió tratando de calmar el ambiente.

— ¡Escúchame tú a mí, Nara!— dio un paso hacia delante demostrando autoridad, intimidándolo con su afilada mirada aguamarina— El hecho de que aquel idiota sinvergüenza, te haya dicho que estas "enamorado"— remarcó la ultima palabra— No significa que sea cierto, y mucho menos de mi. ¡Carajo!

—Tranquilízate, no es por lo qué él dijo…—se acercó a ella decidido, sin importarle otra de esas poderosas bofetadas— Es por lo que estoy sintiendo…

Temari se quedó sin habla, sintiéndose incapaz de reprocharle o gritarle, lo último que se dispuso a hacer, fue refregarle su mano en forma de puño sobre la cara. Sin quedarse a averiguar que se encontraba bien, se marchó con paso marcado.

—Tsk… Mendokuse— dijo con dolor llevando ambas manos a su nariz— Que mujer…— sintió un cálido liquido entre sus manos— Después de todo no podía salir ileso de esta— sonrió para sus adentros y se dispuso a regresar al consultorio del doctor Hatake para atender su ahora dañada nariz. Sólo esperaba que no tuviese daños mayores.

* * *

**Díganme que no estuvo tan malo ToT**

**En verdad espero que les haya gustado, o por lo menos, agradado un poco D:**

**Bueno, el coment de _Nonahere_ me impulsó a escribir esto y publicarlo cuanto antes (gracias Nona-chan ^^), y extrañamente fui puntal publicándolo en la madrugada del jueves o.O **

**Ahora si, jitomatazos, amenazas, flores. Lo que sea, todo es bien aceptado (en especial un Kakashi como mi regalo de navidad atrasada *¬*)**

**Hehehe bueno, feliz año nuevo a todos(as) :D les quiero! **

**S a y o n a r a~**

* * *

**Pd: Quién esta emocionado porque el bendito relleno de Naruto terminó? (no tengo nada en contra del relleno)**


	12. Peligro

**Oh si! Por fin subiendo capitulo, espero y me hayan extrañado :'****)**

**Estuve algo enferma esta semana pasada (fue horriblemente... rico), aparte llegue perezosa de las vacaciones, carecí de inspiración, etc...**

**Pero, oh! Aquí esta el cap, por fin el 12 ^o^ si! Espero les guste y lo disfruten. Mis escritos tan raros como siempre.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta bizarra obra, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del magnifico Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 12:**_ Peligro_

Lo primero que pudo percibir después de cruzar la calle y casi se arrollada por un auto, fue a su adorado rubio salir disparado por el gran ventanal del café en el que momentos atrás se divisaba una pareja que emanaba felicidad a costa de la desdicha del joven antes mencionado.

Tirado sobre cristales rotos se encontraba Naruto, con heridas por todo su bronceado rostro. El labio inferior sangrado a causa de la gran abierta que se divisaba justo del lado derecho, otra herida en la ceja izquierda y rastros de un par de golpes en sus mejillas que ocasionaron una ligera inflamación en una de ellas. Su camisa azul lucia tironeada, aun tenía uno que otro botón abrochado, las marcas del fluido rojizo que resbalaba de su labio eran retenidas por el manchado cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Basta!— gritó desesperada la recién llegada Hinata— Naruto-kun... Vayamos a otra parte— sugirió arrodillándose a un costado de él, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

El chico al estar de pie, tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad a la chica peli azul que aun se encontraba arrodillada junto a él.

—Vete de aquí— terminó por incorporarla en un rápido movimiento- No le digas nada a nadie— ordenó volteando a verla— ¿Entendiste?— interrogó sin el minino aire de delicadeza.

La chica Hyuuga se sintió aterrada al ver la mirada del rubio, demostraba tanta negatividad, tanta... Blasfemia acumulada.

Sus ojos azules no poseían aquel brillo único que lo distinguía, era una nueva faceta de él que nunca antes había visto, ni siquiera cuando lo vio tan triste. Sus azulados orbes estaban opacos, sus ojos en general estaban afilados a causa del enojo y la rabia que sentía en aquel preciso momento.

—Naruto-kun...— dijo en un hilo de voz.

— ¡¿No me escuchaste?— la tomó por los hombros lastimándola— ¡Vete de aquí!

Hinata estaba estupefacta con el Naruto que tenía en frente, ese no era el Naruto que ella conocía.

— ¿Eso es todo?— se escuchó una voz desde el interior del establecimiento— ¿Acaso no dijiste que ibas a molerme la cara a golpes?— terminó por decir aquella fría voz.

El Uzumaki se tornó en seguida hacia el dueño de aquella voz, para así poder encararlo. Apretó con fuerza sus empuñadas manos, haciendo crujir sus tendones, clavando sus uñas en sus mismas palmas.

—Eres un sinvergüenza...— insultó el rubio entre dientes, con la mandíbula tensa, al que se encontraba frente a él— Tú sabías que era mi novia, estabas enterado del gran amor que desde siempre le he tenido... ¡Sasuke!

— ¡Naruto, basta!— se escuchó otra voz.

—S-Sakura-chan— articuló Hinata incrédula, al ver a una de la que consideraba su mejor amiga.

—Él no es culpable de nada— volvió a hablar la dueña de la voz, recién incorporada a la densa conversación— Fui yo quien comenzó todo esto, yo soy la que te engañó...—dijo decidida la de cabello rosa.

—Sé que me engañaste... Pero ese... Ese...— apuntaba con el índice al Uchiha, incapaz de maldecir al que creyó su mejor amigo— Ambos me engañaron, Sakura— pronuncio su nombre con dolor.

—Déjate de dramas, Naruto. Enfréntame como el hombre que eres, y deja de refugiarte en Hinata— sonsacó Sasuke.

—No te permitiré que vuelvas a decirme cobarde...— resopló bruscamente perdiendo la cordura— ¡Vete de aquí, Hinata!

—Na-Naruto-kun...

—Me estorbas— finalizó el rubio, avanzando hacia el de cabello azabache, su ahora contrincante, Uchiha Sasuke.

La chica de ojos perlas sintió que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento, se sintió desfallecer. El chico que siempre admiró y amó, la había llamado "estorbo", y ahora así es como se sentía, no quería abandonarlo ahí, la policía llegaría en cualquier momento. Estaría en un gran lío, no quería que nada le pasase, por mas que la insultara, maldijera, por mas que pe llamara "estorbo", y por mas que le doliera escucharlo de sus labios. Ella no lo abandonaría ahí.

— ¡Sasuke, déjalo!— gritó Sakura evitando que ambos chicos se hiciesen mas daño.

Así es, Naruto no era el único con heridas en el rostro. Sasuke también tenía las marcas de la furia de Naruto, un hilo de sangre descendía por la comisura izquierda de sus labios, su nariz también sangraba, en su ojo derecho se veía una leve inflamación. Su cabello estaba desordenado, su camisa blanca desabotonada y con rastros carmín en ella.

Naruto ignorando a ambas chicas, deseoso de torturar aquel pálido rostro de su ex-amigo, se lanzo sin preámbulos, alzando su mano derecha en forma de puño, dispuesto a lograr su cometido. Quería golpearlo hasta lograr calmar un poco de toda la ira que sentía, estaba incontrolable, estaba fuera de si. Ansiaba sentir el crujir de sus articulaciones contra la mandíbula del Uchiha, quería, quería, quería desahogar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que albergaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Ahora estaba seguro que desde hace varios meses le estuvieron viendo la cara esos dos, se amaban a sus espaldas, se amaban corporalmente. Después de todo, esos no eran moretones, eran las marcas de Sasuke en su amada Sakura... Sakura se burló de él ¿Porqué no se lo dijo? Todo hubiese sido tan sencillo, dejar en claro las cosas desde un principio, pudo haberle evitado una desilusión. Pero no, todo fue un juego en su contra, un juego de tres del cual él no estaba enterado, no supo jugar su papel, su papel de seguir amándola a pesar de una baja traición como esa... Todo fue un plan sucio e impúdico.

Cuando el Uzumaki estuvo por perder la poca prudencia y sensatez que le quedaban algo lo arropó con ternura desde su espalda. Fue enseguida cuando pudo sentir una cálida humedad en su espalda.

—Por favor, déjalo ya…— pidió una voz temblorosa detrás de él— Naruto-kun, salgamos de aquí…— pidió quedamente, recargando su frente en la varonil espalda del rubio, y haciendo más fuerte el abrazo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

— ¡Ouch! — exclamó con dolor.

—No me sorprende que tuviera que darte un par de puntadas después de semejante golpe. —aclaró con su voz vaga y despreocupada.

—No me lo esperaba— acotó el moreno.

—Tienes poco tiempo de conocerla, es lógico— exclamó apartándose del joven y retirando sus guantes blancos de látex— Créeme, cualquier hombre que se acerca a Temari, no sale ileso. — advirtió el peli plata encaminándose a su escritorio.

—Lo afirmas muy convencido, Kakashi— pronunció en plena confianza.

—Es por que he sido golpeado por ella, y al igual que tú, recibí un par de puntos. Pero no en la nariz, sino aquí— dijo señalando su ceja izquierda, mientras esta era arqueada.

— Tú…— tragó ruidosamente— ¿También la besaste?— preguntó al fin rogando una negativa por parte del doctor.

—Tranquilo, no fue más allá de un beso— trató de tranquilizar al Nara, que claramente estaba más que sorprendido, sus ojos casi desorbitados lo demostraban.

Miles de imágenes pasaron por la cabeza del Nara, estaba estático. Seguro que hubo algo más que un beso, por supuesto que si. De alguna manera se sentía ofendido ¿Acaso Kakashi pensaba que era tonto?, él no se creería aquella aclaración de hace un momento, y ahora que lo veía más allá, Kakashi posiblemente fue o es uno de sus clientes que la procuran en aquel lugar. Pero… ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué Temari tenía que humillarse de esa forma asistiendo a aquella comarca, complaciendo a cualquier hombre que pagará por su servicio?

El peli plata observaba a Shikamaru desde su escritorio, con una media sonrisa oculta por su cubre bocas, el cual retiro y deposito en el cesto de basura. Podía sentir la tensión que provocaba el moreno, era obvio que el comentario le molesto.

—Ya te dije que te quedaras tranquilo, no pasó nada más que un beso. — Reafirmó Kakashi con voz cansada — Deja de preocuparte por el pasado, deberás de preocuparte por tu futuro— tomó asiento y se puso cómodo posando su codo derecho en uno de los brazos de la silla con el antebrazo en alto.

— ¿Cómo la conociste?— interrogó el moreno con un tono hostil.

—Insisto en que ignores el pasado y te enfoques en el futuro, y si quieres a ella en tu futuro, ve por ella— dijo calmado el doctor— Ya sabes a donde ir.

Shikamaru tornó su expresión de enojo y tensión, a una de sorpresa e interrogación.

— ¿Lo sé?— preguntó atontado por la sorpresa.

—No vayas sólo, se discreto y actúa como los demás— dijo sin más— Hace un par de semanas fuiste con tus amigos. ¿Acaso me equivoco?— inquirió alzando ambas cejas.

Cruzó el consultorio rodando su silla hasta un enorme estante lleno de libros, uno que otro retrato y un cráneo. Con una de sus manos saco un libro de pasta dura, la otra mano la introdujo en el hueco que el libro había dejado tras ser retirado, sacó una cajita de madera encerada, seguidamente dejo el libro en su lugar y giró la silla para posar su mirada sobre el Nara.

—Necesitarás esto— dijo al fin y se puso de pie— Devuélvela cuando puedas— pidió extendiendo el brazo hacia Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó tomando la cajita.

—Una amiga— sonrió metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de los costados de su bata blanca de medico.

Dudando en abrir la cajita de madera, o devolvérsela al Hatake, optó por la primera opción. Bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, en este caso, al Nara.

—Y según tú, ¿para qué necesito esto?— se puso de pie escandalizado por el contenido de la caja— ¡No estoy dispuesto a hacerle eso!

—Sólo utilízala si es necesario, que yo creo que lo será— suspiró— Hazle una visita rápida a su camerino después del show— dijo en tono de orden.

—No sé que esta pasando, pero olvídate de esto— negó un par de veces con movimientos bruscos de cabeza— ¡Sólo falta que me digas que vez elefantes rosas!

Kakashi perdiendo su característica paciencia, tomó al Nara por el cuello de la camisa y lo elevó dejando a este de puntillas.

—Escucha atentamente, porque no voy a repetir nada— indicó con tono serio y con la mirada afilada— Temari no acude a ese repugnante y asqueroso lugar por gusto— lo sacudió levemente— Necesito de tu ayuda, Shikamaru. Ayúdame a salvar a Temari— pidió apretando el cuello de la camisa.

—Suéltame…— ordenó tomando al Hatake por las muñecas.

—Pensé que podía confiar en ti y pensé que ella era importante para ti— comenzó a hablar con dureza después de soltarlo— En fin, pasa una bonita tarde— finalizó encaminándose a la puerta y abriéndola, dándole paso al moreno.

Shikamaru no dijo nada más, antes de salir le dedico una mirada neutra a Kakashi quien en seguida se puso inexpresivo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

P.O.V Tenten

Fue un cobarde y un completo estúpido, estúpido Hyuuga. Maldito sea él y su maldito ego masculino.

No, la estúpida fui yo, por creer en él, yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaba. Tonta, tonta ingenua, vuelves a tropezar y de la misma forma. Todo esto es tan vergonzoso, estoy cansada de ser el juguetito de los hombres, hombres empresarios.

Pensé en un compromiso más formal y el "señorito" se ofende, con tal de mantener su hasta ahora intachable fama de mujeriego fue capaz de rechazarme, de dejarme en claro que soy otra más que se añadió a su lista de conquistas.

¿Qué me hizo pensar que mi relación con él sería diferente?

Tal vez sus besos y caricias, roces y mordiscos, todo aquel contacto que llegó a significar tanto para mí. No cabía duda que fui una estúpida crédula, comportándome como una niña que apenas comienza a vivir, ajena a la cruda realidad, ignorante ante lo verdadero, ciega ante lo evidente. Estoy harta, harta de cobardes que me hacen sufrir, emprenderé desde cero, me alejaré de aquello que sea nocivo para mi devastado corazón incauto, viene siendo hora de ignorar mis instintos e inclinarme a la razón.

¡Maldito pobre inocente e ingenuo corazón ilusionista!

Basta, necesito apaciguarme, esto no me llevará a ninguna mejoría. Ya no jugaré mi suerte por ningún maldito hombre, y la culpa es tuya Hyuuga Neji. Mataste toda esperanza que tenía en el sexo opuesto, estoy mejor sola.

Tú y tu malditos labios provocativos, ese semblante serio, ojos reflejantes de misterio, ese pecho exquisito, esos brazos fornidos y cobijadores, esa rara sonrisa que alguna vez me mostraste, ese porte de caballero que… ¡No! No eres ningún caballero, grandísimo idiota.

¡Argh! Comienzo a maldecirlo y termino adorándolo, mierda.

Necesito desahogarme…

Fin P.O.V Tenten

Y así recriminándose, reprendiéndose e incluso torturándose, se encontraba nuestra ahora molesta chica de ojos chocolates y piel acaramelada. Sentada sobre un incomodo banco, frente a una barra con una copa de whiskey en una de sus manos y cara de aburrimiento y ojos ligeramente irritados mirando a un lugar indefinido detrás del barman*, quien se encontraba haciendo un par de bebidas para la demás clientela.

Estaba realmente furiosa, no era capaz de percibir o sentir el alcohol de la bebida quemar en su garganta y fundirse a lo largo de su esófago. Pero ni aquel líquido en las rocas lograba deshacer aquel nudo que se albergaba en su garganta.

— ¿Le ofrezco algo más, señorita?— preguntó segundos más tarde el barman a la chica— ¿Un poco más de sake?

—Mmm…— exclamó bebiendo un poco de su copa— ¿Qué me recomienda, joven?— interrogó coqueta con una mueca, pareciera ser una sonrisa.

—Bueno, depende del gusto señorita. Dulces, gaseosas, ligeras, relajantes… estimulantes.

—Una margarita*— dijo sonriente.

—En seguida— afirmó el barman.

—No…Prefiero un vampiro*— cambió nuevamente de opinión.

—Está bien.

— Espera, espera— lo detuvo— Que sea un… Sexo en la playa*— dijo seductoramente cambiando su pedido.

— ¿Gusta que le proporcione el menú de bebidas?— propuso el joven del otro lado de la barra con claro nerviosismo.

—Una cucaracha*.

— ¿Disculpe?— le interrogó confundido el joven barman ante la extraña petición.

—Ash…— exclamó impaciente— Tráeme una copa de vodka, una de ron y una de tequila sin hielo, un poco de licor de café y un encendedor junto con un popote— indicó enumerando el pedido con los dedos.

—Es-esta bien…— afirmó dudoso, pero en seguida se alejó de la chica con temor a un repentino cambió de opinión por parte de la _semi-ebría_ chica morena.

Si que le gustaba lo fuerte a esta chica, no por nada se fijo en el Hyuuga, pero ahora este hombre era el "innombrable", en este momento sólo quería olvidarse de lo sucedido y de su decepción para con el hombre de ojos aperlados.

Por supuesto que lo hacía de una manera muy errónea, pero… ¿A quién le importa descontrolarse con el alcohol estando sumergido en una profunda y abrumadora decepción? ¡A nadie! Ni el más razonable se detendría ante una botella con un alto porcentaje de alcohol en su contenido, teniendo el más puro sentimiento de desilusión. Más aún si el responsable de la desdicha es aquella persona que amas y creíste que te correspondía.

Nada importaba si te aferrabas a anestesiar por un momento tu razón, con un "poco" de aquel tentador y liquido destilado y fermentado.

— ¡Mi copa!— gritó desesperada girando en el banco frente a la barra.

—Aquí esta, señorita. Disculpe la tardanza— se dispensó el pobre barman— Aquí esta el popote y el encendedor— dijo rápidamente y en seguida se apartó de ahí por miedo al loco experimento que la morena estaba por hacer.

La morena sonrió, tomo la copa y la movió un poco de lado a lado con cortos y suaves movimientos, haciendo que el contenido liquido castaño rojizo se meciera en forma circular por las paredes cristalinas de la copa. En seguida dio un ligero trago y volvió a posar la copa en la barra, tomó el encendedor y ya con la llama saliendo de este, acercó el fuego a la copa. En cuanto hizo contacto la pequeña flama del encendedor con el líquido de la copa, éste se encendió por la superficie. Sin precaución alguna aventó el encendedor a quien sabe donde, dispuesta a tomar rápidamente la copa y con su otra mano el popote. Ahogando el popote entre el liquido iluminado, lo llevó a sus labios y comenzó a beber con frenesí, sin pudor y con descaró, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados a causa del sabor que percibía su alcoholizada boca.

Una vez que terminó el líquido estrelló la copa en la barra y relajó su semblante sin abrir sus ojos, suspiró y movió bruscamente su cabeza de un lado a otro, provocando que sus mechones marrones se revolvieran en el aire.

El mesero se acercó temeroso y a recoger los pedazos de cristal sobre la barra.

— ¿S-se encuentra bi-bien…Señorita?— preguntó tartamudo el joven servidor recogiendo los últimos rastros de la copa rota.

—Perfectamente— dijo sonriente abriendo los ojos, mostrando un extraño brillo en sus pardos y oscuros ojos.

Lo siguiente no sería bueno ni para ella ni para quien estuviera cerca, una bomba estaba por estallar, esa incendiada bebida fue el detonador.

Lo que no sabe nuestra querida asistente Tenten, es que en lugar de olvidar, las cosas se le empeorarán.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Estaba preocupado, demasiado angustiado. La dura chica se fue hecha un torbellino de emociones, pero la más destacada de aquellos detonantes trastornes, fue el que manifestó con tremenda bofetada restregada en la varonil mejilla del Hyuuga. Semejante fue su enojo y enfado, que pudo haberlo castrado en aquel mismo momento, menos mal que utilizó el poco juicio y prudencia que le restaban para detenerse, llevándose consigo una masa de ensandeces que se abstuvo de pronunciar.

Todo aquello no le dimitía duda a Neji de que, su querida asistente estaría en riesgo aquella noche. La conocía bastante bien.

Fue entonces que justo después de su "pequeña practica" manual, llamó a su amigo de la adolescencia, Rock Lee. Pidiendo, o mejor dicho, ordenando que fuera en busca de Tenten para evitar que cometiese una locura.

—No paso nada que te incumba— dijo sereno y rudo.

—_Esta bien, lo hago por ella y no por ti_— dijo después de un cansado suspiro— _Deja de ser tan orgulloso y terco, Neji_— regañó el chico de anchas cejas del otro lado de la llamada— _Tu actitud no te llevará a nada con Tenten, cae en cuenta que puedes perderla. No estés tan seguro de tenerla siempre a tu lado, nada es para toda la vida… Piénsalo._

—Llámame cuando estés con ella— colgó sin más, logrando zafarse de los regaños y lecciones que quería imponerle su enérgico y cejudo amigo Lee.

Era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar algún error a su persona, siempre pensaba y calculaba las situaciones y acciones que hacía. Estaba catalogado como genio por todos sus conocidos, pero… ¡Oh sorpresa! Hyuuga Neji era un completo incompetente tratándose de una relación amorosa, pero no se hable de alguna otra relación, porque no se nos pierde el sujeto.

Por supuesto que no se llevaba todo el crédito de culpa, claro que no. También nuestra querida asistente, la señorita Ama, compartía culpa junto con su amado y terco jefe. Ella dramatizo de más, sin darle tiempo de explicarse al pobre joven Hyuuga que sin entender bien de lo que le acusaba ésta, quedo callado y con las interrogantes ahogadas en su garganta.

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió detenerse un poco para escuchar a Neji?

Ah, si. Estaba demasiada ocupada dramatizando y dejándose llevar por su enfado, por su reluciente actitud feminista, su fuerte carácter, su expresiva persona cegada por el momento con la única idea de evitarle la descendencia al confundido joven.

Tenían mucho que aclarar, aventar el orgullo lo más lejos posible y hablarse sin preámbulos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Inútil, desgraciado, imbécil— suspiró— Maldito infeliz, miserable, estúpido…

Maldecía entre dientes una muy, muy encolerizada rubia. Si bien la asistente no era la única de un genio escupe fuego aquel día. Temari también se amargo el resto del día maldiciendo a cierto moreno atrevido de labios sexys.

—Poco hombre…— maldijo de nuevo deslizando en forma ascendente una media de red por una de sus piernas— Atrevido, insensible— quien la escuchara pensaría que esta chica parecía tener un extenso diccionario de adjetivos poco corteses, pero la verdad es que se le estaban agotando los más decentes.

Su contacto con él, estaba pasando a algo mas... Intimo.

Tenia que traspasarlo para con otro psicólogo, ella ya no era la indicada para las terapias del Nara. Desde un inicio tuvo el presentimiento de que algo iba mal. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella se dejo llevar y terminó en una cita con él, en aquella cabañita de embriagante aroma a café. Todo, todo, todo estuvo mal, maldita sea su aguda vista que le permitió divisarlo en aquel prado. Las escasas terapias que llevaba con el moreno de coleta, le resultaron mas que eso. Comenzó a tomarlas como simples platicas de íntimos amigos.

—Que estúpida, ya comienzo a pensar cosas que no son— suspiró abrochando el último broche de sus tacones— Ese beso no significo nada… ¡Nada en lo absoluto!— gritó desesperada poniéndose estrepitosamente de pie encaminándose al largo espejo frente a ella.

Dejaría de pensar en eso, tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas.

—Hola, preciosa— se escuchó una ronca voz a sus espaldas.

Temari al saber a quien pertenecía esa voz, no se molesto en girarse para encararlo. Simplemente se quedó ahí parada frente observándolo por el espejo.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó ella, con total y ruda simpleza.

— ¿Crees que esa es forma de saludarme?— interrogó el hombre, acercados a ella con una torcida sonrisa en sus labios— Vaya falta de educación

—Mira quien habla de educación... El que no responde una pregunta cuando ya esta haciendo otra— acotó con la misma actitud.

Estaba por girarse cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su cuello y su cintura, aquel sujeto tenía las manos sobre ella, otra vez, como cada noche.

—Sabes que esa no es la forma correcta en la que te tienes que comportar conmigo— dijo en tono pausado aquel hombre a sus espaldas, quien apretó más el agarre del cuello de Temari— Una llamada y tus hermanos se van al infierno— susurró al oído de esta con plena burla.

La rubia luchaba por zafarse, tenia los ojos cerrados, sus párpados apretados. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue pisarle un pie al hombre y así escapar de aquel sofocante agarre. Pero antes de llevar acabo su desesperado plan por salir de aquella estrangulante prisión, el hombre la soltó dejándola caer, provocando que sonara un ruido seco en el piso de madera.

Tosiendo debido a la recuperación de aire en sus pulmones, trató de incorporarse pero flaqueó. Se sentía tan inútil ante aquel miserable hombre.

—Que drama haces, querida Temari. Bueno, no importa, dejado del lado todo lo anterior— se cruzó de brazos y posó su índice sobre su mentón— Tengo una duda...— hizo una pausa para sacar un cigarrillo y continuo una vez que encendió este— ¿Quién era ese chico que te siguió hasta acá hace unos días? Aquel al que das sesiones— hizo comillas en el aire con sus dedos ante la última palabra.

La rubia Sabaku No, abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía creer que aquel perezoso vago Nara la hubiese estado siguiendo, ¿cuándo fue eso?

—Estaba por echárselo al perro— sorbió del cigarro— Sabes a lo que me refiero...— soltó el humo despreocupado.

—Es sólo un paciente que daré de baja esta semana— habló por fin la rubia de coletas— Estate tranquilo que es demasiado inofensivo.

—No me preocupa para nada lo que pueda hacerme, me preocupa que se ha hecho muy amigo tuyo— hablaba soltando humo del cigarrillo— La cabaña, sus manos juntas... Ese beso de hoy en la tarde...— remarcó lo último y aventó el cigarrillo a quien sabe donde.

—Le di su merecido, al parecer tus hombres te cuentas los hechos a medias— dijo molesta— Te dije que lo daré de baja esta semana.

—No me importa si das o no de baja a ese... miserable. Me parece que puedo sacarle provecho al chico, después de todo, nadie se mete con Uchiha Madara.

— ¿Qué planeas?— preguntó temerosa de que pudiera hacerle al Nara, después de todo le estimaba.

Al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, fue incapaz de decirse a si misma que le tomó cariño. Era demasiado orgullosa con ella misma para pensar en aquel "cariño" hacia el vago de Shikamaru.

—El show está por dar inicio, mas vale que estés lista. Esta noche han pagado mucho por ti— fue lo último que dijo, seguidamente cerró la puerta tras salir.

Temari soltó un profundo suspiro, odiaba su vida desde aquel día en que fue condenada a trabajar con aquel repugnante sujeto.

* * *

***Barman: Palabra de origen inglés, "hombre de la barra". Es la persona que atiende a los clientes en la barra de un bar, taberna, cantina o local de ocio.**

***Margarita: Es un cóctel hecho con tequila, jugo de limón, licor de naranja, jarabe natural y hielo. La boca del vaso vaso o copa va escarchado con sal.**

***Vampiro: Otra clase de cóctel preparado también con tequila****, así como granadina, refresco de toronja y hielos. También puede escarcharse el filo del vaso con sal.**

***Sexo en la playa: Cóctel a base de vodka, jugo de arándano, jugo de naranja y licor de durazno. Como decoración se les pone una rodaja de naranja y una cereza.  
**

***Cucaracha: Como se describio en el capitulo, es una bebida combinada con vodka, ron añejo y tequila. Se enciende con un encendedor y mientras la bebida mantenga el fuego, se toma rápidamente con un popote/sorbete.**

**Entonces****... Qué tal? Más raro de lo normal?**

**Bueno, espero y en realidad les haya complacido aunque fuese un poquito :) para desaburrirlos. **

**Ya tengo la idea del siguiente cap, chan-chan-chan! (musiquita de suspenso) No se preocupen, no tardaré un año en actualizar ^^ creo que no tarde ni el mes, o si? ... Que importa, lo bueno es que ya actualice.**

**Ahora a los agradecimientos, gracias a:**

_**Ardalus**_

_**YyessyY**_

_**Ary Hyuga**_

_**Yusha**_

_**Pecado Rojo**_

_**Pochyy**_

**Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews TwT Ah! me hacen tan enormemente feliz, sigo aquí por ustedes lector y lectoras!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;) no pongo fecha para no defraudar.**

**S a y o n a r a~**


	13. Protección

**Sí! De vuelta con el nuevo cap :D y esta larguito. **

**Bueno, una disculpa. He estado muy ocupada con tramites de la uni, y aparte me enferme (yo siempre) D: pero bueno. Cada que podía escribía, y ahora que creo ya quedo el cap, se los dejo.**

**Disfrutenlo~**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta bizarra obra, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 13:** _Protección_

7:30 p.m.

Todo estaba en silencio, un silencio demasiado incomodo. Ninguno de los dos estaba para entablar conversación. Desde que Hinata se lo llevó a arrastras de aquel lugar, le quitó las llaves del auto, que por suerte aún seguían en el bolsillo del pantalón de vestir del chico.

Ella conducía, él estaba en silencio en el asiento del copiloto, el ambiente era denso, demasiado denso. No habían pronunciado palabra desde que pasó aquello.

La pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto aún tenía en shock a la pobre de Hinata, esa faceta de su amado rubio hiperactivo la dejó sin palabras. Aquel joven lleno de ira en sus orbes azules, no era Naruto, era un completo desconocido. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel alegre y ocurrente rubio? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que aquel joven que se encontraba a un lado de ella, era un completo extraño.

Naruto por su parte estaba ausente, estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera ponía atención al camino. La pelea entre su mejor amigo y él, le había perforado una parte de su ser. La traición por parte de esas dos personas importantes para él, le provocaba una hiriente sensación en el pecho. Él había puesto su confianza en ambos ¿Acaso él nunca importó? Seguro sólo era un estorbo entre ellos dos, pero... ¿Porqué Sakura no le dijo nada? Si ella amaba a Sasuke pudo habérselo dicho, era un cabeza hueca, mas no un egoísta insensible. Si ella le hubiese dicho antes, el respetaría su decisión y la dejaría ser feliz, porque ella era importante para él. Ahora, después de todo, nunca fue suya, siempre fue su amor platónico.

La Hyuuga no podía evitar verlo de reojo de vez en cuando, pareciera estar inconsciente. Sus ojos azules estaban opacos. Tenia que darle su apoyo, él la necesitaba. Por otro lado estaba Sakura, su amiga, o por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó. Nunca se imaginó que la peli rosa le jugara una traición al Uzumaki, creyó ciegamente que el amor de su vida se quedaba en las mejores manos, con una de sus mejores amigas. Se sentía tan mal de ver a su rubio así, sentía una sensación de culpa. Estaba confundida, su amiga seguro se sentiría mal en aquellos momentos, pero ella tenia al Uchiha. No quería verse como una oportunista, no quería que pensaran que tomó provecho de la situación para acechares al rubio y "consolarlo".

Ambos siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a lo que pareciera ser un bosque. Hinata condujo hasta fueras de la ciudad y se desvío en un angosto camino de tierra, adentrándose por un terroso camino entre los arboles.

Naruto se percató del variante movimiento que hacia el auto, movimiento causado por el cambiante relieve. Cayó en cuenta del lugar y observó por la ventana.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó en tono apagado.

—Quiero que conozcas uno de mis lugares favoritos— dijo Hinata sonriéndole para animarle.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero no tengo ánimos para conocer lugares— dijo en suspiro el Uzumaki.

La chica de ojos color perla se sintió mal, tal vez él preferiría estar solo y no con ella. La sonrisa que por momento apareció en su rostro se esfumó de un momento a otro. Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a una parte despejada de aquel frondoso bosque.

La peli azul descendió del auto y se dirigió a un árbol, se posicionó bajo la copa de este y se quedo quieta observando entre las ramas.

Naruto sintió enorme curiosidad al ver a la Hyuuga bajo aquel árbol tan atenta a quien sabe que. No se sentía con animo para estar ahí, pero antes de seguir bajando su ánimo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Hinata saltar una un otra vez sobre el mismo lugar. Se quedó atento viendo como la chica se esforzaba por saltar más alto, su mirada perla se enfocaba en la copa del árbol, pero el oji-azul no podía distinguir que era aquello que quería alcanzar la chica.

Bajo del auto y se dirigió para con ella a pasos lentos, aun viéndola esforzarse. A cada salto, hacia una expresión graciosa, su delgado cuerpo se veía tan gracioso de arriba a abajo.

Hinata pausó sus brincos y se dispuso a quitarse su chamarra, haciéndole ver como un estorbo. Una vez que dejo la chamarra sobre un arbusto, volvió a su brincoteo. No se percataba de que el Uzumaki se acercaba.

Naruto la vio incorporarse de nuevo a sus brincos y entonces inconscientemente enfocó su vista a un lugar en específico de la anatomía de la de cabellos azules. Su bien desarrollada... "Personalidad".

La chica paró de brincar al escuchar el crujir de las hojas en el suelo. Era Naruto, que se acercaba. Entonces se volvió al arbusto donde reposaba su abrigo y lo vistió nuevamente, el frío era imposible de ignorar, en especial en medio de un bosque, en donde; el otoño hacia su acto de presencia mediante corrientes de aire y caída de hojas a colores marrones.

La vio mirarlo, y sin decir nada se acercó hasta donde ella y observó hacia arriba. Divisó una roja y jugosa manzana, entonces entendió el porqué de aquellos saltos.

Sin decir nada, retrocedió un par de pasos y agarró vuelo. Impulsándose en el lugar indicado, flexionando las rodillas, dio un gran salto, logrando así alcanzar aquel delicioso fruto carmín. Al aterrizar en el polvoriento suelo, se sacudió un poco el pantalón oscuro de vestir que llevaba, y se volvió para con la chica, tendiéndole la manzana.

—Ten.

—N-no, e-era para... ti— dijo bajando la mirada.

— ¿Para mí?— preguntó por inercia Naruto.

—Si...— afirmó tímida juntando ambos índices a la altura de su pecho, aun con la mirada baja.

El oji-azul no dijo nada más y hecho una rápida mirada a la fruta, girándola para admirar su exquisito color rojo. Sin dudarlo más, la llevó a su boca para en seguida darle un gran mordisco. Masticó un poco y entonces sus papilas gustativas se activaron, la fruta dio a conocer que era deliciosa.

—Nunca fui fanático de las manzanas...— habló después de tragar el bocado— Pero ésta, es realmente deliciosa.

La Hyuuga levantó la vista y se encontró con una hermosa imagen, él le sonreía.

—Gracias— agradeció sin dejar de sonreír.

—He considerado este, uno de mis lugares favoritos, por esas ricas manzanas, y por la hermosa vista— comentó mirando a su alrededor.

La chica no mentía, en realidad era un lugar digno de admirar. Nadie imaginaria que en medio de aquel bosque de aspecto lúgubre y oscuro, se encontraba ese claro adornado por arbustos que sostenían flores a colores sobre ellos. Otras flores reposaban en el suelo y otras colgaban desde los arboles, y también se encontraba aquel árbol de esas ricas manzanas. Era un bonito paisaje, contando que estaban en pleno otoño.

— ¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?— preguntó el Uzumaki, tendiéndole el fruto rojo.

—Siempre que estoy triste, vengo aquí— comentó tomando la manzana y sentándose en una parte del suelo donde se divisaba el césped entre las hojas muertas del árbol. Una vez que estuvo sentada indicó al joven que la acompañara indicándole un lugar a su lado.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado cometer alguna locura cuando estas de ese ánimo?— preguntó estando asentado al lado de la chica.

—Si, estuve a punto, en una sola ocasión— clavó su mirada en un punto indefinido de aquel tapiz fe hojas secas— Pero eso no importa, ahora estoy segura de que no lo intentare de nuevo— sonrió y de giró a verlo, tendiéndole la manzana— Aún hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte, antes de que el sol se ponga por completo.

La tarde acompañando a ambos jóvenes en aquella escena en medio del bosque, por juego unos rojizos colores que teñían el cielo de aquel atardecer. Dejando en claro, las palabras de la Hyuuga.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

12:03 a.m.

Si no fuera paciente, ya se hubiese ido solo y sin precaución. Pero gracias a su paciente actitud, seguía ahí, de pie, recargado en el cofre de su auto, cobijado con la oscuridad de aquella noche, iluminado por la poco visible luna llena que luchaba por relucir entre las densas nubes. Era una noche fría, sus manos eran víctimas de un ligero temblor, y no a causa de la baja temperatura, sino, a consecuencia de la adrenalina que comenzaba a hacer reacción en él. Nada mejor que un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios.

Tenía tiempo que no probaba un poco de tabaco con nicotina, y ahora que volvía a consumirlo, le relajaba. Posponía la adrenalina que amenazaba por activarse en ese momento, tenía una extraña sensación en el estomago... ¿Qué se supone que estaba por hacer? Una total locura, una barbaridad ¡Un acto suicida!

Observó un auto blanco detenerse justo frente al suyo. De este descendió un joven con gabardina negra, la suela de sus zapatos sonó con elegancia cuando este bajo del auto.

—Bien, aquí estoy. ¿Ahora si me dirás para qué me hiciste venir hasta acá, Shikamaru?— preguntó el recién llegado.

—No insistas, ya es bastante problemático hacer esto— tiró el cigarrillo al asfalto, o lo que dejo de él. Lo pisó con la puntilla de su zapato para terminar de apagarlo y se volvió al de la gabardina— Por favor, Chouji. Sólo ayúdame con esto.

El nombrado suspiró y negó un par de veces, río con gracia al sentirse en peligro de una metida de pata.

—Ya bastantes problemas tengo con tu padre...— se acercó al Nara y lo palmeó— Pero sabes que siempre estoy para ayudarte, amigo.

El Nara sonrió, y una vez más se agradeció a si mismo por haber aceptado la amistad de Chouji aquel día veraniego en el que lo conoció, en aquel parque donde solía ir a ver las nubes recostado en el césped. Ahí fue donde empezó todo, su amigo de toda la vida complementó su niñez. Ahora su amistad era algo más fraternal.

—Gracias, Chouji— le sonrió y colocó una de sus manos en uno de los grandes hombros de su amigo, como gesto de agradecimiento— Bien, vamos.

— ¿A dónde?

—No preguntes y sígueme. Oh, y deja tu auto entre aquellos arboles— señaló Shikamaru hacia dentro del bosque que se extendía a la lateral de la solitaria carretera.

— ¿Estas loco? ¡No pasará la noche solo y abandonado en este aislado lugar!— protestó el robusto.

—No será toda la noche, solo un par de horas o quizá menos— tranquilizó— Créeme que estará mejor aquí.

—Comienza a asustarme la idea de acompañarte a donde sea que te refieras— comentó dirigiéndose a su auto para así estacionarlo, o mejor dicho, ocultarlo donde su perezoso amigo indicó.

El vago de coleta río divertido ante el comentario de Chouji. La verdad si era de preocuparse, pero lo mejor era explicarle la situación después.

El Akimichi terminó con la tarea de introducir su auto en aquel lugar antes mencionado. Descendió del auto, echó un último vistazo al transporte y activó la alarma.

—Bien, vámonos— ordenó el Nara, a lo que el otro asintió— Tú conduces— dijo arrojando las llaves, que fueron bien recibidas por el de gabardina.

Subieron al auto y el moreno daba indicaciones al ancho castaño, quien comenzaba a encontrarle familiaridad al camino.

12:55 a.m.

Shikamaru desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad al percatarse que estaban por llegar a su destino, estiró un brazo a la parte trasera del auto y tomó un pequeño maletín. Se acomodó nuevamente en el asiento y abrió el objeto antes mencionado. Sacó un par de accesorios y bajó la visera del auto para utilizar el espejo.

Chouji lo observaba de reojo de vez en cuando sin perder la atención al camino, pero le resultaba imposible no ponerle atención a lo que hacia su amigo.

—Doblarás a la derecha— indicó el moreno.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Si.

—No, me refiero a la bailarina. ¿La procuraste después de aquella noche?

—Es mi psicóloga.

— Ah, la psicolo... ¿Qué?— volteó a verlo confundido— Que bromista resul...— no terminó la oración ya que al ver al Nara, quedó boquiabierto y cabe mencionar, que sin palabras.

— ¿Qué tanto vez?— interrogó Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué significa todo eso?

—Tengo que mantener mi identidad oculta. No preguntes, te explicaré después.

—Pero... Esa barba y esos lentes, tu no usas lentes, y con ese cabello suelto pareces bibliotecario— quedó serio y en seguida soltó una carcajada.

—Mendokuse, tu risa no ayuda en nada— se quejó tomando una botella de agua que sacó de uno de los compartimientos del auto.

—Me comienzan a dar nauseas. Todo esto me pone nervioso.

—Tranquilo, no saldrás herido ni nada por el estilo.

El conductor suspiró resignado y siguió las indicaciones de su amigo.

Llegaron al lugar aquel, como siempre tenía su anuncio iluminado indicando el nombre del sitio.

—Déjalo a las orillas del estacionamiento— indicó "el bibliotecario", a lo que Chouji ejecutó la orden.

Una vez que el auto quedó estacionado, el Akimichi se dispuso a descender de este, pero fue frenado por la mano del Nara en su hombro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Préstame tu abrigo.

—Así estas irreconocible, anda, vamos ya.

—No es eso, necesito ocultar esto— señaló unas manchas en su camisa— Es sangre.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo?— interrogó en tono escandaloso.

—Temari me golpeo esta mañana— volteó su rostro a otro lado.

— Con que Temari, eh. Bonito nombre— río divertido el de huesos anchos— Bueno y... ¿Qué le hiciste para que te golpeara?

—La bese— dijo sonriendo de medio lado al recordar aquel improvisado beso.

Lo último que escucho el "bibliotecario" Nara fue a su amigo reír y pronunciar algo entre una tos fingida y un carraspeo, algo así como un "Cof-romance-cof".

—Hay tanto que contarte, pero no es el lugar ni el momento— acotó Shikamaru— Permíteme tu abrigo.

El confundido robustito obedeció y se deshizo de su oscura gabardina y la tendió a su amigo, este la acomodo a su cuerpo y descendieron del auto.

—Me debo suponer que si tienes reservación, ¿cierto?— le susurró el de huesos anchos.

—Tu sígueme el juego en lo que haga— dijo avanzando el de coleta.

Al llegar a la entrada dos hombres de complexión ruda, totalmente vestidos de negro se interpusieron en su camino impidiéndoles la entrada ambos amigos.

— ¿Tienen reservación?— preguntó uno de los hombres.

—Ah... Por supuesto— respondió Chouji nervioso.

—No exactamente— aclaró el Nara— Pero...— se cercó a uno de los guardias y metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, acto que puso alertas a los hombres de negro.

—Piénsalo dos veces— advirtió uno sacando de su chamarra un arma negra, una pistola.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos— levantó las manos Shikamaru— Necesito un favor, y vengo en paz. Se los aseguro.

—Inspecciónalo— indicó uno de los hombres toscos al otro.

Tal y como ordenó uno de los hombres, el otro lo inspeccionó, toqueteó y hurgó las ropas del Nara, quien por supuesto, se incomodó al sentir manos ajenas y masculinas sobre su disfrazado cuerpo.

—Todo en orden— informó el hombre una vez hecha su tarea.

—Ahora el otro— ordenó el compañero del que se había encargado de la inspección del Shikamaru.

Chouji se tensó nuevamente, pero al igual que a su perezoso amigo, todo fue normal en aquella inspección.

—Bien, ¿Y qué buscan aquí?— habló finalmente el hombre que mantenía su distancia de los dos amigos.

—Venimos a ver el show, por supuesto— indicó el moreno de cabellera suelta— Pero necesitamos que nos hagan el favor con la entrada, nos contaron que este lugar es de un buen ambiente. Así que hemos venido sin la menor idea de que era necesaria una reservación— carraspeó un poco— Y una cosa más, queremos la danza de la mejor chica en nuestra mesa.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio y se vieron mutuamente, seguidamente rieron con desgano.

— ¿Qué les hace pensar que haríamos algo así por ustedes?— preguntó con deje de molestia uno de los sujetos en la puerta.

— ¿Creen que esto pueda ayudar?— interrogó serio el Nara sacando de su bolsa un paquete.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

2:45 a.m.

Llevaba más de media docena de bares en lo que iba de la noche, y ninguna pista de la muchacha. Ni sus luces.

¿Por qué no iba él, su novio, y la buscaba? Ya venia siendo hora de que afrentara sus problemas, ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para saber manejarlos.

Así se encontraba Rock Lee molesto por la actitud de su amigo, así se encontraba buscando a su amiga de ojos chocolate, Tenten, en bares y clubes nocturnos. No podía localizarla, las llamadas entraban a su móvil pero ella no contestaba. Eso le preocupaba y lo hacia imaginarse las peores situaciones. Tenia que darse prisa.

El próximo bar estaba a un par de calles más, sobre una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad. Un lugar nocturno muy mencionado y famoso por su gran variedad de bebidas y cocteles, y cabe mencionar la ambientada atmósfera dentro de aquel lugar.

Al llegar, un ballet parking lo recibió. Entró al ambientado establecimiento, del cual salían parpadeantes y luminosas luces a colores. El lugar por dentro, estaba muy ambientado. Se escuchaban aplausos y gritos, que extrañamente eran más masculinos que femeninos.

Trato de escabullirse entre la gente que danzaba o brincoteaba a lo largo y ancho del lugar. El escándalo se ubicaba en la barra de bebidas, en el cual se divisaba una figura moverse y menearse al compás de la música que sonaba.

Se acercó un poco más, y entonces la vio. Era ella, Tenten estaba bailando cual bailarina exótica sobre la barra, y apreciando mejor la danza de aquella morocha chica, podía asegurar que tenía talento. Su cuerpo se movía con provocadora sensualidad.

No estuvo mucho rato observándola, su tarea era otra, otra que implicaba sacarla de ahí, y según Neji, llevarla hasta con él. Pero por supuesto que no lo haría, la llevaría a descansar, y no a enfrentar a un furioso Hyuuga.

No lo dudó más y se apresuró a llegar a la barra. Estando ahí le llamó pero ella seguía con sus sensuales movimientos, y los gritos de los hombres alrededor eran de nula ayuda para él pobre de Lee.

— ¡Tenten!— le gritó una vez más, pero resultó inútil.

En un rápido movimiento, el chico de anchas cejas ya se encontraba sobre la barra. Se acercó a ella y esta chocó contra él, como consecuencia, cayó al piso.

— ¡Tenten!— la llamó preocupado. Ahora el único fuerte sonido era el de la música del lugar, los gritos del público masculino habían cesado.

—Ouch...— se quejó la chica en el suelo, sobándose su hombro izquierdo.

— ¿Estas bien?— le preguntó torpemente Lee.

— ¿Y tttú q-quieen eressd?— preguntó con tono ebrio morocha.

—Estas ebria...— dijo mas para si mismo el chico— Vamos, te llevaré a casa— le dijo tomándola en brazos y alzándola.

— ¡Nuu!— gritó pataleando para que el joven la bajara.

—Vamos, Tenten. Necesitas descansar, y por cierto, una ducha.

— ¡No qui-iiero!— comenzó con un berrinche cual niña de ocho.

Lee hizo caso omiso a las protestas físicas y berrinches de su amiga, estaba por irse cuando el barman lo detuvo.

—Aquí tiene la cuenta— dijo tendiéndole un papel.

Lee acomodo a Tenten en uno de sus hombros, dejando que el vientre de esta se recargara en el hombro de él. La parte superior del cuerpo de la chica colgaba por la espalda de él, la parte inferior por el frente del chico.

Tomó el papel con su mano libre y lo observo, tremenda fue su sorpresa al ver la cantidad a pagar. ¡¿Cuánto había bebido la morena para acumular esa cifra?

—Tenten, tu flama de la juventud ardió más que nunca esta noche— comentó a la muchacha quien ya estaba dormida.

No le quedo de otra más que pagar la cuenta de las bebidas ingeridas por su amiga. Al no disponer de efectivo, tuvo que hacer uso de su tarjeta bancaria.

El barman tomó la tarjeta y al poco tiempo regreso con la prueba de pago, le entrego la tarjeta al de las grandes cejas y este en seguida se retiró.

Salió a toda prisa de ahí antes de que hubiera más deudas por parte de la chica. Se acercó al ballet parking y este trajo el auto correspondiente.

La subió en el asiento del copiloto y la aseguró con el cinturón de seguridad. Él también abordó el auto y arrancó el coche en dirección a su departamento. Por un instante pensó en llamarle a Neji, pero se negó ante la idea. Lo mejor seria dejar las cosas apaciguarse hasta el día siguiente.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

1:17 a.m. 

El pronóstico de esa noche era de lo más tranquilo, saldría a servir a dos mesas solamente. El primer servicio estaba hecho, ahora se relajaría un poco en lo que se terminaba su descanso de treinta minutos. Después saldría a terminar su trabajo con otro más de esos asquerosos hombres depravados.

—Te quedan quince— anunció una voz tras la puerta del camerino.

— ¡¿Qué?— se paró apresurada y abrió la puerta, logrando así alcanzar al hombre que dio el anuncio.

—El cliente de hoy ha pagado muy bien, no quiere que lo hagan esperar— dijo sin más y se fue de ahí el empleado.

—Siempre dicen lo mismo— se dijo a si misma— Maldito dinero.

Así era la mayoría de las noches en aquel lugar, ella, Sabaku No Temari tenia que soportar presiones y tratos nada agradables cada maldita y miserable noche desde aquel día.

Pensó en mejor dejar de pensar en lo molesto de la situación, de todas formas no tenia arreglo. Así que se giró hacia una de las paredes de aquella habitación, en la cual colgaba las prendas a vestir de un perchero. Tomó el atuendo destinado a vestir en el show por venir, claro, si es que se le podía llamar atuendo a ese par de pedazos de tela.

Las prendas a vestir consistían en un sostén diminuto color negro, la prenda inferior no podría decirse que ayudase en algo a la censura, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Sus glúteos quedaban totalmente expuestos, sobresaliendo por los listones de la oscura prenda. También un par de ligueros descendiendo por ambos muslos sosteniendo unas mallas al mismo tono de las otras prendas, dándole por supuesto, el autentico toque sensual y sexy que a cualquier hombre le erizaría la piel y provocaría un par de reacciones que sólo los del género masculino conocen.

Estaba lista, sólo faltaba una prenda por vestir, que consistía en un blusón hasta debajo de los glúteos, el blusón era un adorno más, ya que tampoco ocultaba nada del cuerpo de la chica, sólo era una prenda de red negra ajustada a las curvas de la rubia.

Ahora todo estaba listo, sólo esperaría la señal de siempre para salir y terminar con eso e irse tranquila a casa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

1:20 a.m.

Estaban sentados en la mesa y ambos con los nervios de punta, uno por no saber que estaba pasando o por qué su presencia ahí, y el otro por la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. Pero lo mejor era tranquilizarse, nada ganaba preocupándose, sólo empeoraría las cosas y lo entorpecería todo. Así que, nada mejor que una copa de whiskey para calmar sus nervios, oh, y un cigarrillo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, llamó al mesero e hizo su encargo, el cual fue corregido por Chouji.

—Que sea una botella, una copa no bastará para tranquilizarme— fue así como corrigió el encargo del Nara, al cual el mesero atendió rápidamente.

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien— trató de tranquilizar el moreno de coleta, sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

—Por más que lo digas, no puedo creerte ni una sola palabra, Shikamaru— aclaró el nervioso Akimichi, tomando una copa y la botella que dejo el mesero.

—Relájate…— agregó dándole una calada a su ahora encendido cigarrillo.

El robusto no dijo nada más, se echó el líquido de la copa a la boca como si de agua se tratase. Si seguía a ese ritmo, lo sacarían a arrastras del lugar, hecho que no demostraría nada bueno de su persona. Pero al diablo, no usaría la razón.

Pasaron un par de minutos y entonces las luces descendieron su iluminación, era claro que lo esperado estaba por comenzar. A diferencia de su última vez ahí, ahora no salió el presentador de smoking, la música inició sin previo aviso. Ahora no era estilo árabe, era un tono más electrónico, a juego de la música estaban esas luces parpadeantes por todo el lugar, el humo dio visibilidad nula a los clientes, esto los ponía aún más ansiosos.

El ambiente prosiguió al ritmo que inició, podían percatarse unas siluetas curvilíneas que danzaban por entre los lugares y mesas de los espectadores, las parpadeantes luces de colores iluminaban las figuras féminas.

Shikamaru y Chouji se quedaron estáticos, no querían parecer nerviosos. El Nara cerró sus ojos en espera de aquella chica, pero el tiempo transcurría y no había señales de ella, no como aquella vez. Hasta que algo le azotó en el pecho.

— ¿Qué caraj…?— no terminó de expresarse el de coleta, ya que al abrir sus ojos, se topó con la mirada aguamarina que había estado esperando hace ya un rato.

La bailarina subió a la mesa marcando con fuertes sonidos sus nada modestos tacones negros. Girando un par de veces con sensualidad sus caderas y alzando en alto un látigo en su mano derecha, he ahí el origen del acto brusco contra el pecho del Nara.

Continuó su meneo sensual sobre aquella mesa frente a los dos jóvenes que, permanecían estáticos. Chouji, quien había permanecido en silencio, no se percató de que el liquido de su copa se había vaciado sobre él, tan embobado estaba que ni el frío de los hielos sintió. Ahora ni hablar de Shikamaru, no podía aserenar su expresión, no había manera de comparar a aquella gruñona y golpeadora psicóloga con la chica que se encontraba frente a él. Simplemente no podía.

Temari sintió despreció por aquel hombre barbón y de cabellera suelta que yacía sentado como bobo mirándola de una forma que para nada le agradaba. Estaba que moría de ganas por darle una fuerte taconeada en su… Sí, ahí. En primera: por pedirla a ella. En segunda: por la facha que se cargaba, y en tercera, no menos importante: por verla así, con esa mirada marrón que…

—No puede ser…— dijo a si misma la rubia bailarina al percatarse de quién se trataba.

—Es hora Chouji…— avisó el Nara, acercándose para que el nombrado lo escuchase.

Ni una palabra más, ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie en seco y el de la barba falsa tomó a la bailarina por la cintura y la cargó. Dirigiéndose a paso veloz a la salida del establecimiento. La rubia comenzó a patalear inquieta, nada de eso podía estar pasando. Estaba condenada.

— ¡Alto ahí!— gritó uno de los meseros a los jóvenes— ¡Llamaré a seguridad!— advirtió tomando un radio.

Shikamaru retrocedió un paso, quedando más cerca a su ancho amigo. Entonces bajo a la rubia de sus brazos, la sostuvo por la muñeca con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra bajaba el zipper de su pantalón.

— ¡¿Qué haces?— preguntó alterado Chouji.

El moreno metió su mano libre dentó de su pantalón, para ser más específicos, sus interiores. De ahí sacó un arma, se trataba de una pistola de mediano calibre, se la tendió a Chouji, quien captó el mensaje rápidamente y la tomó, ignorando de donde provino. En seguida el Nara paso a su mano libre a la rubia, sosteniéndola por un brazo, en un fuerte agarre, y con su otra mano sacó otra arma parecida a la que portaba Chouji. Entonces volvió a cargar a la rubia, con un solo brazo, tomándola cual costal de arena se tratase, por encima de su hombro, como si la pobre chica fuese una muñeca de trapo. Comenzó a correr hacía la salida con su amigo detrás de él.

Antes de llegar a la salida que los conduciría al estacionamiento, los dos guardias vestidos de negro se interpusieron en su camino, Shikamaru inició un tiroteo, abriendo fuego en el lugar. Procurando no dañar a nadie, apuntaba a lugares indefinidos, esperando así asustar a los sujetos de negro. Pero resultó todo lo contrarío, los guardias iniciaron otro tiroteo apuntando a ellos sin el mínimo pudor. Acto que alertó al Nara y comenzó a correr moviéndose de un lado a otro, hasta tener la oportunidad de poder herir del brazo a uno de ellos. Fue entonces cuando su oportunidad se dio y los dos chicos junto a la chica, evadieron al último guardia.

— ¡Saca las llaves del coche!— ordenó Shikamaru a su amigo.

Otro tiroteo inició detrás de ellos, podían escucharse más de dos armas, tenían refuerzos. Pero no había tiempo para detenerse y contarlos, tenían que huir, estaban en territorio enemigo, sus probabilidades no eran muchas.

— ¡Las llaves!— volvió a gritar el moreno al nervioso Chouji.

— ¡No están!— informó el Akimichi desesperado.

— ¡¿Qué?— preguntó incrédulo el Nara.

— ¡Lo qué oíste!— gritó aún más desesperado el otro.

Corrieron a refugiarse detrás del primer auto que pudieron, para así evitar la ráfaga de balas. Pero eso no sería por mucho, los hombres armados avanzaban.

Shikamaru trataba de pensar, pero todo aquello y los gritos de la rubia, quien no había parado de patalear, no ayudaba en nada. Chouji presionándolo tampoco era un beneficio… ¿Qué hacer?

Fue entonces cuando el motor de un coche se escucho acercarse, tras una nube de polvo que en seguida llego a ellos. Era un auto color plata, deportivo a juzgar por la apariencia y el sonido del motor. Se detuvo junto a ellos y la ventanilla descendió dejando ver un rostro muy familiar para la Sabaku No y el Nara.

— ¡Suban!— ordenó el sujeto en el interior.

No necesitó decírselo dos veces, Chouji abrió la puerta esquivando las balas con dificultad. Se adentro en el auto y entonces Shikamaru se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, se puso de pie, pero a diferencia de su robusto amigo, una bala se adentró en su brazo. Provocando que él moreno se moviera con brusquedad procurando no soltar a la rubia entre sus brazos. Pero finalmente se lanzó al interior del vehículo, acto suficiente para arrancar el auto aun con la puerta abierta. El tiroteo continuaba, las balas atravesaban los cristales del auto y su laminado, presionando a que el chofer de este avanzará a más de prisa.

Lograron abandonar el estacionamiento, ahora iban por el camino que los dirigiría a la carretera, ahí todo sería más fácil. Mientras todos permanecían n silencio aún absortos por la escena que acababan de vivir.

Lograron llegar a la carretera sin problemas, ahora sólo había que acelerar más la marcha para evitar que los sujetos dieran con su paradero, por supuesto que no dudaran en seguirlos, eso era un hecho. Pero por ahora necesitaban tranquilizarse y dar explicaciones.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— se apresuró a preguntar la rubia aun con la respiración agitada— Shikamaru, responde. Tú también, Kakashi…

* * *

**Yyyy! Qué tal? Muy fumado? Oh, lo sé. Pero al menos da risa n_n **

**Espero y no los haya hecho esperar para poca cosa D: verdad que si está larguito?**

**-Bueno, agradecimientos a: **

_**Ardalus (sensei!)**_

_**Yusha **_

_**Nonahere**_

_**Pochyy**_

_**'Flower **_

_**Mitchel0420**_

**Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar un reviewsito :3 me motivan, me motivan!**

**Bueno, hasta el siguiente cap ^.^ nos leemos.**

**S a y o n a r a~**


End file.
